Ever Since We Met: All Grown Up
by sibuna826twihard
Summary: The Gang is back and all grown up! Rosalie and Emmett are getting married, Alice wants to but Jasper's overseas, Bella has a fear of marriage, Edward and Nessie have to deal with someone from their dark past, Jacob can't find a job, and Seth is finally not single? Also someone in the group is hiding something huge to top it all off. Find out in the sequel to Ever Since We Met!
1. Everyone is a Big Kid Now

**I DO NOT OWN! S.M DOES!**

**Everyone is a Big Kid Now**

(Bella's POV)

I woke up to the sound of rain pattering against my apartment window. Normal weather for the rainy city of Seattle, Washington. I slowly get up but retract back to see I was still in Edward's nice warm arms still tangled up in the sheets. I smile as I go to snuggle up against his chest again, oh how I would love to stay like this forever.

I was now a full graduate of college at the age of 26 and I am now a teacher to a bunch of bright eyed first graders. Edward Cullen, my boyfriend and best friend, is now a doctor. He has been working at the Seattle Hospital for about a year now. He is a handsome bronze haired, green eyed, Adonis that I am madly in love with.

My goofy immature brother, Emmett, works for the Seattle Police Department. He looks a lot like me with his curly brown hair and brown eyes. We have both been through a lot with one another, with our parents divorce to the craziness of our childhood. Then there is his girlfriend and one of my best friends, Rosalie Hale, the owner of a day care not to far from my school. She is one tough cookie with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. We normally go to lunch together since our lunch breaks fall around the same time.

My other best friend and Edward's sister, Alice Cullen, has a boutique called _Topaz._ It's a pretty popular boutique here in Seattle and people especially love Alice's personal designs. Alice is a short pixie girl with black spiky hair and brown eyes. Then there's one of my best friends and Alice's boyfriend, Jasper Hale, he's looking to become a history teacher but at the moment he's about to be deployed overseas. He is also the twin of Rosalie, he has blonde hair and blue eyes like her.

It is going to be extremely hard on everyone, especially Alice when Jasper is overseas. She is always terrified that he won't come back home to her, and I don't blame her for being worried. I know what it feels like to almost lose the one you love, I almost lost Edward in a car accident when we were sixteen years old. I would have died myself if I lost him.

"Edward" I whisper.

"Hmmm"

I giggle as I climb over so I'm on top of him and go to kiss his lips gently.

"We have to wake up" I whisper to him "Nessie, Jake, and Seth need help moving boxes" I remind him. His eye lids slowly open up to show his bright green eyes and smiles.

"I know but, five more minutes" he grins pulling me back and I giggle as I go to kiss him once again on the lips.

It's been four years since Ness, Jake, and Seth graduated from high school and were not fresh graduates out of college. Nessie would be moving in with Alice just for a short while, until Jasper get's back after his year long leave, and then move in with Jake and Seth.

Nessie got a job recently as a teacher's helper for a preschool. The teaching is a way for her to pay the bills while really she was trying to write a novel. Nessie, which is short for Vanessa, is a small girl with bronze hair like her brother and but has brown eyes. Nessie is Edward's younger sister by blood. Him and Nessie where young when their mother died and their abusive alcoholic father had put them both up for adoption. Nessie was 1st and she went through foster care for years until Esme and Carlisle, their adopted parents, had found Nessie brining the two siblings together again.

Then there's Jacob, who is trying to find a job here in Seattle for a mechanic or try and open his own garage. Nessie is complaining because she thinks he's stubborn for not allowing her to 'invest' into his garage since she can afford it. I know how Jake feels, Edward tries to buy things for me all the time, but I want to work for the money on my own. It just doesn't feel right.

Jacob is a tall muscular kid with black hair and brown eyes, his cousin Seth, looks a lot like him. Seth is looking into opening up some sort of business but for now he got a job at a coffee shop.

"Come on" I groan and he chuckles as he kisses my lips one last time.

"Alright let's go" he smirked. I laugh as I crawl off the bed and glimpse to see the photo of the picture Alice gave me years ago when we all went our separate ways for college. I framed it and it will forever stay by my bedside next to the photo of Edward and I.

I then got changed out of my t-shirt from Dartmouth and the pair of Edward's boxer's I was wearing. I then change into a nice gray sweater, jeans, and a pair of chuck taylor's with my hair down. Alice is going to kill me for wearing jeans, crazy pixie and her fashion ways.

"Ready" I call to Edward who is dressed up in his Dartmouth University Sweatshirt, jeans, and a pair of Nikes.

"Yup, all ready" he smiled taking my hand.

"Well what are we waiting for" I smirk as we both make our way out of our apartment and over to the new apartment on the floor below us. It would be right across the hall from Alice and Jasper's apartment. They had got a hold of it easily because the old women who used to live there had moved to a retirement home so they were able to snatch it away once the women left. Rosalie and Emmett live down the hall from Edward and I.

When we arrive we see Alice already taking charge with placing boxes while Nessie is watching her sister with amusing eyes.

"So where do you want this?" Jacob asked "wait a second, this is my apartment, why am I listening to you?"

"Because I know the best place where to put everything, I am Alice" the pixie quipped and Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Put it in the kitchen babe" Nessie smiled kissing Jake's cheek.

"Hey guys" Edward greets them.

"Hey Ali" I greet my best friend with a hug.

"Hey Bells!" She chirped "what are you wearing?"

"I believe they are called clothes dear Alice" I tease and she rolls her eyes.

"You and the god awful fabric you call clothes" I laugh as I go to see what I can do.

"Baby Bell!" Emmett boomed scooping me up in a hug.

"Ah! Em!" I cry out in a giggle as he threw me over his shoulder.

"Hey Bella!" Jasper greeted me as I saw him looking at me upside down.

"Hey Jasper" I say and he chuckles.

"Emmett put your sister down now!" Rosalie scolded at her big bear of a boyfriend or should I say soon to be fiancé. Yep, my brother is finally going to ask Rose to marry him. When, I don't know. The poor bear is nervous like crazy when to propose to Rosalie and I don't blame him. We come from a failed marriage background, our parents. I'm kind of scared of the idea of marriage still, looks like Emmett is about to conquer his fear.

"Thank you" I say as he places me down and I go to greet Rose.

"So where do we begin?" Jasper asked as we looked at all the boxes in the apartment.

"Just start placing things were you think they might go" Nessie shrugged.

"We'll fix it later, and anything that is Ness's bring over to Alice's and Jasper's" Jacob said.

"Okay" I agree. Soon we're all going through the boxes and having a good time when Emmett starts laughing.

"Who's is this? Seth? Whoever this belongs to is a very lucky man" Emmett said pulling out a long black lace piece of lingerie causing Nessie to turn bright red.

"You put that back now" she hissed at him stuffing it back into the box.

"That's yours?" Edward asked and Nessie rolled her eyes.

"Edward I'm 22 years old, I'm a big girl" she stated.

"I know, but Ness you are my little sis" Edward points out.

"Speaking of little sisters, what are you and mine doing? Playing cards?"

Emmett loves to tease us about our sex life because we were the last of the group to have sex. I was scared to save it for marriage because as I mentioned before I have a fear of marriage. Besides, Edward and I have only had sex a few times. The 1st was in college. Edward said we should try to save it off for marriage but I am a bit nervous about that idea. I know he wants to get married but I'm very unsure. I saw how my parents marriage failed, how they fought every night. How I used to sleep with Emmett as children because the fighting would get so bad. I know Edward is planning to purpose sometime, after all he did give me a promise ring back in high school that still sparkles on my finger to this day. I know when he told me the words _It's just a way to show you I'm going to love you forever_ meant he was also planning for marriage. Whatever happens to us I know I'll love Edward forever and he'll love me back for the rest of eternity.

"Emmett" I growl and he bursts out laughing.

"Kidding...kind of gross talking about it now thinking about it" Emmett mentioned shivering and I rolled my eyes.

"Aw Emmett did that hurt? You know, thinking?" I tease and he frowns while the others laugh.

"Touché sister dear, touché" I laugh with the others.

"Come on let's go get a pizza" Alice announces.

"I'll order it now!" Jasper called out.

Soon a nice steaming warm pie came to us. We all hung around in Seth and Jacob's new living room. I was sitting on Edward's lap while everyone was in the embrace of their other half, expect kid has yet to find a girl that is right for him, we know he'll find someone but who the heck knows when.

For the rest of the night we all just laughed and had a good time, not worrying about everything crazy in our lives. Oh, you just got to love my friends.


	2. Creative Ideas

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Creative Ideas**

(Edward's POV)

I walked up the rainy sidewalk of Seattle from work like I do every afternoon to the coffee shop. When I can I try to have lunch with my lovely Bella but a lot of days like this I'm going to the coffee shop Seth is now working at. Before Seth got a job here it was my hang out with Emmett and Jasper. I guess you can say it was our 'man cave type thingy'. It wasn't exactly a man cave but it was our escape to be guys while the girls normally hung around Alice's apartment or sometimes they would join us down here. Somehow I feel like we're apart of the old T.V show, _Friends_, when we do this. I mentioned this to the others once and the only response I got was how Emmett wanted to be Joey.

I walk into the shop to see the guys on the couches. Seth was sitting down for what seemed to be his break, Jake had a newspaper and was circling for jobs, Emmett looked nervous while Jasper tried to consult him.

"So what did I miss?" I ask as I plop down. I was in my doctor scrubs and had my briefcase right next to me.

"I'm trying to think of ways to propose to Rosie" Emmett said as he looked at the red velvet ring box holding the ring.

"Emmett she loves you and I'm pretty sure she'll say yes" I say not really seeing there's a problem.

"But you know Rose! I do not want to upset her on what could be one of the most memorable days of her life!" Emmett cried out.

"Deep much?" Seth muttered as he took a sip of his coffee.

"What's with Jake?" I ask motioning to the guy examining the paper.

"Looking for a job, if I ever want to open my own garage or support Ness in the future I need one" he said looking through the paper.

"You know Ness did offer to invest in opening a garage for you" Jasper pointed out.

"Well I don't want to feel like I'm taking advantage of her money" Jacob stated.

"I'm sure Carlisle wouldn't mind investing" I mention and Jacob shook his head.

"Nope! I will do this on my own, no offense"

"Alright" I say.

"Anyway back to important manners, Rosie! Ring! Wedding! Propose!" Emmett cried in desperation.

"Emmett calm down..maybe just do it when you guys are alone or when we all go out?" I suggest.

"I guess...I'll think of something creative. Anyway when are you exactly planning to ask my sister to hitch with you?" Emmett questioned and I raised my eyebrows.

"And you know I want to marry Bella how?"

"It's pretty obvious Edward" Jasper spoke up "you're pretty whipped"

"Well..okay so maybe I do want to propose to Bella" I say.

"Well good luck with that" Emmett snorted.

"And why is that Mr. Know's everything about Romance" I huff.

"She's Bella. One thing she has always been afraid of, marriage. I don't know what she's going to say to you honestly" Emmett said and I frown.

"I love her and she loves me, why wouldn't she say yes?"

"Our parents divorce, you just have to convince her that you two aren't going to end up like Renee and Charlie. You remember how they used to fight? Remember Bella used to talk to you over the walkie-talkie un the middle of the night" Emmett says and a hint of remembrance hits me.

"Oh yeah right" I mumble.

"Just try and convince her, Bella loves you it's just she's scared of marriage" Jasper explained and I nod.

"Guess I'll try" I sigh. I then notice a new girl in the coffee shop send a little flirtatious wave towards Seth. She has curly red hair and big brown eye. I see Seth wave back with enthusiasm and a smile. I exchange looks with the other guys as we watch Seth.

"What?" he question.

"What the heck was that?" Jacob asked him.

"Huh? I just waved at Maggie, she works here" Seth's gaze didn't leave Maggie's and we all laugh.

"What?" He whined.

"My friend, you are whipped" Jacob teased patting Seth on the back.

"Shut up" Seth mumbled.

"So anyway onto more important things..ME! How am I suppose to PROPOSE!?" Emmett cried out.

"Calm down dude" Jasper said "look why don't you try...giving it to her on a teddy bear?" Jasper suggested and Emmett frowned.

"Wait are you suggesting just because I am bear like I should propose to her using a bear?!" Emmett stared down Jasper.

"What? I don't know? Too girly? Mushy!? I don't know!?I have been hanging around Alice too much, I love the girl to pieces but I mean I guess she can have a very feminine influence on someone?" Jasper replied.

"Actually I was going to say brilliant idea there Jasper, now if you excuses me I'm going to build a bear" Emmett announced getting up.

"You know you could just buy a small little one in like a gift shop?" I point out.

"What's the fun in that? Yo Seth, you wanna help?" Emmett asked.

"Can't, I got a shift to go back to dude. Good luck though" Seth said getting up and back to the counter.

"Jasper?"

"No way, I'm suppose to join the military soon, don't need to be seen in Build a Bear" Jasper answered "anyway I'm going to help Alice around the boutique, spend sometime with her"

"Sure go to a friggin boutique but to help a brother win your sister over!? Fine dude!" Emmett huffed.

"Ugh, fine" Jasper groaned "I'll go but I swear to god if I get embarrassed I'll beat you up"

"Got it, yo Jake wanna come?"

"Where?" Jacob questioned.

"To the umm bike shop"

"Oh sure why not, I'm getting bored looking through the paper and my eyes kind of hurt now from all the newspaper. Yeah sure I'll go" Jacob muttered putting the paper down.

"See ya Eddie boy!" Emmett sung.

"So what bike shop is this exactly?" Jacob asked as they left the shop.

"We'll I'm going back to work now" I announce as I get up from the couch and back to the office. Now how to figure out to convince Bella to marry me?

**Glad to see good reviews already and people like it! :) You guys are awesome! Btw I know I talked about this before in my other story but can some of you please check out my story Sunrise, I worked really hard on it and there hasn't been a lot of reviews or viewing so if you would be so kind and to check it out that would be great, I'm working really hard with that story and this one. If you didn't know already it's about Renesmee after Breaking Dawn. Anyway if you want to read a story bout Renesmee go check it out in the meantime to all my fans of the Ever Since You Met Stories, you guys are awesome. Be on the lookout for more chapters ;) **


	3. Bear Love

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bear Love**

(Emmett's POV)

"Why the hell are we at Build a bear?" Jacob questioned as we walked in front of the Build-a-Bear here in Seattle.

"Because I'm going to use it to purpose to Rose" I tell him and he snorts.

"A build a bear- why do I even ask?" Jacob sighed.

"Come on, let's go get one for my Rosie" I say as we all enter the build a bear.

"So what do we chose a bear and stuff it ourselves or do we like give it to the guy?" Jasper questioned looking at the unstuffed bears.

"These things are creepy without any stuffing..kind of look like freaky little things you shouldn't feed after midnight" Jacob said starring at the bear.

"Yeah they kind of do" Jasper added.

"Let's just pick one" I huff as I chose the big brown bear and hand it to the employee.

"Okay so now you have to kiss the heart" the old women told me and I frown. She was one of those old ladies who couldn't see well and was probably in her mid eighties or something. I don't know why she was working at Build-A-Bear but oh well.

"That's fine lady" I say pushing her bony hand away.

"No you need to little boy kiss the flower" she protested.

"M'am I'm not little. I'm in my twenties" I tell her.

"Yeah sure you are" she said "just kiss it"

"Emmett just do it" Jasper groaned.

"Fine" I go to kiss it and look at the old women strangely.

"Good little boy, now I'll stuff him for you" once the crazy lady stuffs the bear we go to the air bath station.

"Okay so we wash him off now" I say looking at the 'bath'.

"It's just air" Jacob points out.

"Whatever we need to clean it off!" I say as I put the bear under the air and 'wash' him.

"Let's just get the accessories now" Jasper murmured as we got to the outfits.

"So what do we get?" I ask looking at all the outfits.

"How about this one?" Jasper points to one with a heart shirt.

"Bingo!" I say.

"Hmmm maybe a pair of jeans and a cap" Jasper said handing me a pair of bear jeans and a ski hat. Jacob and I both stare at Jasper.

"What? What do you think, I have a fashionista as a girlfriend? You didn't think I was going to pick up some of her fashion tips" Jasper retorted.

"Fine, Fine, Fine" I say as I look at the accessories.

"I'm giving him bunny slippers, he needs an Emmett touch" I say as I grab the pair of bunny slippers.

"Alright then" Jacob said as we made our way to the birth certificate station.

"Okay so what's its full name" I say as I click on the computer.

"I don't know" Jasper shrugged.

"Hmm about Mr. Emmy Bearton Swan" I say as I type it.

"Let's see he's 20 inches and 20 oz's, the fur color is brown" Jasper pointed to the screen "and eye color is black"

"I got it Jazz, I'm not three" I protest as I type the information into the computer.

"Alright Belongs to.."

"Rosalie Lillian Hale" I smile as I type her name into it.

"I'm sure she'll love this" Jacob muttered.

"Shut it! Come on let's go by Mr. Emmy Bearton" I say as we go to then purchase the bear.

"Alice just texted me" Jasper said as he pulled out his phone.

"What did she say?" I ask.

"Tonight we're all having dinner at Embry's" Jasper said. Embry's Bar and Grill was another hang out for us at night. Normally we had dinner there on the weekends, like this beautiful Friday, and have a few drinks and hang around.

"Okay so I can take her there right after I purpose" I announce.

"Alright well good luck then Em man" Jasper said patting my back.

"Thanks Dude" I say and Jacob gives me a pat on the back as well.

"Make me go there again and I'll tear the eyes out of your socket got it?"

"Crystal Clear" I say. Now to purpose to my Rosie.

* * *

I had to have everything perfect for my Rosie. If this goes wrong then I know she isn't going to be happy. At least let her be happy about this one memorable moment all girls are suppose to have. I really don't get it though, I mean you think a girl would just be ecstatic to be purpose, no the guy has to bust their ass for the girl. Then again the girl can bust the guy's ass if they piss her off...Let me check everything over again.

Rose petals..check.

Nice Clothes..check.

Oh scented candles, Rosie loves those...check.

Romantic music..got it!

Waffle..that has nothing to do with this.

Build a Bear, check.

And most important the ring..check! Can't lose that or Rosie would definitely kill me. I place the box in the bear's lap. Now to wait...

"Emmett? Where are you? We have to go meet the guys for dinner?" Rosalie called out.

_Perfect_! This is all going to go out perfect..I think. I then press play on the CD player as it plays _Let's get it on by Marvin Gaye_.

"In here" I call out to her from the kitchen.

"What's with the rose petals? And the music- why did you chose this song?" she scrunched up her nose. I look to see her in a sexy red summer dress with her beautiful blonde hair down.

"Um I don't know..come on Rose! Let's get it on" I say as I twirl her around.

"Aw sweetie you're so sweet but we need to go" she said kissing my cheek.

"Thanks and I got you something else that you need to see 1st" I say as I pull out the build-a-bear.

"Aww how cute..why did you get me one? And why does he have bunny slippers?" she questioned.

"Um yeah ignore those" I place it in her arms and then she notices the ring box.

"Emmett" she breathed. Her eyes went wide and my grin went big. I then take the box from her and open it to the ring.

"Rosalie, I love you more than anything in this world. God, I'm crazy for you Rosie. So will you marry me?"

"Emmett I..."


	4. Let's Get it On

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Let's Get it On**

(Rosalie's POV)

I looked at Emmett as he was on one knee right in front of me. This had to be a dream, I mean this isn't real. He was proposing!? The moment I have waited for such a long time, the moment practically every single girl has dreamt of since they were little was happening to me! This couldn't be happening! I just looked at that bear of mine with a shocked face.

"Rosie don't leave me hanging?" he pleaded.

"Sorry" I say shaking my head getting myself out of shock.

"So? Will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes, oh Emmett yes! I'll marry you" I say with tears of joy streaming down my face as I go to kiss my big bear. He then slips the diamond on my finger and a grin spreads across my face.

Seems like just yesterday we were teenagers and he asked me out on our 1st date..

_Royce King the biggest man whore of the school was trying to take advantage of me in the Janitors closet when all of a sudden Emmett came to the rescue.. _

_"Hey let go of her!" I heard someone boom. I snap around to see Emmett, my big bear hero._

_"What is it Swan?" Royce growled._

_"Put down my lady King or I'll kick your ass" he growled. Wait did he just say my lady?_

_"Fine" he said pushing me into Emmett._

_"You just missed out on the best opportunity of your lifetime Daisy" Royce said making his way down the hall._

_"It's Rosalie dumb ass" I call out at him "thanks Em"_

_"No problem Rosie" he smiled._

_"So I'm your girl?" I question and he blushes._

_"Rosie I have wanted to ask you this for awhile..will you go out on a date with me? This Friday night at the movies..it can be romantic" I was speechless._

_"Rosalie don't leave me hanging here" He said. I roll my eyes and then kiss his cheek._

_"Finally Emmett" I smile. He then lights up like a Christmas tree._

_"Let me walk you to class?" he offered me his arm._

_"Sure" I smile as we go over to my English room. I finally got myself my bear. _

I got my bear then and I have my bear now. I hug tight to Emmett as we both sway back and forth to _Let's Get it On_. Not exactly my song chose for 1st dance, but for now it makes Emmett happy and it suits my goof's personality.

"Come on, let's go to the others" I whisper to him.

"You know the guys know already, I asked Jasper and Jake to get the build a bear with me" Emmett said and I giggle "maybe we can just ditch them and 'let's get it on' if you know what I mean" he said wriggling his eyebrows and I roll my eyes.

"We can save the for tonight" I purr in his ear "Come on, let's go tell the others" I say grabbing his hand.

"Awww Rosie" he whined. I chuckle as we go down to Embry's Bar and Grill.

When we get there I immediately ran over to them and all the girls came running over to me with big grins. Alice looked like some super energizer bunny pixie as she bounced all over the place.

"Oh my gosh! Let me see the ring!" Alice exclaimed as I showed them my hand and they all squealed.

"It's so beautiful" Nessie gushed.

"Nice job brother bear" Bella teased as she nudged Emmett "Rose we're going to be sister in laws now"

"That's right" I chuckle as I go to hug my new sister.

"Oh I can't wait to get married" Alice sighed hinting Jasper who bit his lip, I knew he wanted to it's just he was going away in what would be a week soon. I think he was going to purpose once he was safe and sound with Alice and his service was done.

"Yeah" Bella muttered, she didn't seemed to thrilled about marriage. Emmett mentioned sh has this fear of it, which I can't blame her for. After all I don't blame Emmett taking this long, they both came from a divorce background that just ended in heartbreak for all of them.

"Congratulations Rose" Jasper said hugging me.

"Thanks Jazz" I smile hugging my twin "you'll be there right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" he told me. I chuckle as I gave him a playful nudge.

"Tell me you were pleased by Mr. Emmy Bearton or I'll kill him" Jacob muttered.

"Who?" I question turning to Emmett.

"I named the bear that from Build a Bear" he admitted "by the way it's Mr. Emmy Bearton _Swan_! It's your own personal Emmy Bear Rosie!"

"Well it's cute" I smiled looking at my big bear. I was so love struck right now, nothing could rain on my parade that's for sure.

"Wait hold up he proposed with a build a bear?" Alice asked and I nod.

"It was very Emmett, he was even dress up" I add.

"That's cute, when I get proposed I want it to be romantic" Alice said dreamily with her head in the clouds.

"Come on let's celebrate!" Bella exclaimed as we got a pitch of sprite.

"Cheers! To Rosalie and Emmett! The 1st of us to get married!" Jasper said. I share a smile with Emmett as we drink up.

We then spend the rest of the night playing darts and chatting with our friends. Alice is already my wedding planner, crazy little pixie. She already planned practically the entire wedding in an hour.

I was thinking of having Bella as my maid of honor, maybe it could help Edward get her to marry him. Soften her opinion up on marriage.

Soon it was almost midnight when Emmett and I returned home to our apartment.

"Rosalie can we 'Get it on'? Please" Emmett begged and I smirk.

"Let's" he then turns the song back to _Let's Get it On_ and we dive for the bed.

Best proposal ever!


	5. Girl Talk and the Notebook?

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! S.M DOES!**

**Girl Talk and...the Notebook? **

(Alice's POV)

"So let's talk weddings" I exclaim as I pour Bella, Rosalie, and Nessie a cup of coffee each. We were all sitting around my tiny little kitchen table like we do almost every mornings on the weekend.

"No more Alice" Rosalie groaned as she had her head leaned against Bella.

"I see someone celebrated all night" I wink and she chuckles.

"Possibly, I'm just exhausted. It's nice it's the weekend now"

"Yeah" I agree "so anyway back to weddings-"

"Shesh Ali girl someone is excited for this wedding, I can tell you want to get married I see?" Bella smirked and I nod.

"Oh I love Jazz to death and I want him to live his dream of fighting for his country. I can't hold him back from that dream" I sigh "as much as I want him safe with me but when he gets back we're getting married, well he needs to purpose- oh you get the idea! He will purpose even if I have to purpose to him myself!"

"Of course you would purpose yourself" Nessie giggled.

"What I'm a strong independent women and I'll do it myself if he waits to long!" I say and all the girls chuckle.

"Oh well I was thinking of having it this Summer, so Jazz can see it" Rosalie smiled.

"That's so sweet" Nessie sighed in delight.

"I actually have a dress in mind, want to come over to the apartment quick. I have the cateologue" Rosalie motioned to the door.

"Sure"

That's when the phone and Nessie jumped up.

"Oh that might be my publisher, see how they like the book I wrote" she grinned "go on without me"

Ness just wrote a romance novel she worked really hard on for the past couple of months and wanted to finally get it published.

"You sure?"

"Yeah" Nessie shrugged.

"Kay, good luck" we all head over to Rosalie and Emmett's apartment. When we arrive I see none other than the love of my life snoring away while Emmett was on the couch watching a movie, I think it's the _Notebook_? Leave it to Emmett to watch a chick flick.

"T-h-h-e-y d-i-i-i-e-d together-r-r-r how c-u-t-e" he sobbed as he watched the movie.

"Hear hand me your phone" Bella motioned to Rosalie.

"Oh you're devious" I smile having a feeling I know what she's planning. Bella winks as she then sneaks up on her big bear of a brother.

"Say cheese Em!" Bella jumps in front of him getting what seemed to be the perfect shot of Emmett bawling his eyes out.

"Bella! You better delete that" he pouted.

"Sorry Em, not gonna happen" she sung with a smug smile on her face.

"Belly I'm a cop, if that gets out the guys will totally make fun of me" he whined.

"That's the point"

"You're devious little sister. Too bad I way stronger than you" he said giving her a mischievous smile.

"What are you planning Em?" she asks as she starts to back towards us and away from him.

"Only this little sister" he then throws her over his back and she squeals.

"Rose! Ali! Help!" she calls out as she is waving the phone all over the place so Emmett can't grab it.

"Coming!" Rosalie giggled as she then snatched the phone out of her hand.

"Rosie please?" Emmett pouted.

"Rose you better not give in!" I yell.

"You better not Rose!" Bella cried out.

"Sorry Bella, I deleted Em" she said.

"Thanks Rosie I love you girl" he said kissing her lips. When they pulled away Rosalie gave us a wink. Oh she is good.

"Down you go Belly Bear" Emmett said placing her back on the couch.

"Thanks Emmy Bear" Bella laughs. Rosalie and I then take a seat next to Bella while Emmet went to go get pop corn.

"Aw Rose why did you delete it?" Bella asked.

"I didn't I saved it and sent it to all the people on my contact list, which includes all the guys at the Police Department" she giggled.

"Why do you have all the guys on the Police Force on your contact list?" I questioned.

"Somebody needs to keep tabs on Emmett, the guy is a kid trapped inside a grown up's body"

"Shhh he's coming" I giggle as Emmett sits down with a tub of popcorn and he switches the _Notebook_ to wrestling.

"So why might you fine ladies be at the apartment?" he asked.

"Oh we need Rose's wedding catalogue, you know for your wedding" I sung and Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Crazy Pixie" he murmured.

"Heard that!" I call out to him.

"I got it!" Rosalie yelled from the other room as she came in with the catalogue "want to go back to yours?"

"Let's" I say. We were about to leave when Jasper's phone buzzed waking him up. Oh this was going to be funny.

"Who the hell is it?" he mumbled flipping his phone to see his new text message and then bursts out laughing.

"What is it? Anything funny?" Emmett asked trying to peak at Jasper's screen.

"Oh you can say that" Jasper laughed as he held up his phone. There was the picture of Emmett crying during the Notebook.

"Oh come on guys!" Emmett moaned as he buried his face into a pillow.

"When the hell did this happen?" Jasper laughed.

"While you were sleeping my Jazzy" I chirped as I went to kiss his cheek.

"Damn, I always miss the funny stuff" with that we all laughed while Emmett scowled at us.

"Come on let's go back to see Ness and go through this wedding catalogue!" I squeal. Rosalie and Bella both shake their heads in laughter as we head down.

When I get into the apartment I see Ness but she has tears streaming down her face and the phone in her grip.

"And I never want you to call this place again! GOT IT! My friend is a cop and he'll gladly put you away if you call again- I DON'T CARE!" she then hung up the phone with such force it kind of scared me seeing Ness like that. She then just burst down into uncontrollable tears and fell onto her knees.

"Nessie sis what is it?" I ask her as rush to her side and kneel down to my sister brushing back her hair.

"Get Edward! Now! I don't care if he's at work this is an emergency!" she cried out.

"What is it Ness?" Bella questioned.

"Please just get my brother" she sobbed. Who the heck called that had Ness so worked up?


	6. Family Drama

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! S.M DOES!**

**Family Drama**

(Nessie's POV)

I sigh as I go to pick up the phone. I was really hoping this was my publisher, I just really wanted to publish the book I have been working on like crazy. With everything in my life it was so hard to juggle my career of writing while trying be a teacher's helper at the same time.

I also had hope Jake would just let me invest into getting him a garage. It is no trouble at all but he can be very stubborn when it comes to stuff like that. I guess it's always been down to the issue that I have more money than him. Which a relationship shouldn't be based on, it should be me trying to help the person I love. Though it hasn't always been true though, me being rich..I normally don't like to go down the road of my years in the foster care system.

I shiver at the thought of foster care.

I never had any nice homes, before Esme and Carlisle found me I was living with these really mean foster parents. They didn't really care too much for me and I don't like to talk about it. I just learned to forget it once I got a real family.

I did have a family before the Cullen's, I was Vanessa Elizabeth Masen once in my life. I had a small peaceful little life with my brother and mom in Chicago, the place I was born and raised in until I was five years old.

I still remember my birth mom sometimes, Edward has a better memory of her, but I remember we have her bronze hair and she had the prettiest green eyes ever. I know I got her curls while Edward has my dad's thick hair, none of us got his dark brown hair color. I did get his brown eyes while Edward got mom's green eyes. I also remember our mom, Elizabeth, used to smell of lilacs. Kind of how Esme smells of cinnamon, apples, and baby wipes. Both of my mothers, birth and adopted, are very alike. Both are very kind and loving dotting mothers. My fathers on the other hand are different in so many ways. My adopted dad was my hero, my birth dad wasn't.

My Mom had died from some rare flu and even though I was only about a year old I remember being sent to live with my cruel alcoholic father. He put me up for adoption when I was very young, maybe about two years old, while he moved to Washington with Edward. I was then put through the foster care system for a few years until I was found by Carlisle and Esme. I remembered so little but I always remembered I had a brother, Edward, and a mother that died. It took me about three years until I found Edward again, three years of hell in the foster care system. From Chicago I then moved to Washington where I gained a family.

I learned that Edward was found by Carlisle and Esme after they found him in the hospital from a little incident my 'dad' caused. He was drunk and knocked a candle over, almost setting the whole house on fire and almost killing Edward in the process. If it wasn't for a fireman my brother would have been toast, literally.

I never told people of my life in foster care and I don't exactly plan to. No one knows, not even Jacob. I guess the topic never was addressed because I hate talking about it so much. I've been able to avoid it for the past seventeen years so I really don't see the need to discuss it.

If the Cullen's didn't take me in then I wouldn't have the love of a family or would have fallen madly in love with Jacob.

I sigh as I then pick up the phone.

"Hello?" I answer.

_"Hello"_ a Gruff voice answered gruffly on the other end _"is there an Edward or Vanessa around? Or is there somone that I can talk to that has any relation to them?"_ I frown, who the heck was this? Their voice sounded somewhat familiar to me.

"Vanessa speaking" I answer formally.

_"Vanessa, it's glad to hear your voice"_ the familiar voice said and I frown.

"Who is this?" I demand.

_"Edward Masen..your father"_ I froze and I felt a wave of emotions hit me like a ton of bricks. The tears pricked my eyes and I felt anger surge through my body.

"My what!?" I growl into the phone.

_"Look I know I'm the last person you would want to talk to-" _

"You think!?" I snap.

_"I want to apologize to you and your brother" _he said.

"Yeah right" I spat.

_"I do, I'm a better man now"_ he pleaded.

"I don't believe it" I cry out "You put us through hell, you abused us and mistreated us! You're own children and we were just a pile of crap to you! For god sake, you put me up for adoption when I was two years old! I went through hell in the foster care system! I didn't find Edward until I was five years old. You do realize you almost killed Edward when you set the house on fire because you were drunk and knocked a candle over!" I blew up at him.

_"I know, I know but look Vanessa-"_

"What?" I hiss.

_"Just hear me out, can't a father get to know his own daughter?" _

"You're not my father, my father is Carlisle" I snap.

_"Oh yeah, the rich doctor and his prissy wife who adopted you and Edward" _he snorted_ "just like out of a fairy tale, the snobby rich couple adopts a pair of misfits" _

"Oh shut up" I snap "he's a better father than you'll ever be and don't you dare insult them!"

_"Oh yeah! Well I help give life to you! Without me you wouldn't be on this planet!" _He blew up.

"I don't care" I growl.

_"I am going to see you and your brother no matter what! I will see you!"_ He vowed through the phone.

"Hear me out and only this one and I never want to hear from you again. Just leave me, Edward, and our family ALONE! And I never want you to call this place again! GOT IT! My friend is a cop and he'll gladly put you away if you call again-"

_"But I'm your father-"_ he remarked.

"I DON'T CARE!" I yell as I then slam the phone with such force. I trembled with a sob as I break down crying and fall to the floor. The man who made my life a living hell has come back to ruin everything.

"Nessie sis what is it?" I look to see Alice and the other girls now in the room, I didn't even hear them over my fight with.._Mr. Masen_. No way I was going to call that man my father, that will only ever belong to Carlisle.

She brushed my hair away in a comforting matter as I began to shake in sobs. I needed Edward here, I needed my brother. As much as I would love to be with Jake, I needed my brother.

"Get Edward! Now! I don't care if he's at work this is an emergency!" I cried out.

"What is it Ness?" Bella questioned.

"Please just get my brother" I sobbed.

"Alright Ness I'll call him, and Jake too?" she asked and I nod gasping with sobs on the kitchen floor. Alice goes to pull me into a hug trying to calm me down but it isn't working very good.

"Come on kiddo what's the matter?" she asked but I just sobbed some more. My whole body was trembling with fear. I was beyond upset right now, I think I was having some sort of panic attack.

"He's coming right now, and Jake will be here" Bella told me gently as she gave me a reassuring arm squeeze.

"Ness calm down, you're hyperventilating" Rosalie said noticing my erratic breathing. I felt like my heart was going to explode as I tried to gasp for air and my whole body still shakes.

"Nessie you're shaking, what is it?" Alice asked panicked.

"I think she's having a panic attack" Bella said "shh Ness just calm down"

It didn't take a long time after Bella's call for Edward to come rushing in to see me having a panic attack out on the floor with Alice still trying to calm me down with the others.

"What's going on?" Edward asked gently. I couldn't find words to speak.

"She's hyperventilating or having some sort of panic attack" Bella explained.

"Nessie take a deep breathe" he told me gently.

"What's going on?" Jacob came rushing in with Seth followed by Emmett and Jasper.

"What the hell happened?" Emmett questioned.

When Jacob saw me he rushed to my side in an instant.

"Nessie are you okay?"

"Everyone give her space, you're crowding her" Rosalie said as I tried to breathe.

"Edward, Alice, Jacob help her" Bella instructed "everyone just don't crowd her like a bunch of zoo animals"

"Hey Ness shhh just calm down. Take a deep breathe sweetie" Alice said.

"Baby, shhh you're fine. Just calm down" Jacob told me as I then began taking a few deep breathes returning my breathing rate back to normal. Though I felt some tears prick my eyes.

"Ness please just tell us what's the matter, we can't help you if you don't tell us" Edward pleaded.

"Dad- Dad called" I make out.

"Dad? What did he say to you?" Alice questioned confused.

"Not that Dad" I whisper and Edward's eyes then go wide.

"No" he breathed and I nod.

"You mean your birth dad?" Bella questioned and I nodded.

"He- he wanted me to forgive him and I can't. He wants to get to know us, and then he insulted Carlisle and Esme. He vowed that he's going to see us no matter what, I don't want him back in my life! He's going to ruin everything!" I cry as Edward tries to calm me down.

"Shh Ness look he's not going to do anything, I promise" he then hugs me tight as I burry my face into my brother's chest.

"He isn't going near anyone in this family, everything will be fine" he tried to comfort me

"What if he does? What if he's just come back to cause my life to become hell again" I sob.

"What do you mean?"

"It's silly" I protest.

"Ness" Jacob begged.

"Fine" I sigh "last time I saw him I was sent to foster care and it was hell. What if something happens again, something horrible" I cried.

"Nessie you have never told us anything about your life in foster care" Jacob mentioned and all the others nodded in agreement "I didn't think it was hell for you"

"It was- I just don't talk about it because, it hurts. I was traveling from family to family with the memories of dad and his abuse...then I stayed with an abusive family for a year. I was finally moved to a new family again but the scars they gave me have yet left me!" I sob as I heard some gasps come from the others.

"Shh Nessie you won't have to go through that ever again" Edward told me "and- _Mr. Masen_ isn't going to lay a hand on you or anyone else in this family"

"Thanks.." I mumble. I hugged onto my brother for a little bit before going into Jacob's embrace on the floor while I let Edward go to Bella. I think he needs the love of his life to comfort him for a bit.

Jacob then lifted me up in his big warm arms and I curled up in him with tears still streaming down my face.

"I'll take her to bed" Jacob said softly

"Alright, Ness it's going to be fine I promise" Edward said giving me a kiss on the cheek and I got a small hug and a kiss on the top of the head from Alice. Everyone else bid me goodnight as Jacob carried me to my room just making me feel like a worthless person who had a panic attack just from a phone call.

I felt like a little kid as Jacob helped me change into my pajamas and tuck me in to make sure I was all good. What did I do to deserve him?

"Jacob" I whisper.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Stay?" I plead and he nods. He then kicks off his sneakers and his pants so he's in his boxes and I curl up to him in the bed.

"Ness everything is going to be fine" he whispered as I snuggled my way onto his chest.

"I know..I love you so much" I whisper.

"Me too Nessie, more than anything in the world" he whispered kissing the top of my head as sweet sleep soon began to take over me.


	7. Dark Past

**Dark Past**

(Bella's POV)

I watched as Jacob carried Ness away to her room, the poor girl has kept her life in foster care in the dark all these years. When I always looked at Ness I saw her as the sweet innocent little girl who came into our lives when we were eight, she's always been like my little sister. Who knew she went through hell back in Chicago, moving from home to home. Her father left her in Chicago while dragging Edward with him to Washington leaving her alone to fend for herself as just a small child. I find that kind of sick.

Even though Renee and Charlie may messed up my views on marriage, I know they both love me. Sue loves me like her own as well, hell even Phil. Sure they disappointed me a couple of times with their marriage, but they didn't make my life a living hell or fail me as a parent. Charlie nor Renee ever laid a hand on me or Emmett, they would never. They love and cared for Emmett and I both.

They never wanted to hurt us, it's just I guess they were never the right people to get married. I take a look on a marriage, like Edward's birth parents, and I feel like my fear of marriage can get a little pathetic but I guess it just has to do with the fear things won't be the same for Edward and I after marriage. Anyway, looking at Edward's birth parents relationship, it's sad. His father became an abusive alcoholic while his birth mother died from getting a rare flu.

"I can't believe it" Edward breathed as he saw down on the couch once Ness left the room and ran his fingers through his thick hair "my dad- that bastard"

"Are you going to be okay?" I ask as I sit down next to him.

"Yeah, where did he even call from?" he asked looking at the phone.

"It's a Seattle area code" Alice whispered.

"So he's in Seattle" Rosalie added as the others all came to sit on the couches in Alice's living room.

"Maybe I should just call him back- tell him off" Edward said reaching for the phone but I stop him.

"No don't, he'll just try and beat you down" I say

"Look what he made Ness do" Seth added "The girl is now curled up next to Jacob all broken and worked up, I for one think just avoiding him might send him the message"

"Fine, Emmett if he keeps bothering us or calling us, we can put a restraining order against him right? Or at least report him to the police?" Edward asks and my brother nods.

"Yeah, don't worry I'll make sure he won't bother you guys. After all I do own a gun" Emmett said trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Which I cannot still believe the state of Washington gave you" Alice murmured.

"Hey I'm a damn good cop, don't need to be hating on me" he said and I roll my eyes.

"Let's get back to important matters, like should Ness even know he's in Seattle?" I ask and Edward shook his head.

"No, she can't" he answered.

"But we shouldn't keep her in the dark about it, you know she doesn't like being treated like she's five" Alice added.

"I know that, I would tell her. I want to tell her but it's for her own good. You saw how she broke down just now I don't want her to have to live in constant fear he'll show up at her doorstep. If he does, then I'll make sure to beat the crap out of him" Edward announced.

"What did he do to you guys?" I whisper in concern as I brush Edward's hair in a way to calm him down.

"He put us through hell, all these years I thought Ness was safer in foster care but in reality she wasn't. My dad was a cruel man who used alcohol as a way to deal with his problems. I guess that's why neither Ness or I drink as much" He murmured "and sadly even though Ness lived with dad for such a short time as a kid I don't think the scars he gave her have yet faded from her memory. I still remember every cruel thing he did to me- that asshole!"

"Edward dude we won't let him harass you or Ness any more. We'll make sure of it" Emmett said in a sincere matter.

"Yeah you guys are family, we don't leave family behind" Rosalie added with a soft smile.

"Thanks..I'm going home now. I need to think, Bella?"

"Coming" I say softly as we both bid our goodbyes and head to our apartment. On the short way there it was absolute silence as I just held his hand, never wanting to let go.

When we get into the apartment he goes to sit down on the couch and stares at his feet for awhile. I slowly approach him and sit down right next to him.

"Are you going to be okay?" I ask him softly and he shrugs.

"I guess it's just- shocking for me. After what, 20 something years he has nerve to try to come back into my life and my sisters. Practically 20 years Bella, he didn't try and find us in all those 20 years" He sighed running his fingers through his hair.

"I know" I say softly.

"You know the scar I told you I got from falling off my bike" he said out of the blu and I nod. I knew Edward had this scar on his lower back that he told me he got from falling off his bike the summer before we met. I only discovered it when we were younger and he had to take his shirt off for swimming. It was nothing big but it was just this scar that seemed to catch my eye as a child.

"Yeah..your dad did it, didn't he?" I ask and he nodded.

"Yep, he was angry with me one night he was drunk and tried to throw a bottle at me. Part of it hit me in the back right there, I was lucky it didn't get infected and healed" he murmured "but this man has caused us so much hell! I don't want him near you or anyone else! He's a cruel and evil man!"

"Hey look at me" I lift his head up so his green orbs are looking straight into mine "I know I don't know how you may feel, but I know this is going to be okay. You know why, because I love you and you are not going to go through this alone. You and Ness have Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Seth, Jacob and I to help you through this. Okay? You're not alone" I whisper to him.

"Thanks love" he said as his hands go to gently cup my face "I don't know what I would ever do without you. God I love you"

"I love you too" I whisper "I'll never leave you" I smile slightly reciting what he told me as children the day my parents spilt and the day he told me his story.

He smirked and went to kiss my lips gently "I'll never leave you Bella, ever" I then go into his embrace, he pulls me into his lap as I bury my face into the crook of his neck. We both just stay on the couch holding one another in silence.

"We still have the rest of the weekend to do something you know?" I point out "maybe if Ness wakes up soon we can all do something fun. Get your minds off of it all" I say trying to lighten up the mood.

"We could, but I think it's best for Ness just to relax for the rest of the day. She might not even wake up until tomorrow, she was really worked up after this" He said "But..I have an idea. I think I might just want to spend the rest of today with you" he smirked. I laugh as he goes to trail kisses up my neck. I kind of like where this might be going.

"I love you" I whisper to Edward.

"I love you too Bella, always" He told me as I went to go kiss him a gentle kiss. Even though everything looked pretty hectic for our future I wasn't going to leave Edward. I was going to stand with him and fight.


	8. New Girl, Dates, and Dog Grooming?

**New Girl, Dates, and Dog Grooming? **

(Jacob's POV)

I yawn as I wake up the next morning pretty early. I look around my girlfriend's bedroom, it was always a nice and warm place. A white room with a bunch of color and things that seem to scream Ness. It's a small room that has a big bed in the center with a purple comforter she dragged me to come get with her, but we ended up going to Harley and Davison later on that day so it was all good. She had her blinds which always let the right amount of light into the room and the pictures she has hanging all around the room. My favorite is one of us at the beach in La Push. I have my arms wrapped around her as we both laugh. Claire took the photo of us as I swirled her around the sand, it was around our senior graduation.

Speaking of Claire and Quil, I miss those guys. They're living in Portland now, Claire got a job there after college so they moved there. I know they might move to Seattle though last time Ness talked with Claire. Quil might be coming up to join his brother, Embry, in the restaurant business. If you didn't know, Embry's Bar and Grill was another hang out for the gang and I.

I turn to see Ness was lying next to me just staring at the wall of her bedroom.

"Are you okay?" I whisper to her as wrap my arms around her as she leans back into my chest.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just all the emotions and- ugh! I just want to spend the rest of my weekend happy- not worrying about that stupid son of a bitch" she grumbled turning around so she was facing me.

"I'm so sick of this all, can we just all go to the coffee shop today and be normal? I don't want to deal with this drama anymore"

"Alright" I say as I go to kiss her lips gently. She gives me a big grin and I smile. Looks like my Ness is finally back to her normal self.

"I'm going to get ready, try not to peak" she winked.

"Oh you know how to torture me so well" I tease and she giggles.

I go to get a pair of clothes I left here the other day. Just a black t-shirt, jeans, and my leather jacket. I change back into my sneakers and I grin seeing Ness come out. She's in a white t-shirt, jeans, and her purple converse. I smile as I wrap my arms around her torso.

"Shall we go?" I ask and she nods.

"We shall" she giggles as she takes my hand into the other room where Alice is up and ready with Jasper.

"Hey Ness? How are you feeling?" Alice asked her sister.

"Better, you guys want to go to the coffee shop? I just want a normal weekend for us" she asked.

"Sure, come on!" Alice smiled as we all soon went down to the coffee shop right next to our apartment building.

When we get there I see Seth giggling with the redhead, Maggie, from the other day. She's sitting on his knee and I look at the two.

"Hey Ness" I whisper to her.

"Hmm"

"Is Seth dating her? Or is he somehow interested in her?" I ask. When Ness spots them her eyes go wide and a smile spreads across her face.

"I don't know, but the girl is sitting on his knee for god's sake! This must be a sign!" Ness pointed out.

"Aww looks like I won't have to set up Seth with anyone now, looks like he found one" Alice sighed in content.

"Our little Seth is finally grown up" Jasper teased.

"Hey guys!" I look to see Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, and Edward make their way into the coffee shop to join us.

"Hey- why is that girl on Seth's knee?" Emmett asked pointing at the two.

"Yep" I answer.

"Well I say we embarrass them, come on" Emmett announced as we walked over to them.

"Oh hey guys!" Seth greeted us as the redhead quickly retracted from his knee and onto the couch right next to him.

"Hi" the redhead said immediately.

"So Seth who's your friend?" Alice asked him with a smile and he blushed a bright scarlet. Not as red as Bella though, but you get the idea.

"Everyone this is um my friend Maggie, Maggie these are the guys" he motioned to us.

"Hi nice to meet you all, Seth has said some really nice things about you all!" She smiled waving at us. I could hear an Irish accent coming through her voice.

"So...Maggie nice to meet you, are you originally from Seattle?" Alice asked and Maggie shook her head.

"No, I was born and raised in Ireland until I was 15 years old. Then I moved to America with my parents" Maggie explained "You noticed my Irish accent didn't you?"

"Um possibly, so like in Ireland is it really green?" Emmett asked earning a smack from Rosalie upside the head.

"Um I guess you can say that" she responded shyly.

"Anyway Maggie and I were talking about ideas for a business I can do..and I got one!" Seth exclaimed.

"What might that be?" I ask.

"Dog Grooming!" Seth exclaim and we all look at him incredulously.

"I'll call it Wolf Paw!"

"We're did you come up with dog grooming?" I ask him and he shrugged.

"I mean dude you know we are suppose to be decadent from wolves" he pointed out and my eyes went wide.

"Shhh you idiot those are the tribe stories you aren't suppose to tell anyone!" I hiss.

"I know but come on Jake like we're going to transform into a bunch of big dogs, oh and a bunch of vampires are going to come and cause havoc on the tribe" Seth snorted and I rolled my eyes at my cousin.

"Moron" I muttered.

"So anyway..." Ness said "back to dog grooming, how did you exactly come up with that one?"

"I don't know I was talking with Maggie and we both like dogs and stuff so I came up with the idea. I told Maggie and she said it was a good idea. Do you guys like it?" he asked and I shrugged.

"I mean whatever makes you happy man" I said "but I never really pictured you as a dog groomer"

"No, well it's not just going to be grooming. It's also a business where we'll walk your dogs, and there'll be a kennel. Kind of like a pet store too" he said "maybe it'll be a pet store, it's kind of in the works"

"Wait isn't that like _Pet Co_ then?" Rosalie pointed out.

"I said it was in the works still!" He protested.

"Oh Seth you'll figure something out" Maggie reassured him. Okay what does this girl see in him?

I then take out the newspaper and look through the jobs section.

_Back to job hunting_ I thought as I skimmed through the paper with my red marker circling any interesting ones.

"Whatcha doing?" Ness asked me as she went to go sit on my lap with a cup of coffee for her and one for me.

"Job hunting" I tell her taking my cup of coffee.

"Why don't you just let me invest in your garage already" she groaned.

"Ness please I want to work for this" I say "how do you feel about me working at a fish factory"

"No way" she frowned taking a sip of coffee "Jacob that job doesn't fit your persona and I know you won't be happy. Plus I don't want my boyfriend coming home smelling like fish" she wrinkled her nose.

"You are really making this difficult" I say pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Well then let me invest" She remarked with a big smug grin on her beautiful face.

"No" I state firmly. She sighs leaning back into my chest as I look through the newspaper some more.

"Well I have to go" Maggie announced getting up grabbing her purse and jacket "nice meeting you all, hopefully I'll see you all soon. Bye Seth!"

"Bye Maggie" he smiled at her as she walked away from the shop.

"I have to got too, I have a date tonight" Seth announced.

"No way!" Alice squealed "with Maggie! Oh she seems like such a sweet girl Seth-"

"I'm not going out with Maggie" he frowned looking at Alice.

"Then what the hell was that?" Jasper questioned motioning to the door Maggie just left out of.

"Maggie is my friend, why would you think she's my girlfriend?" he asked incredulously.

"Because the girl was draped all over you and you two obviously have eyes for one another" Alice cried out shaking Seth in the process.

"Plus she was on your knee before little brother" Bella added.

"No, we're just friend. That's it, I have a date with this girl Heidi tonight" Seth said "plus Maggie just broke up with her boyfriend, the girl doesn't want to date anyone just yet"

"Fine then good luck" Nessie sighed.

"Thank you, see ya guys later!" he called out as he left.

"Well that was very interesting, so...what do you guys want to do now?" Jasper asked.

"How about Karaoke?" Emmett suggested with a grin.

"No!"

"Why?" He pouted.

"We don't want to Em sweetie" Rosalie told him "plus, even though I love you more than anything in the whole world, your voice does sound like a dying cat"

"It's like one goof leaves the other starts up" Bella muttered as she readjusted herself on Edward's lap.

I roll my eyes as I go back to the paper. Now just to find a job so I can get the money to open up my own garage.


	9. Love of my Life

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Love of my Life**

(Edward's POV)

Today was just a normal date night for Bella and I, and I couldn't wait. I just wanted to spend some time with the women I love and think of other things besides my crazy father or work. Just some time to kick back and relax with the women I love.

Ever since my dad called Ness I have been watching out for him, making sure he doesn't try to come and harass us. Thing is, I don't really even know if my dad looks the same. Basically twenty years has gone by since I've seen him. I remember he used to have dark brown thick hair and brow eyes. Somehow his eyes were not like my sister's brown (even if she got them from him) or Bella's brown. His brown eyes were filled with cruelty and hatred. When I look into Bella's chocolate brown eyes I just see warmth and love or Nessie's which are filled with kindness and happiness. Nothing like my father's.

I don't know what would happen if my father got his hands on Bella or my sisters, or even someone else. I just wanted him out of my life and I swear next time I'll ever see that man I will beat the crap out of him.

I sigh shaking my head of the thought of my so called father and look at a photo of Bella and I hanging on the hallway wall. I was waiting in the kitchen for Bella. Alice decided to play some Bella Barbie with her and dress her up for the night. My pixie sister can be absolutely insane sometimes.

I was just leaning against the counter in my black slacks and blue button up shirt, waiting for my love to come down the hall after her time with my crazed pix of a sister.

"Are you ready Edward?" I hear Bella call out to me. I smile hearing the beautiful sound of her voice. I walk over to the hallway to see her in a short black skirt, white sweater, black leather boots going up her legs and stopping at her knees. Her hair was curled out and in waves down her back. She was just stunning and absolutely sexy.

"I see someone likes" Alice winks and I roll my eyes at the little pixie.

"I know, I'm disturbing the romance. I'll leave now" she sung as she left the apartment.

"You look beautiful tonight" I tell Bella and she blushes the wonderful blush that I love.

"Thanks..you don't look too bad yourself" she winked and I smile. I felt myself melt just looking at this women.

"Shall we Miss Swan?" I ask holding my arm out for her.

"Of course Mr. Cullen" she teased as she takes my arm and we begin to walk our way out into the dark Seattle night.

We end up going on a date to an Italian restaurant on the corner. We get a table right by the window, my hand is across the table holding Bella's while we both look at our menus. How I wish to place a ring upon her finger, if only she wanted to get married. I know how she is scared of it but I just want to call her Mrs. Cullen. I want to spend the rest of my life knowing she'll be mine forever and I'll be hers. I want to be there for her, I want to raise a family with her and grow old together. I still haven't figured out how I was going to convince her, maybe today could be a good night to bring it up.

"I think I'll have the Chicken Parmesan, you?" She asked.

"I'll get the same" I say agreeing with her "Um Bella?"

"Hmmm"

"Love I know you don't exactly like the idea of marriage-"

"Edward I am not in the mood to talk about marriage tonight. I'm sorry- but you know how I feel" she said rubbing her arm with a bit of embarrassment "I am really sorry though, I know how much getting married is important to you and I'm being selfish on my part"

"Bella you're not selfish" I tell her "Look, you and I, we're inseparable. Nothing could break us up"

"That's what my parents thought, look what happened to them" She said and I sigh.

"I know, but we aren't your parents. We have a stronger bond than they did" I try to convince her and she bites her lip while I sigh "Is there anything I could do that maybe will change your mind" I ask and her eyebrows raise.

"Really Then how about sex?" she asked blushing a bright scarlet.

"What about it? We aren't virgins, we both have sex..um when we can"

"I know but Edward I feel like we don't have that much, I look at other couples and sometimes I get jealous. As weird as this is, my brother and Rosalie have sex practically sex every night. I just want some more _special time with you_" she flushed.

"I do to Bella, trust me Bella I want to" _especially when your in that outfit _"but you know how I wanted to save it for marriage originally. I just felt like it was the right and noble thing to do at first but then things happened and we changed that plan. I guess I was holding onto the idea of maybe trying to hold it off until our marriage night, even if the plan failed a long time ago" I say.

"I know how you feel, but can we please just try and have more sex. I know how much marriage is important to you but this is to me. I just want to spend more time with you" she winked and I chuckle.

"Alright, if we have sex will you consider getting married?" I ask.

"It's a fair compromise, I will. I just want you to know how much I love you" she purred and I smile.

"I love you too Bella, more than anything in the world. Always remember that" I tell her and she nods.

"I know, I love you Edward. You're my life, my whole world. I don't know where I would be without you" she said.

"You're my everything" I tell her. She then comes over to my side and I pull her on my lap.

_Okay, maybe she was right._ I like this idea, sex and marriage. Couldn't get any better can it? My future was seeming bright and the night was still young.

"So you want to go now?" I ask out of the blu and she raised her eyebrows.

"Someone is excited, looks like someone wanted some too" she said and I felt my cheeks go a bit hot.

"Possibly" she laughs. We both eat our dinner trying to enjoy it but we had one thing on our mind. We both end up rushing to the apartment and when we get there we didn't waste time to get to the bed. She starts to take my shirt off as I go to unbutton the back of her sweater.

"I love you, so much" she whispers to me.

"I know, I love you too beautiful" with that began our wonderful night.

**A/N I want to make a shout out to my wonderful beta for Sunrise, twilightfanjm. You guys need to check out her new story, Revenge! It's amazing! Please Review, you guys are amazing :) **


	10. The Topic of Love

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**The Topic of Love**

(Bella's POV)

I was sitting next to Alice and Rosalie with Nessie across from me as we all sat around Alice's kitchen table for another one of our girl talks. I was in sort of a funk this morning, I don't know what. My hormones have been all over the place this morning, maybe has to contribute to the factor my time of the month is coming up. Mother nature can be such a bitch sometimes. Though I've been pretty happy this week ever since Edward and I have been having more _us time._ Everything has been pure bliss.

"Jasper is leaving next weekend, I'm gonna miss him" Alice sighed as she stirred her coffee.

"It's going to be fine, look onto the bright side" Rosalie said trying to cheer up our depressed friend.

"Think about it, maybe the night before you two can do the wild _thang_" Nessie teased winking at Alice trying to lighten up the mood. Alice giggled and blushed a little.

"Oh I'm going to plan something special for my dear Jazz, but I'm not sure...what could I do?" Alice questioned.

"I don't know..the other week I dressed up in a sexy wolf costume for Jake, to try and cheer up for not being able to find a job and what not" Nessie chuckled "surprisingly it turned him on"

"You did what?" we look at Nessie incredulously and she shrugged.

"You know he likes wolves and stuff..I know it sounds weird- oh never mind" she sighed.

"Well I do have to confess once I dressed up like sexy red ridding hood for Emmett" Rosalie blushed "He was poppa bear and-"

"LALALALALA! I don't want to hear about my brother's sex life with one of my best friends" I say plugging my fingers into my ears.

"Oh right- sorry" Rosalie apologized.

"What do you and Edward exactly do at night? Play cards or something?" Alice asked and I frown.

"Alice I've had sex before, I just don't have it as often as I want to" I blush. _Oh she has no idea that we got it on the other night._

"Did you ever try seducing him?" Nessie asked and I raised my eyebrows.

"Since when are you all curious about my sex life" I mumble.

"Just answer the question Swan" Rosalie said.

"That is none of your business" I answer.

"I say you need to seduce him again, get a sexy little outfit and-"

"No I'm good, I'll seduce Edward with my own ways, that work all the time. Anyway the last time I didn't even really have to seduce him...which was during our last date" I murmur and all of their heads shot up.

"So you did have sex! Ha!" Alice said "I had a feeling you would, after all I didn't dress you up in that sexy outfit for nothing" I just roll my eyes at the pix having no response.

"We agreed to have sex more, but I have to think about marriage" I tell them.

"Well you guys belong with one another" Alice pipped up.

"You'll be fine Bells, trust me. You two are made for one another" Rosalie smiled squeezing my shoulder softly.

"Thanks" I sigh. Maybe my fear was a bit crazy.

"So anyway, tell us the details" I raise my eyebrows at them and frown.

"You guys are the biggest perverts in the whole world. Come on Alice, Ness!? For god's sake this is your brother we're talking about?! Doesn't that creep you out!?" I point out.

"She's got a point..." Rosalie trailed off.

"Yeah this just got awkward" Alice sung sipping her coffee.

"How about we just drop this because each of our partners here are related to one of us"

"You just made this more awkward" Nessie muttered and I sigh.

"Let's just drop it!" Rosalie said getting to the point.

"Thank you" I breath.

"So anyway any news on Seth and that girl Heidi?" Alice asked "He's been dating her for like a week and hasn't given us any details about the girl! We didn't even meet her yet!"

"I don't know, I haven't talked to Jacob all morning. He normally tells me this stuff. I'm just not in the mood" Nessie sighed.

"Are you feeling okay?" Alice asked her feeling her forehead only to get her hand swat away by her sister.

"Alice I'm fine, just got a little sick last night. I'm fine trust me, nothing is wrong. It's just a small little bug" Nessie grumbled.

"Sorry to hear that" I tell her and she shrugged.

"I guess I've been a bit moody too lately. Jake won't accept my offer still and he keeps on suggesting these really weird jobs. You know he asked me if it was okay for him to work at an adult shop!?"

"At least he asked" Alice pointed out and she shrugged.

"I know why he's doing this Ness" I tell her "He's proud and wants to show he can do it on his own. He feels funny taking your money"

"But I love him, what's mine is his" she sighed.

"Well let him just try and work for this on his own, in his own way" I explain to her "I feel the same sometimes when Edward tried to buy me something expensive. Coming from a family that doesn't have as much money as you guys, I feel funny. Just let him work it out himself and help him along the way, it'll work out in the end" I reassure her.

"I guess" she sighed.

"Now come on, I want to go shopping now" Alice said and we all groan.

"Aw come on, let me enjoy myself too!" She pouted.

"Fine Ali" I chuckle as we go to follow the crazed pixie. Somehow I feel like something big might happen...what I don't know.

**A/N Foreshadowing events..BUM BUM BUM! Anyway I just want to also do another shout out to Faith Bow, I just got the chance to read the last comment you wrote for Ever Since We Met and I thought that it was a really sweet of you to write that. I was having a really crappy day and honestly is brightened up my day. Also to twilightloverbeverly for one of her comments for Ever Since We Met, I actually was listening to Ever Ever After while writing that chapter, lol. Though I thought a song that really went well the chapter, This isn't goodbye, and the whole ending is _All We Are by One Republic_. Anyway the rest of you have been just amazing followers of my story and to all of you who wrote wonderful last comments for Ever Since We Met you guys rock! They were all wonderful and they all brightened up my day! Also be sure to check out my other stories like Sunrise, and my wonderful Beta, Twilightfanjm's stories. **

**One last thing, be on the lookout for more chapters and Please Review :) **


	11. The Bitch, the Jealous, and the Hormonal

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**The Bitch, the Jealous, and the Hormonal? **

(Jasper's POV)

I sigh as I lean into the couch with Alice on my lap drinking a nice cup of coffee. I was going to miss this when I went away, without my Alice and nice couch with a coffee cup it was going to be hard. I did want this, becoming a solider. I guess I never thought about how much I would miss my Alice.

Alice is my everything, my whole world, it was going to be difficult without my little bright little pixie who's filled with so much energy. She's the sun to my shine, the zest to my lemon, the beans to my coffee. _Ahhh Coffee..._

"So we're meeting Seth's mysterious girlfriend Heidi?" I ask confirming the news I hear earlier. Jacob nods as he pulls Ness to his lap.

"Yeah, she's coming by with Seth today" he answered.

"Do you think she's nice" Bella wondered.

"I mean she has to be, with a guy like Seth who couldn't be nice. The kid is cute soft little buddy, he's the nicest guy in the whole world and he's funny she's lucky to have a guy like Seth" Nessie exclaimed thinking positive for one of her best friends.

"If not we can always beat her up for Seth, I haven't been in a good cat fight since I beat Lauren up back in Junior year" Rosalie reminisced filing her nails on Emmett's lap.

I saw Bella wince and Edward flinch, that was the day we got into the huge car accident. We almost lost Edward and we were all pretty banged up. Bella thought the whole thing was her fault because she blamed Edward for kissing Tanya but in reality, it was Tanya forcing herself on Edward. It was just a big hot mess of love and drama.

"Oh sorry guys" Rosalie quickly apologized noticing what she brought up.

"It's fine Rose, we're both fine now aren't we?" Bella said trying to cheer up my sister who looked clearly horrible for bringing up one of the worst moments in their relationship.

"Speaking of Tanya, what ever happened to her? Still in Cali?" Jacob wondered.

"Yeah, Kate told me last she heard of Tanya she was modeling in California while Irina is living in Florida with her boyfriend, Laurent" Bella muttered. Kate and Garrett got married and ended up moving out to Alaska with their small daughter, Liberty. Garrett was drafted into the army a while ago and is back now with Kate and little Libby. Now it was my turn to fulfill my duty as a solider.

"Oh yeah" Alice mumbled.

"So anyway any idea when Seth might come?" Nessie grumbled. I was shocked my Nessie's sudden change in mood, she's been a bit off edge the past few days.

"He'll be here soon babe" Jake said and she huffed.

"Yeah just like my ice cream"

"Babe I didn't know you wanted Mint Chip, you're favorite is Rocky Road-"

"Guys Seth is coming now!" Alice exclaimed breaking them up from their discussion. Ness has been extremely hormonal lately, maybe it's just that she is getting her 'special time of the month'.

I look out to the window with the others to see Seth walking in with a tall mahogany woman with brown hair and brown eyes. She was in a slim red dress and high heels. She looked very fancy for a friendly casual social gathering at a coffee shop.

All of a sudden I heard Maggie cry out to see her cleaning up a spilled cup of coffee she knocked down, but I could see the envy burning in her eyes as she watched Seth walk in with Heidi. I know I've called Emmett and Seth a lot of things in the past; moron, dufus, ass, dummy, and the classic goofball but Seth had to be the biggest idiot not to see that Maggie has feelings for him.

_What's wrong with me?_ I'm turning into a girl, the downside to having Alice as a girlfriend. She's a major girly girl, as much as I love the little pix to death she can turn anyone into a girly girl, even the opposite sex.

"Here they come" Alice pipped up clearly excited to meet her.

"Hey guys!" Seth smiled waving at us. Heidi cleared her throat while frowning at Seth.

"Oh right, sorry this is my girlfriend Heidi. Heidi these are my friends" Seth said motioning to us all "that's Ness, Jake, Emmett, Rose, Bella, Edward, Alice, and Jasper"

"Nice to meet you" Alice exclaimed "we're so excited to finally see you in person"

"Isn't everyone" she huffed. Heidi seemed like a jerk as she sat down on the couch not even going close to Seth. When the kid tried to get near her she pushed him away.

"So um Heidi what do you do for a living?" Bella asked sweetly trying to make conversation.

"Oh I'm a model, I have worked in Milan, Paris, and London. I travelled all over the globe with celebrities and even met _the_ Justin Bieber" she gloated.

_Justin Bieber? _I don't think I like this girl already, nothing can beat the power of good old country music.

"Oh um that's nice" Bella muttered.

"Yes, I'm so famous in the modeling world" she said praising herself.

"Then how come I've never heard of you?" Alice questioned scrunching her nose up, which in my opinion was adorable.

"I'm Heidi DeRavin, how have you not heard of me!?" Heidi cried out.

"I'm a fashion designer, you know the people who do the real work for you, and I have never heard of you" Alice snapped at her.

"Neither have I" Rosalie growled up clearly not liking Heidi, at all. My sister was inches away from getting in Heidi's face but Emmett had a grip on her.

"Down babe" he warned pulling her to his lap in a lock tight embrace.

"Nor do I" Nessie snapped.

"And me" Bella pipped up defending them.

"Well then you clearly must be a horrible fashion designer and you must all have a terrible sense in fashion! You look like a bunch of hoodlums!" Heidi cried out. _And this is coming from the girl dressed up to meet the Queen of England. _

"Shh calm down babe" Seth said trying to give her a kiss on the cheek but she just swatted him away.

"Actually she's a really good one" I hear a crack to see Maggie broke a cup. She looked almost as steaming red as her curls.

"And who might you be" Heidi snipped.

"Maggie, I'm a friend of Seth's and the rest of them. Alice happens to be one of the best fashion designers in all of Seattle" Maggie growled at Heidi. I could tell it was really Maggie's jealously doing the talking, plus also defending us and Alice.

"Really?" Alice asked smiling.

"Yeah..sorry no one here knows you!"

"Please, come on Sethy Boo you're friends clearly don't want us here" Heidi huffed. Did she just say,_ Sethy Boo? _

"Um sure babe" Seth sighed as he tagged along with his annoying bitch of a girlfriend.

"What a bitch!" Rosalie spat once they were out of the coffee shop.

"Really?" Nessie muttered sarcastically.

"I wanted to tear that cheap piece of crap she called hair off her head!" Rosalie blew up.

"Babe calm down" Emmett warned her as Rose leaned back into him.

"How could he date her!" Maggie grumbled cleaning up her spilled coffee "she's a total bitch"

"Maggie don't worry, Seth has to come around I know he has feelings for you too. Why he's doing this, beats me" Bella told her sincerely.

"Yeah, well I really like him" she sighed as she picked up the broken cup "we'll I got to go, see you guys"

"See ya!" We called out as she left the room.

"So...what do you guys want to do now?" Emmett asked.

"We'll I'm going" Nessie said getting up.

"Want me to come babe?" Jake asked and she shook her head.

"No thanks...I need to do something on my own" she mumbled as she grabbed her purse.

"Ness are you sure?" Alice asked suddenly.

"Um yeah..I'll tell you later Alice. I just need to be alone" she murmured "See you all later"

Ness gave Jake one kiss goodbye on the cheek before leaving and bid the rest of us goodbye.

"Well I need to go too, I have some papers to grade upstairs" Bella yawned.

"Are you sure you don't need help love?" Edward asked her and she shook her head.

"I'll be fine, you guys go have guy time" she said kissing him on the lips and rushing upstairs.

"I have to go unpack the new inventory for the shop, Rose want to help?" Alice asked my sister and she nodded.

"Sure, see you guys later" Rose called out to us.

"I'll see you later my Jazzy" Alice winked kissing my cheek "I love you"

"I love you too" I whisper as she went to kiss my lips gently before prancing off with Rose.

"So what do we do now?" Jake asked leaning back into the couch "I think I'll go job searching"

He grabbed his newspaper and began looking through the paper.

"I think I'm going to read" Edward announced grabbing his book and began to read. I sigh only seeing Emmett grinning at me.

"I say we have guy time, Jazz arm wrestle now" Emmett said clearing the coffee table and I frown.

"No thanks" I tell him.

"Jazz this one time before you head off to war, let me have my fun brother. When you leave I only have these two jokers over here and all they're good for is fighting over girls" Emmett grumbled.

"I heard that you Moron" Edward said reading his book.

"Me too" Jacob called out from the newspaper.

"You never hear anything when you go job searching" Emmett frowned.

"Yeah that was until you dragged me to build a bear" Jacob muttered.

"Oh...makes sense. Anyway come on Jazz" Emmett said.

"Fine" I mumble as I begin to arm wrestle with this goof, winning against him.

"Looks like they'll have a tough time beating you up overseas" Emmett said.

"Or you're just losing your arm wrestling touch" I joke.

"Ha funny Hale...until then rematch" he said. I chuckle as I go to arm wrestle my immature friend, this day just seems to get weirder.

**Please make sure to review all my meeters :) **


	12. Guy Time

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Guy Time**

(Jacob's POV)

I smile as I lean back into the nice comfy couch in my apartment, it's good to finally just relax. With all this job hunting it's been making me exhausted. I just wish Ness was here to brighten up my day. She's the only thing that can make me feel better sometimes, even if that sounds very mushy. Ness has been weird the past few days. Maybe she is still iffy on the whole situation with her so called 'dad' or has it's the fact her _'special time of the month'_ is coming up. She's been so hormonal lately. There was also the fact about her book getting published or not, she's still waiting for the call about the news of her book. I really hope it'll get published, she deserves it.

I looked at the newspaper staring back at me on the coffee table which my feet was up on. It just seems to follow me all around. Finding a job I like is harder than I thought, I just wish I could open my garage. I could if I let Ness invest but I'm not going to let her spend any money on it or me. I want to feel as if I earned opening the garage, not that I don't mind her help. It's just I want to get this proud feeling for completing this all. I don't know what's coming ahead for me but I'm going to fight if I have to.

"Hey amigo" Seth called out to me as he came in "want to come up to Alice and Jasper's apartment, Jasper and Emmett just got some beer"

"We have beer in the fridge" I point out and he shrugs.

"I want their free beer, plus you're kind of boring so.."

"Thanks Seth" I mumble "Fine we'll go, is Ness up there?" I ask curiously to where my girlfriend might be.

"Ummm she left with Alice and the other girls a while ago, I think to go shopping. You know Alice." Seth shrugged.

"I guess" I mummer still concerned for her well being. What was she so worked up over? What if she's really sick and is hiding it from me. I was nervous there might be something going on.

"Come on now, I want the free beer" Seth whined dragging my hand towards the door.

"Shesh, I'm coming. You're like a friggin puppy" I grumble as I follow Seth into Alice, Jasper, and Ness's apartment. I hated not sharing an apartment with Ness, she's going to be living with Alice till Jasper comes home. With Jasper leaving overseas Ness feels like she should give her sister company and not leave her all alone in that big apartment. Most likely though once Jasper returns home Ness might move in with Seth and I or just me. I don't know what the future might have in store for us but I was ready to face it with her.

"Hey guys" Jasper said as he opened the door for us.

"Hey" I greet him as we enter the kitchen to see Edward and Emmett talking with a beer each in hand.

"What's up guys?" Seth asked as he grabbed a beer cracking it open.

"Look it's Seth, so how's the girl doing?" Emmett asked.

"Heidi..oh she's um _good_" he said taking a sip of his beer.

"Um just good? Dude no offense but your girlfriend is a total bitch" I say and he sighs.

"I know"

"Then why the hell do you date her?" Edward asked and Seth shrugged.

"I don't know" he said "it didn't seem that bad at first"

"You are so blind, you do realize Maggie has the hots for you" Jasper grumbled.

"Really? Maggie?" Seth asked incredulously and I smacked my palm into my face.

"Seth you moron, she is crazy about you" Edward explained to our clueless friend.

"Really? I didn't think she did" he mumbled taking a sip of his beer again.

"Seth we can all see it" Emmett says "even me, and I don't always notice things"

"Shesh so what I dump Heidi?" he questioned.

"I say you should dump that bitch and hard" Jasper told him.

"Or you can let her down nicely and let Rosalie beat her up for you" Emmett added.

"Fine, I'll think about-"

"Don't even think just dump" I tell him.

"Fine I'll dump Heidi! Happy!?" Seth cried out.

"Yeah, oh shoot I forgot to take out the trash" Jasper muttered.

"What will happen if you don't?" Emmett asked.

"Then Alice is going to have a fit and so will Ness later, so if you don't mind me I just have to unload the bathroom trash" he announced leaving us all alone for a bit.

"So Jacob how's the job searching going?" Edward asked me.

"Bad, I'm not getting a hold of a good job. I will find one, but that's all my life seems to involve now a days" I say.

"Well at the hospital they are looking for someone to be a new janitor" Edward mentioned "you could check it out"

"I don't know" I shrug "I'll see"

"Alright, because it doesn't pay that bad" He said.

"Okay, thanks"

"Oh hey Eddie boy" Emmett said "I heard you and my sister finally stopped playing cards" he winked while Edward groaned.

"Emmett look Bella and my relationship when it comes to sex is pretty complicated" he grumbled.

"Fine I won't bring it up you grouch" Emmett huffed "how about you and Ness Jake?"

"Not going there" I say taking a sip of my beer "especially I don't want to be murdered by Edward so if you don't mind"

"Fine, hey who wants to see a ninja move?" Emmett asked and I raise my eyebrows.

"Not really" I tell him "I don't get you, one moment you're talking all about sex and then you bring you how you want to show us a ninja move?"

"Pretty much" he shrugged and I sighed a bit.

"I do!" Seth exclaimed. _Of course he does_. Seth and Emmett are basically the dynamic duo when it comes to stupidity and goofiness.

"Check it out-" Just as Jasper enters the room with the trash Emmett's leg ends up kicking the trash bag out of Jasper's hand.

"Emmett!" Jasper groaned going tot he floor to pick up the trash "thanks a lot you dope"

"Sorry" Emmett winced "I'll help"

"Thanks" Jasper mumbled picking up some trash.

"hey look someone threw out an ipod shuffle!" Emmett grinned holding up a positive pregnancy test.

"Oh that's not an ipod you moron, it's a positive pregnancy test" Edward said, not even realizing what he just said. About five seconds later we all stopped what we were doing.

A POSITIVE PREGNANCY TEST!

"Oh no" I say "one of the girls are pregnant"


	13. Discovery

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Discovery**

(Edward's POV)

We were all looking with wide eyes at the positive pregnancy test in Emmett's hand. One of the girls was pregnant. This couldn't be happening, I'm pretty sure all of us guys used protection. Was it Bella? One of my sisters? Rose? Or was it one of their friends? This just adds the drama to our daily lives even more.

Was I going to be a father or an uncle?

What if I was going to be a dad? A bit of fear struck me. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to be a father. I wanted to have a son or daughter one day to proudly call my own. I wanted a family with Bella, but right now it was just unpredictable. I didn't see his coming.

I also had a small fear in the back of my head about my so called 'dad'. What if I was to become like him? Bella might even be scared of ruining our relationship even more. I guess you can say some aspects of our childhood, like our parents, made us paranoid when it comes to our relationship and future. I need to let go of my paranoia and if I am going to be a father, I'm going to be the best father I could. I would marry Bella and create a family with her without becoming a jerk. If Bella was pregnant I was gonna make this work. Thing is, I doubt she is. We used protection, but then again it could have broke.

So many thoughts were going through my head and even the other guys.

"Calm down everyone, it's only one test. You do realize it can be a false positive" Jasper told us before anyone could say anything as we all snapped back into reality.

"What if it is a positive pregnancy, and they just took one test here! There could be others!" Emmett points out.

"It has to be one of the girls, one of them took a pregnancy test and it's positive!" Seth cried out.

"What do we do? Do we just face them and ask them about it?" Jacob wondered.

"It could be Ness" Jasper whispered and Jacob frowned.

"Ness isn't pregnant! I used a condom! There was protection involved!" Jacob growled at him.

"Yeah but it doesn't mean it could have broke!" Seth pointed out and I growl at Jacob, what if he did get my little sister pregnant? I did make sense, my sister has been hormonal lately.

"Jacob I swear if you got Nessie pregnant I'll-"

"I DIDN'T! Ness isn't pregnant! Yes she's been hormonal all week but she's not pregnant!" Jacob defended himself "she has a lot of stress, it's not her! I mean come on we used protection!"

"Well then it can't be Alice and I either" Jasper pipped up "we used protection as well"

"What about you and Rose Emmett?" Seth asked looking at Emmett "you too seem to have sex a lot"

"Yeah so, just because we have sex a lot doesn't mean Rosie is preggos" Emmett snapped defending him and his fiancé "I'm pretty sure she is on the pill. Either way when we have sex there is protection. We don't plan on having any babies until we're married"

"Are you sure? What if Rose is really preggos" Seth pointed out.

"I doubt it. Wait what about Bella? You guys just had sex? If you got my sister preggos I'll kill you!" Emmett frowned at me and I shook my head.

"I used a condom too!" I say defending myself "look no one here is innocent!"

"You're right, maybe we should just ask the girls-"

"No Seth" Emmett said "we need to figure this out together alone and like men!"

"Like men how? It's just easier if we ask the girls" I point out.

"Nah we'll just make this much more harder than it needs to be" Emmett said and I roll my eyes.

"You are an idiot" I mumble under my breath.

"Come on it'll be fun! We'll be like Detectives!" Emmett exclaimed "now to analysis this" he said looking at the stick.

"Ew dude drop that, someone peed on it" Jacob said to Emmett who hasn't realized where it's been.

"Oh yeah right" Emmett said throwing it to the ground.

"Watch out we need this" Seth hissed picking it up and putting it into a plastic bag.

"And why is that?" I ask.

"So we have prove, just in case..." I roll my eyes.

"We just need to ask the girls, they can't hide this from us forever you know. At some point one of them will be showing" I point out.

"Oh right" Seth said "still..." I mentally smack myself as he puts it into his pocket.

"Alright so let's just-"

"GUYS!" Rose bursts open the door in a rather dramatic way, she looked like she ran here from somewhere as she entered.

"Hey Rosie baby" Emmett greeted his fiancé. I could tell by her facial expression something was up.

"Guys look-"

"Rosie maybe you can help us you see-"

"No time for whatever you have to talk about!" Rosalie snapped breathlessly "Come to the apartment now!"

"Why is that Blondie?" Jacob asked.

"Rose are you okay?" Jasper questions looking at his sister noticing there was something seriously wrong.

"Where are the the others?" I say seeing she was the only one around.

"Edward look, you're birth dad is here" Rose told me breathlessly.

"WHAT! Why!?" I demand with anger rising inside.

"I don't know but he's at your apartment right now. Bella, Alice, and Ness are trying to get him out now" Rosalie told me.

"I'm going up there" I growl taking a baseball bat in my hand.

"Eddie put that down" Emmett warned ripping it from my hand "dude don't do anything you won't regret"

"Too bad" I snap as I rush out the door.

"Edward wait up!" the others called out to me as I rushed up to my apartment.

"Wait for us!" Jasper called out to me.

"I need to give this man a piece of my mind" I snarl.

"Edward-"

All of a sudden there was a loud piercing scream that filled the apartment building. It was an all to familiar scream.

"Nessie" Jacob breathed.


	14. He's Back

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**He's Back **

(Alice's POV)

I smile as we enter the apartment building and begin to make our way up to Bell and Edward's apartment.

I couldn't believe it, there was going to be a baby in our family. I mean this is awesome. So much to do, the nursery, the toys, and the clothing. Oh! The clothing! I wonder what the sex of the baby will be, a boy or a girl. Either gender it was going to be fun to shop for. I just wonder how the guys might react, I'm sure none of them saw it coming.

"We need to start preparing for the nursery! There is so much to do!" I sung as we almost reached Bella and Edward's apartment.

As we got closer to their door I had this strange feeling at the pit of my stomach. Like something bad was going to happen. I wonder if I have gypsy or physic descendants sometimes because I get these weird feelings or vibes when something bad is about to happen.

"Alice calm down you crazy pix there are nine months till he or she is born" Rosalie chuckled.

"What do you think it is? A girl or a boy?" Bella wondered.

"I think it's a girl" I announced "I'm physic so..."

"I think it's a boy" Rosalie exclaimed.

"I think either one will be fine" Ness shrugged "it's a 50/50 chance"

"We'll whatever it is they'll be loved" I sung.

"I wonder how the guys might reach, you think he'll freak?" Nessie asked.

"I don't know...maybe he will. Who knows" Bella shrugged as she went to grab her key but I grabbed her hand immediately.

"Don't" I whisper to her.

"Alice what the hell?" she asked alarmed.

"Look" I point to show that the door is partly opened.

"Holy crap" Bella breathed as she went to go to the door.

"Don't open it!" Nessie hissed at her.

"What? What if it was just Edward forgetting to lock the door or something? What if it's Emmett?" she pointed out.

"Yeah but still" Rosalie said and she bite her lip.

"There is only one way to find out" She said holding her breath as she went to go for the door. My breath hitched as she swung it open. When I look inside I see an unfamiliar man. He has dark brown hair that's messy, kind of like Edward's. He also has somewhat familiar brown eyes.

"Who the hell are you? What do you want?" Bella snapped at him.

"Mr. Masen" Nessie growled.

"Vanessa" He breathed and we all froze.

"You haven't changed a bit you slimy son of a bitch" She snarled.

"You look like your mother" he said softly and she growled.

"I know, glad I don't look like you" She retorted.

"Look I know you hate me-"

"Oh I don't hate you, I loathe you! I detest you! I will never forgive you! What don't you get about that!?"

"I know you will never forgive me-"

"Really" she snaps.

"But hear me out, I wanted to try to get to know you and your brother-"

"By breaking into his apartment! You idiot!"

"Look-"

"What the you stupid bastard! Is it that freaking important you had to break into Bella and Edward's apartment! You asshole get the heck out of here now!" She snarled.

"No look I wanted to talk and-"

"NO! Get out!" Nessie growled.

"I won't leave here until you listen" he said sternly staying were he was.

"I don't give a crap, this isn't even my apartment. We'll call the freaking cops!" Nessie blew up at him.

"Get the guys" I hiss to Rosalie "now"

"Alright" she said running down the hall.

"Let's try to get him out" Bella whispered to me and I nod.

"Okay let's try"

"Please sir just get out" Bella told him formerly "this is my property and I will ask you to leave the premise immediately or I will call the police"

"Why should I listen to a whiney bitch like you" he spat at her.

"Because this is her apartment and also my sister does not want you here nor my brother. When he gets here he'll beat your sorry ass up" I stepped in growling at the man who caused my little sister and elder brother's life to be hell.

"Ah I see you're their adopted sister, where did they find you? The sewer?" I growl at him and began to get into his face.

"My parents were killed in a car accident when I was an infant you son of a bitch" I slap him straight across the face.

"Why you-"

"Don't mess with me, my boyfriend is in the military" I warn pushing him back.

"Fine well Vanessa you're coming with me" Edward S.R said grabbing her arm causing her to scream at the top of her lungs.

"Let GO!" she growled as she pushed him away "I'm 22 years old, you have no control over me! I'm a legal adult!"

"No you're coming with me-" Ness steps back only to fall back from tripping on the back of

"Ness!" I cry out as she falls back hitting her head against the counter of Bella's coffee table. I noticed red began to seep through the white carpet on their living room floor. I held my breath and my eyes go wide.

"Ness" Bella breathed as we pushed Mr. Masen to the side and ran over to her. She was lying motionless on the ground.

"Shit Ness!" I cry out shaking my sister "Ness! Honey! Sister! Come on wake up"

"You asshole! Look what you did!" Bella cried out him.

"I didn't mean to" He apologized.

"Save it you bastard" I sneer at him as I try to stop the bleeding in my sister's head.

"You!" I heard a growl. I turn around to see Edward and he doesn't look happy, at all.

**Hey Guys! Lol watching Twilight while writing this, up to the scene were Edward saves Bella from those nasty guys from Port Angels. Look I just wanted to bring up the fact I've noticed in my reviews how some of you think that Bella's wimpy about marriage and Edward with sex. I kind of wanted to contribute that aspect from the book somehow if you remember how Edward wanted to save sex till marriage and Bella was iffy on the whole subject of marriage. That was actually my original plan for them to save sex till marriage but I did realize they were together for about 10 years so they had to have sex sometime in those 10 years. Also try to be nice when you review, this doesn't apply to a lot of you but I don't appreciate any negative comments so try and keep them postive. **


	15. What is this? General Hospital?

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**What is this? General Hospital? **

(Edward's POV)

I slam the door to my apartment door open to see none other than my father standing up while Bella, Alice, and Ness are on the floor. I look to see my sister is unconscious and there is blood oozing out of her head.

"You!" I growl at my father as I begin to run towards him. I then pin him up against the wall.

"Son so good to see you" he smiled and I pushed him up against the wall some more.

"We don't want you around why don't you get that!" I snap at him crushing his wind pipe even more.

"Look I just wanted to make up with my only kids-"

"Never" I growl pushing him up against the wall some more against his neck making him wheeze for air. I then felt myself get held back by Emmett and Jasper.

"Let me go" I snarl.

"No, dude Ness needs your help right now. We'll deal with him. I'm pretty sure you don't want to be charged for murder" Emmett told me.

"Fine" I sigh as they let me go but I then quickly punch him in the face. I hear a crunch indicating that I broke his nose, _good._

"Damn it" my 'dad' cried out gripping to his nose.

"Edward" Alice cried out to me.

"I'm coming" I say as I rush to my sister's side. There is blood coming coming out and fast. I put my fingers to her wrist and get a pulse while checking her other vitals.

"Alice get a cloth or something to help stop the bleeding" I instruct her "She needs to get to the hospital now. She definitely needs stitches but she'll be alright"

"Okay"Alice said dashing off.

"Ness" Jacob breathed seeing her on the ground rushing to her side.

"What the hell happened?"

"He tried grabbing her and she tripped" Bella explained in a rush.

"You asshole-" Jacob growled at my father only to get pushed back by me.

"Jacob she needs you" I tell him "don't, trust me I want to do the same"

"Alright" he sighed as he took the cloth from Alice and I showed him how to keep pressure on it so she doesn't loose a lot of blood.

"I'll get the car" Seth said "I'll text someone when I'm ready"

"Okay!" Rosalie called out to him as he rushed out of the apartment.

"You sir on the other hand are under arrest" Emmett said pinning my father up against the wall.

"And why is that?" He grumbled.

"You broke into an apartment you asshole" Emmett snorted pushing him up harder against the wall and pulled out a pair of hand cuffs and his cell phone.

"Yeah guys I need someone to come here now, I have a man who tried breaking into my sister's apartment..okay roger that" he then hung up his phone and went to go cuff my father.

"You keep those on you?" Jasper asked Emmett and he nodded.

"Yep, the law never rests" He said cuffing my 'father' "I'll meet you guys up at the hospital soon, just need to go bring him outside to my nice police buddy"

"I want my lawyer!" my 'dad' called out as Emmett began to push him out the door.

"See ya!" we call out as he pushed him outside.

"I got a text from Seth, Jake carry Nessie to the car" Rosalie said.

"Let's go" I say as Jacob picks up my sister in his arms and we rush to the hospital.

* * *

I sigh as we all hang around the lobby of the hospital waiting for Ness to get out of the emergency room. Jacob is pacing all around the lobby, I feel bad for the poor guy.

I called my parents to tell them what happened and they're heading up here tomorrow, they want to be there for us especially with everything going on with my 'dad'. Esme and Carlisle will always be better parents than my father. Even though my birth mother died when I was so young, she was a better parent than my so called father. He'll never be a father to me.

Sometimes I feel like I'm on one of those dramatic hospital T.V shows, like _General Hospital_ or _Grey's Anatomy_. All of us just always seem to just have drama pilling up in our lives now a days. I wish sometimes to go back to the good old days of goofiness and Emmett with his Walmart raids. Even if we left Ness, Jacob, and Seth once.

"Are you sure she's okay?" Jacob asked for the one millionth time.

"She'll be fine" I tell him.

"What if-"

"Jacob calm down, she is going to be fine. Just has to get stitches that's it" I reassure him.

"I know but what if-"

"Family of Vanessa Cullen?" the doctor asked.

"Over here!" Jacob calls out to him as he walks over to us.

"She's fine, just some stitches. She's up now and wants to see you all"

"Okay thank you" I tell him and he nods as we rush to her room.

When I enter I see my sister with a big bandage on her head and tears in her eyes.

"Ness" Jacob breathed as he ran over to her. He brings her into his arms as she cuddles her way into them.

"Jake, god why can't he leave me alone" she sobbed into his chest.

"Shhh baby calm down" He told her.

"Speaking of babies-" Emmett said and I frown at him.

"Em don't, not now" I warn.

"Maybe we should" Seth said "what if Ness is-"

"If I'm what?" Ness frowned.

"Preggos" Emmett blurted out.

"Emmett!" Jasper, Jacob, and I yell at him.

"What?" he shrugged.

"I'm pregnant? Hold up! I'm not pregnant" Nessie frowned "Jake and I used protection anyway.."

"I guess it's time to break it to them" Rosalie said.

"Let's" Alice sung.

"Then whose pee have I been carrying around all day?" Seth asked taking out the plastic bag with the stick.

"You carried that around with you all day?" Jasper frowned.

"Yeah..."

"Weirdo" Ness muttered.

"So whose pee might this be?" Seth asked reverting the subject "hey look a rhyme pee and be"

"Shut it" Jacob told him.

"It's mine" the voice was barley a whisper but it was very familiar. I turn to the direction it was coming from and my eyes went wide. My heart begin to pound out of my chest and my breath hitched.

"Bella?"

I was going to be a father.


	16. You're Gonna be a Daddy

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**You're Gonna be a Daddy!**

(Bella's POV)

I looked at Edward as he just stared at me for a moment. I really couldn't tell if he was angry or upset. _Please let him be happy_. Oh stop worrying, Edward wants this with you right? I just need to let go of my paranoia. Edward is the man I love and I know this is a way for us to spend the rest of our lives with each other. This is the beginning of our family and I couldn't wait, I just needed to know how Edward felt.

"Edward?" I whisper gently approaching him.

"I'm going to be a father?" He whispered and I nod.

"Yes Edward, you're going to be a daddy" I tell him with a smile.

"Wow" he whispered in shock.

"Wait you got my baby sister preggos!" Emmett cried out as he growled at Edward "I'm gonna kill you!

"Em!" I yell at him stopping him from beating up the love of my life "I'm 26 years old, I'm a big girl. Edward and I love each other. We are going to raise a family together. Don't you dare even think about beating him up" I warn my overprotective bear of a brother.

"Sorry Baby Bell, it's just your having your own baby! Also may I remind you you're my lil sis. I'm still protective over you and it's still my job to protect you!" He pouted and I chuckle.

"Think about it- who's gonna be the crazy uncle to he or she?" I say trying to cheer him up.

"Oh yeah! That's me!" He exclaimed giving me a hug that wasn't as tight as usual "I'll teach my nephew how to play baseball!"

"Are you even sure it's a boy?" I question him.

"Oh I know" He grinned.

"yeah and well I say it's a girl Emmett" Alice said and he frowned.

"Wanna bet pix, if it's a girl then I'll dress up as one and if it's not then I get to choose your outfit for the day and it can be anything" Emmett smirked while Alice hesitated.

"Pix watch out" Rosalie warns but Alice shrugs.

"Bring it on you big luge! I'm physic I tell you!" she says shaking his hand.

"Oh we're in for a big disaster" Rose mumbled under her breath.

"Anyway Congrats Bells" Jasper told me.

"Thanks you guys" I smile as the guys all came to give me hugs. I look back at my shocked boyfriend.

"Edward are you okay?" I ask bitting my lip "are you mad?

"No Bella I'm so happy, I'm not mad at all" he grins going over to me and swirls me in a hug.

"I love you and I love this baby more than anything in the whole wide world" he whispers to me and tears start to form in my eyes.

"I know" I say. He then kneels down and has his hands over my stomach.

"Hey Baby it's Daddy. I want you to know I love you and Momma more than anything in the world" Edward whispered at my stomach and I felt myself get teary eyed. He was going to be such a good father and I really couldn't wait to have this baby.

He then goes to plant a kiss on my stomach and on my lips.

"Awww" All the girls gushed and I felt myself blush.

"The baby doesn't need to know how he was made" Emmett snickered and I rolled my eyes at my immature brother.

"This is so exciting now that everyone knows!" Alice sung prancing around the room.

"Alice sweetie calm down" Jasper whispered to her "don't need to cause any more excitement in the room sweetie"

"Alright fine" She huffed settling herself on his lap.

I then take a seat on Edward's lap and snuggled up to him. His hands on my stomach as I just lean back into his chest. Right now we were all just hanging around waiting for the doctor. It was taking forever, the hospital must be busy or something.

"Ugh what's taking so long" Seth moaned "I wanna play Xbox with Maggie"

"She plays Xbox?" Jasper asked him incredulously and he nodded.

"Yep, she's awesome might I add" Seth smiled dreamily "she even knows how to play Call of Duty"

"Holy shit she does? That's friggin awesome" Emmett exclaimed.

"I know..but Heidi hates it. Oh well she doesn't need to be around me when I play" Seth shrugged.

"Idiot" Jasper muttered under his breath while shaking his head.

"I wonder what it is?" Edward whispered taking me out of the discussion as he rubbed my stomach.

"I kind of want a boy with his father's looks and eyes" I say happily patting my stomach. I could imagine our son with bronze hair and bright green eyes just like his father.

"Well I want a little girl with her mother's beauty and eyes" Edward smirked kissing my cheek.

Somehow I could see our children, a girl with bronze curls and big brown eyes and a boy with brown hair and green eyes. Both very beautiful children. I could see a whole family with Edward, more than just one kid maybe a whole bunch. Honestly, the future was looking good. Maybe marriage wasn't as bad as I stressed it to be. I just had to be with the right person, Edward. Whenever he'll propose I won't turn him down, I'll say yes.

"Oh everything is just perfect" I sigh in content.

"Not everything, when can I go home?" Ness whined as she hand her hand by the bandage.

"Hopefully soon baby" Jake whispered to her kissing her forehead.

"Hello Miss Cullen?" the doctor called out as he came into the room. _Finally!_

"Yes?" Nessie asked looking at the doctor.

"You should be fine, everything looks good...but remember those tests we had taken on you?" the doctor asked and Nessie nodded.

"What about them? Is everything okay? Why did you want to do them in the first place?"

"What tests?" Jacob frowned looking concerned.

"Well congratulations Miss Cullen, you're pregnant!"

"WHAT!?"

**Hmmm is Nessie preggos? I'm devious aren't I! lol. We'll see...anyway I want some of you guys to suggest BABY NAMES! Yes baby names, I am really bad at names so I want to see what some of yours might be. I think I know what gender the baby or babies will be so just tell me some and maybe I'll use them :) Be sure to check out some of my other stories and please make sure to review. One last thing, to all of you who are so wonderful, follow my story, and give me positive reviews, love you! You guys are awesome!**


	17. For the First Time

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**For the First Time**

(Nessie's POV)

I stared at the doctor with wide eyes and back to everyone. No one in this room was moving. I was pregnant!?I mean Jacob and I used protection! I am 22 years old, I'm not ready to be a mother yet! Jacob can't even find a freaking job! Well maybe now he'll let me invest- never mind that! I was going to be a mother! Jacob is my baby daddy!

"Are you sure?" I ask and he nods.

"Yes all the tests came back positive. Don't worry you're baby is safe after this whole incident. You didn't land on your stomach is what I'm getting so the baby is fine" the doctor told me and I nod.

"Okay um thanks for coming, we need a moment" Alice told him pushing him out of the door.

"How the hell am I pregnant!?" I cry out in frustration.

"Well when a mommy really loves a daddy and the daddy really loves the mommy the daddy has to-"

"Not now Seth!" I snap at him.

"Hey is Jacob okay?" Bella asked but I just ignored her. I had to many thoughts on my mind to even pay attention.

"We'll I'm sorry! Makes sense why someone was so hormonal all freaking week!" Seth remarked.

"Oh you want to go down Seth because even if I'm pregnant you just unleashed the beast!" I warn.

"Okay..let's break it up" Alice said calmly.

"Guys! Jacob!" Bella cried out. I heard a loud thump to see Jacob passed out on the floor. _Oh this night couldn't get any freaking worse. _

"Jake!" I cry out as Seth and Emmett go to lift him back into a chair.

"How do we wake him up?" I ask going to my boyfriend's side.

"We could always slap him" Seth suggested and I went to slap him.

"Hey!" He mumbled.

"We're trying to wake him up! Not interrogate him!" Rosalie remarked.

"Shesh Sorry" He whined. I just rolled my eyes and tried shaking Jacob to wake up.

"We need something with a strong scent" Edward murmured. I could see he wasn't too happy his baby sister got pregnant.

"I got it! We could use my sock!" Emmett exclaimed pulling up his foot and I felt my nose scrunch. No one would want to put their nose up to Emmett's incredibly smelly foot.

"I'm up!" Jacob cried out before Emmett could even put his foot up to Jacob's nose. _Thank God! _I sigh in relief.

"Are you okay?" I ask him and he nods.

"I had the craziest dream babe, you were pregnant, Seth was being an idiot like normal, and we were in a hospital-" he paused for a moment taking in his surroundings.

"It wasn't a dream was it" he asked and we all nod slowly "Edward you're not going to kill me right?"

"I'm debating" he mumbled.

"Um guys can we have a moment? Just Jake and I?" I ask, my gaze still not leaving Jacob.

"Sure, come on let's go to the cafeteria" Rosalie suggested as her and the other girls went to drag the boys out.

"Can we get pudding?" Emmett asked and Rosalie nodded.

"Yes if you behave you big luge" the door slams behind them leaving Jacob and I in silence. I go to sit down on my bed while Jacob comes to sit next to me. He takes my hand and we just sit in silence for what felt like forever.

"So are you even going to say anything?" I whisper "you know you don't have to stay if you don't want to"

"I want to babe" He frowned placing his hands on my stomach "I want this baby with you, I'm not going to abandon you Nessie. I love you" he told me leaning his forehead against mine. "You and this baby"

"I love you too Jake but what about our future? I mean my book and you don't have a job- I only have my teacher's helper salary which isn't a lot! Jacob we don't even live together" I say and he nods.

"I know but we're going to make this work..look I will find a job and I will get enough money...you can even help invest" he whispered the last part and hearing that made my head shoot up.

"Really?" I ask with a grin and he nods.

"Yeah. I wanted to try to work for it on my own but I guess now that we are going to have a child together I don't see why not- but only some of it" he said and I smile.

"But what about my book?" I ask remembering.

"Then we'll get that book published and I'll be with you on every step of the way" Jacob told me.

"We'll make it through" I say. He smiles pulling me into a hug.

"I love you my valentine" He teased and I chuckle.

"You still remember that? We were like eight" I smile remembering how I asked Jacob to be my valentine back in the 3rd grade.

"How could I forget _Mrs. Black_" he said and I being to chuckle.

"Maybe I will be officially in the future" I smile wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Maybe" he smirked. I giggle as I go to hug him again.

I hear a knock on the door bringing us out of our moment. I look to see my sister slowly enter.

"Um mind if we enter?" she smiled and I nod.

"Get your butts in here" I laugh as everyone crowed the room again.

"So does this mean our bet goes either way Alice?" Emmett asked as he looked at me and his sister.

"I don't see why not" Alice shrugged.

"I say you just call off this stupid bet" Rosalie groaned.

"No if there's boy then Alice will dress in my outfit of choice and if there is a girl I'll dress up a girl. Simple as that" Emmett smirked.

"What if Nessie has a boy just say and Bella a girl? Then you both lose" Jasper pointed out.

"I'm willing to take that risk" Emmett said.

"I am too, deal" Alice then went to shake his hand. I roll my eyes as I snuggle into Jacob.

"Well I say $20 that they're both going to lose!" Seth called out.

"I'm in on that bet" Jasper said. I chuckle looking at my insane friends. I was glad to have them with me through every step of the way.

"We'll Carlisle and Esme sure are going to have news tomorrow" Bella muttered and my eyes went wide.

"What do you mean?" I question looking at my brother and Bella.

"They're coming up, you didn't think they were coming to see their daughter after she just got hurt?" Edward pointed out.

"I see" I sigh "Do you think they'll be mad? Two of their kids are having babies?"

"I doubt it..but we'll see" Edward shrugged.

"Can we go home now? I wanna play Xbox!" Seth whined and I chuckle.

"Yeah, let's go get me discharged" I say.

Soon we were all walking out of the hospital and back to our apartments. That night I headed over to Jacob and Seth's apartment for a little _sleepover_ with Jacob.

I just lay on Jacob's chest while the rain pitter pattered on our window. I could hear Seth cheering the background with Maggie. _I hope those two lovers just get together already_. I smile in content as Jake wraps around me. These times are sure hard, yeah they're making us crazy, but I'm not going to give up.

**A/N kind of a chapter based on the song by the Script, ****_For the First_****_Time, _****if you've heard of the song I put a little line from the song at the end. Anyway make sure to review. Also tell me some baby names you would like to see the kids get named after and maybe you'll see them in the names in the end. So far a lot of you guys have suggested really interesting, unique, beautiful, names. One last thing, you guys all rock :) Be on the look out for new chapters**


	18. Congratulations! You're Grandparents!

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Congratulations! You're Grandparents!**

(Edward's POV)

"You think you're parents will be mad?" Bella whispered to me as we all gathered in our apartment. Bella was sitting on my lap while the rest of us sat around the living room expect for Alice and Jasper, who were downstairs guiding my parents to the apartment.

Carlisle and Esme were coming up from Forks to check on Nessie, but today they would also find out about their two new grandchildren on the way. I know Esme is going to be loving and open about the situation like she normally is, _I hope_. I mean Ness and I were both responsible adults who were now going to be parents.

I look over at my sister and Jacob, she was sitting on his lap as his arms wrapped around her. There was part of me that wanted to beat up Jacob for knocking my little sister up, but then again I could see Emmett wanted to do the same sometimes to me. I don't blame him, as big brothers we both want to protect our sisters. We've both been through crap, Ness and I have our horrible father and Emmett and Bella had went through the pain of their parent's failed marriage.

"I'm sure they'll be ecstatic" I reassure my love by rubbing my hands up and down her shoulders.

"What about Charlie? Renee?" she began to get worried and I went to rub her shoulders giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, Bella we're both 26 years old. We're adults- and you know what it'll be fine" I whisper to her and she nods.

"I know...I just get a little paranoid sometimes" She mumbled. I then wrap my arms around her, resting them on her stomach. All of a sudden there was a vibrating noise and we turn to see Emmett.

"That's for me" Emmett said reaching for his phone "Esme and Dr. Fang are here. I repeat the chicken has laid the egg. Little pix and Jazzy boy are bringing them up here- I repeat!"

"Alright you goof that's enough" Rosalie mumbled. Emmett just responded with an immature move by sticking his tongue out at his fiancé._ Always the smart move their Captain Goof!_

"Okay we can do this.._right? _" Nessie began to freak out while Jacob hugged her a bit tighter.

"Ness it'll be fine. You're parents love you. They'll accept this" he reassured her.

"I know..." she trailed off thinking of everything that could go wrong. Jacob just gave her a soft squeeze trying to reassure her everything will be fine.

"They're here" Rosalie murmured as the door handle twisted open. Out came Alice first dragging Jasper right behind her.

"Where are my babies?" I heard my mother cry out as her and my father entered the apartment. My dad was dragging a small carry on luggage into the apartment.

"Dr. Fang! Mrs. C! Long time no see!" Emmett exclaimed.

"You too Emmett" my mom said. When she spotted us I form smile to make is seem like everything's okay. _Here goes nothing..._

"Mom" I say as she came rushing over to Nessie and I, hugging us both tight.

"Is he in jail? I swear if he tries to hurt one of you again I'll strangle-"

"Okay mom got the visual" I tease with her "anyway I broke his nose so..."

"I know I don't approve of behavior like that coming from the young gentlemen I raised, but in this case it's fine" she said making us all laugh hearing this from my mother, the last person you would expect to say that.

"Hey kids" I look to see Carlisle smile at us. Nessie went first to hug him, I smile at him as he gives me a pat on the shoulder. He'll be the only dad for Nessie and I. He's the only man that'll ever deserve that title.

"Hey dad" I say and he nods back at me.

"Son"

"So are you guys gonna tell them?" Emmett said in an attempted whisper, only to get heard by the whole room.

"Tell us what?" Esme asked curiously.

"Emmett" Bella hissed.

"What?" He questioned getting smacked upside the head by Rosalie.

"You twit" she shook her head in embarrassment.

"What?! You had to tell them anyway!?" He cried out.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked. I look at Ness and she nods as we go over to our significant other.

"Mom..Dad...look Bella and I have news" I announce holding Bella's hand firmly in mine.

"So do we" Nessie whispered holding tight to Jacob's hand.

"Kids is everything okay?" Esme asked and I took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing..._

"Bella and I are going to have a baby. She's pregnant" I tell them.

"And Jake and I are too. I found out I was pregnant as well" Nessie adds giving them a weak smile.

"Surprise!" Alice exclaimed as our parents looked at us shocked.

"Are you angry?" Nessie asked. Esme shook her head immediately.

"No sweetie- I'm sorry we we're just shocked, that's all. Didn't think that you would both become parents" she responded.

"So I take it you're not angry?" Bella asked and they both shook their heads.

"No in fact- I'm going to be a GRANDMA!" my mother squealed giving Bella and Nessie hugs and me a kiss on the cheek. _Well that went well_.

"We know you're both responsible adults and you're ready to start having families of your own" my dad said "But Nessie, and this goes for Alice as well, I thought I said no boys till you were 40" he teased getting eye rolls from the girls.

"We love you too Daddy, don't worry we'll both always be your little girls" Alice chirped giving him a hug.

"So did you have your first appointments yet?" my mother asked us as we all sat around the living room.

"No..but soon" Bella said "I guess Nessie and I could go together since we're both having a babies"

"I guess, I don't see why not" Nessie shrugged.

"We'll I want to be their for the first one" My mom announced with a big grin. She was excited for this, _see nothing to worry about. _

"So do the other parents know?" my dad asked us. _Oh I forgot about them..._ This is going to be interesting, especially for Charlie. Not sure how a cop will feel about me getting his daughter knocked up, even if I've been her boyfriend for almost 10 years. _I wonder if he carries a gun on him? I know Emmett doesn't and he's a cop- well he's Emmett- but still..._

"No..." I answer.

"Oh yeah! Wait till Charlie hears this!" Emmett snickered.

"Emmett" Bella chided "not now"

"What? It's not like he's going to shoot Edward or anything?" Emmett shrugged and I felt myself go a bit pale.

"Emmett he won't shoot Edward" Bella scolded at him.

"Yeah the worst he can do it probably make us dress up like girls again" Seth mumbled.

"Oh yeah...let's not go back to that" Emmett muttered.

"I thought we agreed never to bring that up again" Jasper hissed.

I shiver remembering the time we 'played spies' trying to see what the girls did at their sleepover. We got caught and Charlie let the girls pick out our punishment. Let's just say we had to run around the block a million times..in women's clothes. Their punishments were always very _creative_.

"Oh sorry boys but that is going to be hard to forget" Rosalie grinned while the guys groaned.

"Anyway...why don't you guys come up to Forks for the weekend?" my mother suggested out of the blu.

"But Jasper is leaving soon and he needs to leave by Monday morning" Alice told her.

"Just for a small visit, maybe you can tell the others the news and it can be a small away party for Jasper" she suggested.

"It's not a bad idea" Rosalie pipped up "Mom and Dad can see you before you leave Jazz without traveling up to Seattle"

"You have a point..I don't see what harm it could bring" Jasper shrugged.

"It's settled then you all can come up to Forks" Esme exclaimed.

"I guess it is"

* * *

Later that night my parents resigned to the guest bedroom in Bella and my's apartment. The others had just went back to their apartments and went to prepare for the trip back home. It'll be nice to get away and relax at our hometown. A place filled with so many nice and happy memories..well _most_ of the town is filled with those happy memories if you forget the whole Tanya/car accident thing.

I shake the memory out of my head and then go back to thinking of our hometown. I really did miss it, I haven't been up there since Christmas. I miss the woods and the mountains of rain, not like Seattle is any different weather wise. I guess you can just say I really missed home.

I go to grab the cup of tea I was making for Bella and bring it into the living room. I smile seeing the love of my life curled up on the couch in her pajamas.

"Hey" she smiled tiredly at me.

"Hey" I say as I hand her the cup of tea.

"Thank you" she replied taking a sip.

"No problem my love" I say kissing her cheek. She then snuggled up against my chest as we both watched whatever was on at midnight.

I think life was looking pretty good for us, my 'dad' was out of the picture, we had a baby on the way, and we were heading off to our hometown soon. Life couldn't get any better.

**Please review I love to hear what you guys have to say (try to keep them positive though) and if you want to hear any baby names be free to tell me them :) Also check out my other stories, like Sunrise, and my beta for Sunrise, Twilightfanjm's stories. She is a really good writer as well as a beta and you guys need to check out her stories! I'm a beta for her stories, Revenge and My New Family, and they are both really good plus they're my favorites. Make sure to check them out and one last thing, you guys rock! Love you!**


	19. Emmett's Dream is Fulfilled

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Emmett's Dream is Fulfilled**

(Bella's POV)

I groan as Emmett keeps singing, it was annoying as was the day we were returning back to our hometown to tell the other parents the good news and to have a going away party for Jasper. I was nervous as anything to tell Charlie I was pregnant, what if he'll get disappointed?I'm sure he'll be fine, Edward and I are responsible adults.

We've been on the road since this morning and we weren't too far from Forks now. Emmett decided to take out his new van he got. It worked perfectly because we could all fit in the car. The only downside is he has a new stereo system...

_"Well, I'm going home, back to the place where I belong" _he began to sing Chris Daughtry's song _Home. _Reminds me a bit of our road trip to California back in Senior year.

Seth then chimed in and I groaned, double the voices. I think Seth has had too much influence from Emmett all these years.

_"And where your love has always been enough for me_

_I'm not running from, no, I think you got me all wrong_

_I don't regret this life I chose for me_

_But these places and these faces are getting old_

_So I'm going home, well I'm going home"_

"Not again!" we all cry out.

"Too bad" Emmett sung "why can't we have one road trip where we all sing!?"

"Because we don't want to" I mutter and all the others nod in agreement.

"We didn't want to then, we don't want to now" Jasper added.

"Just one..PLEASE! I'll stop singing!" Emmett pleaded.

"Yeah right" Nessie snorted.

"Come on make my dream finally come true!" he begged and I shared a look with the others. I look back at Emmett with his puppy dog look._ Okay maybe after 10 years we'll let him..._

"Fine what song?" Rosalie asked him, giving into his begging. I watch as he thought for a moment.

"Who says you can't go home by Bon Jovi" He grinned and I begin to chuckle.

"Alright fine you begin Em" I say.

"_I spent 20 years trying to get out of this place _

_I was lookin' for something I couldn't replace _

_I was runnin' away from the only thing I've ever known" _

Emmett sung and then he looked towards me "Baby Bell it's your turn"

I frown at him and cross my arms across my chest "Who says I want to?"

"Do it Bells, come on you have a good singing voice" Alice chirped.

"Since when?" I grumble.

"Love you do have a nice voice, after all I hear you sing in the shower" my boyfriend grinned innocently at me and I scowl at him.

"Edward Anthony Cullen are you sure you want to piss off a pregnant woman" I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Come on Bells! Entertain us!" Seth whined.

"Fine" I sigh as I begin to sing the next part to the song;

_"And like a blind dog without a bone _

_I was a gypsy lost in the twilight zone _

_I hijacked a rainbow and crashed into a pot of gold" _

"Rose you go" I smirk at my future sister-in-law who just sent me back a scowl. _Hey, she did agree to this. _

"Come on Rosie Poesy!" Emmett cheered on his woman.

"Fine" she huffed and began to sing;

_"I've been there, done that, I ain't lookin' that _

_The seeds I've sown, saving dimes, spending too much time on the telephone... _

_Who says you can't go home..." _

"Edward I say you have to go" Rosalie announces. I look over to my boyfriend. I grin mischievously while he sighs._ Payback.._

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Just go" I giggle.

_"Who says you can't go home _

_There's only one place that call me one of their own _

_Just a hometown boy, born a rolling-stone, who says you can't go home _

_Who says you can't go back, been around all around the world and _

_that's a matter of fact" _

"Hmmm Alice you go!" Edward smirked at his sister.

"Gladly" she smirked right back and began to sing the next verse;

_"I went as far as I could, I tried to find a new face _

_There isn't one of these lines that I would erase _

_I left a million mile of memories on that road" _

"Jazzy my handsome boyfriend! You go next!" Alice exclaimed and he frowned a bit.

"Ali baby-"

"Come on please!" She begged him with puppy dog eyes "You'll be leaving me for almost a whole entire year!" she cried out.

"Alright for my Ali" he smiled at her, giving into her puppy dog look.

_"And every step I take I know that I'm not alone _

_You take the home from the boy, but not the boy from his home _

_These are my streets, the only life I've ever known, who says you can't go home" _

"Hmmm I say Nessie you go" Jasper smirked at her and she frowned.

"Want a pregnant woman beating you up Jasper, Bella might not be able to unleash her fury yet but I'll gladly go all hormonal on you! So I will ask you again Jasper, do you really want to make a pregnant woman mad?" she asked him and he shook his head.

"That's what I thought" she muttered.

"Come on- Nessie why don't you sing with Jake! PLEASE!" Alice pleaded. Nessie sighed looking at her boyfriend.

"Fine" they grumble beginning the next part;

_"Who says you can't go home _

_There's only one place that call me one of their own _

_Just a hometown boy, born a rolling-stone, who says you can't go home" _Jacob sung and then Nessie began.

_"Who says you can't go back, been around all around the world and _

_that's a matter of fact _

_There's only one place left I want to go, who says you can't go home _

_It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright..." _

"Seth! Take us home!" Emmett yelled from the driver seat.

"With pleasure!" Seth grinned as he began;

_"I've been there, done that, I ain't looking that _

_It's been a long long road _

_Feels like I've never left, that's how the story goes _

_It doesn't matter where you are, doesn't matter where you go _

_If it's a million miles aways or just a mile up the road_

_Take it in, take it with you when you go, who says you can't go home _

_Who says you can't go home _

_Taken from" _

"Now everyone!" Emmett commanded "Last part!"

We all then couldn't help but laugh and smile as we sung the last part of the chorus together;

_"There's only one place that call me one of their own _

_Just a hometown boy, born a rolling-stone, who says you can't go home _

_Who says you can't go back, been around all around the world and _

_that's a matter of fact _

_There's only one place left I want to go, who says you can't go home _

_It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright..." _

We were all laughing and smiling by the end of the song. Maybe Emmett was right, singing songs do pass the time.

"So Emmett was your dream fulfilled?" Alice teased with him and he nodded.

"Finally! It took me over a decade but finally!" he grinned as his gaze never left the road.

_"My loneliness _

_Is killing me and I must confess _

_I still believe" _ Emmett began to sing again to Brittany Spear's _Hit Me Baby One More Time. _I groan with the others, not again...

"Okay Emmett we sung one song for you, that's enough" Rosalie frowned.

_"When I'm not with you I lose my mind _

_Give me a sign _

_Hit me baby one more time_" he sung

"Gladly" I say as I smack him upside the head.

"Ah Baby Bell!" he cried out "I'm driving!"

"And history repeats itself" Jasper quipped and we all laughed.

"Hey look Forks!" Nessie pointed out. We all stopped laughing and go to look at the sign that read _Forks. _

"We're home" Alice smiled.

"We're back home" I repeat with a big grin snuggling into Edward's side as we looked outside to see our hometown. Hey, who say's you can't go back home?

**Looks like Emmett finally had his dream, a whole chapter of the gang singing! Took them a while huh? Also if you guys see any grammar mistakes here or in the future, please try to ignore them. I do normally fix them if I spot them but I'm trying my best. Anyway please review and look out for more chapters, sorry if this one was kind of short with them just singing. Anyway review and love you guys :) **


	20. Thanks For Making Me Feel Old

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Thanks For Making Me Feel Old **

(Edward's POV)

We pulled into Forks that afternoon; after listening to Emmett's singing and being cramped in a van for three hours straight it was nice to get out.

"Home!" Seth cheered as we all pile out of the van.

"Ahhhh smell that, that's fresh air" Emmett said in a red neck accent.

"Watch it Big Bear or I'll whip your ass Texas style for making fun of the good ole south" Jasper said hitting Emmett upside the head.

"Ow! Abuse!"

"Hey, you deserved it" I point out and he frowned.

"Ha and you knocked up my sister. Call this even" He mumbled storming away. I just shake my head before entering my childhood house with Bella. It was nice to be in the home I grew up in, even if it's changed a lot since being a child. Though the only room in this whole entire house that has yet to change was the basement. We plan to keep it that way, it's the place where all our memories are.

"So Jake and I are gonna go to Billy's for lunch and break the news to him and Jake's sisters" Nessie said as her and Jacob went to drop off their bags.

"Alright good luck!" My mother called out to them as they left for La Push.

"Oh that reminds me, we need to head over to Charlie's now. Em, Rose, Seth come on we're going for lunch" Bella announces.

"Alright let's go break it to daddy that Belly is preggos" Emmett sung.

"Good luck to you as well, don't worry son Charlie is going to be fine" my mother told me noticing I was a bit on edge.

"Thanks Mom" I smile at her before heading off into the car with the others.

* * *

On the way there I was a bit nervous. I was sort of scared to tell my girlfriend's cop of a father I got her pregnant. I mean can the guy use his gun on me and probably make it look like an accident. Or at least know where to hide my body without anyone ever finding me. He could probably make me look like I dropped off the face of the earth.

I shake the thoughts out of my head, Charlie is a good guy, he would never do that to me. I've known him since I was five years old and he knows I would never hurt Bella that way. So why I am I so nervous? I don't know, I never know. I guess it comes with all the stress we've all had the past few days. With my 'dad' and finding out I'm going to be a dad myself life just seems to come with lots of drama and stress now a days.

"We're here! Oh I need to get the video recorder out" Emmett smirked taking out an old camcorder.

"Don't you dare film this" Bella warned her brother.

"Too bad Baby Bell because I'm going to use this against you in the future" Emmett sung and we all groaned.

"Emmett behave" Rosalie chided "Or I won't 'romance the stone' with you for a month"

"Awwww Rosie Poesy that's not far!" he pouted and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Emmett be a big boy you're acting like your three now come on" she said as we left the car and approached the big white home I haven't seen in months.

"Here goes nothing" Bella breathed as she rung the doorbell. None other than Charlie opened up the door with a big smile.

"Hey kids!" he greeted us giving Bella and Emmett hugs and kisses first before saying hi to the rest of us.

"Edward I take it your taking good care of my daughter up in Seattle?" Charlie asked me getting a snicker from Emmett.

"Oh yeah he's taking care of her all right-"

"Emmett!" we all hiss at him. All we need was for goofball-mcgee to give it away. I look towards Charlie he didn't seem fazed by Emmett's comment, so we let it go.

"Come on Sue and I are making some nice juicy steaks!" Charlie called out as we approached the kitchen. I look to see Sue as he is chopping up some salad and Charlie makes his way out to the back to the girl.

"So when do we tell him?" I ask Bella and she shrugs.

"Not when he's eating or around any sharp or dangerous items.." Bella said and I nod.

"Alright got it" I say.

We wait until we're all done with lunch. The whole time I am nervous as anything. Bella goes to rub my knee in reassurance, _here goes nothing..._

"So um dad we have news" Bella told him softly as we all gathered around in the living room.

"Are you two finally going to tie the knot?" he asked and we shook out heads.

"No we're kind of doing things a bit backwards" I mutter and Charlie raises his eyebrows.

"What do you mean by _backwards_?" Charlie asked. I bite my lip and looked at Bella. She nodded and took a deep breath.

"Dad- I'm pregnant" I watched as Charlie spits his drink out getting it all over Seth.

"Ak! Charlie man- watch it" Seth frowned wiping the soda of his face with his sleeve.

"Sorry Seth" Charlie mumbled.

"Ha got that on tape!" Emmett snickered as he showed us the camcorder.

"Emmett" Rosalie hissed "put that stupid thing away now!"

"Are you joking?" Charlie asked and we shook our heads.

"Charlie, Bella and I are going to have a baby" I tell him gently.

"Are they kidding? Is this a joke or not?" he asked and the others shook their heads.

"No Dad- Bella and Edward are going to have a baby" Emmett told his dad.

"And so are Nessie and Jake" Seth murmured.

"Wait they are as well?" Sue asked incredulously and we all nod.

"Shesh Bells, I really wasn't expecting this" he said "I feel so- old. First Emmett's getting married and now a grandkid. Where has the time gone?"

"Dad you're not old" Bella told him.

"Well I feel old" he chuckled "Bells I am happy for you and Edward- but Edward if you hurt my baby girl or this baby in anyway I will personally take care of you" Charlie warned and I nod.

"Got it chief, you know I love Bella more than anything. Her and this baby are everything to me and I promise I'll never leave them" I reassure Charlie and he nods.

"Okay good, so who's ready for some football!" He announced. I sigh in relief. At least that's done with.

"So everything turned out fine right?" Bella smiled kissing my lips gently.

"It sure did" I say as I cup her face and bring her into another kiss.

"Watch the kissing!" Emmett cried out "There are going to be a lot of babies 'round here now, my future niece or nephew doesn't need to get poked in the eye"

"Emmett!" Bella growled.

"Sorry sister just speaking the truth" He smirked.

"Emmett Swan behave" Rosalie scolded.

"Yes Rosie" he murmured. Bella and I both chuckle as I warp my arms around her, placing my hands on her stomach.

"Only nine months until our little angel is born" I whisper into her ear.

"Yeah- only nine months" she sighs in content. It was like just now, all the stress was lifted off. Though now we have to deal with the fact of Jasper going off to war..so the drama continues. Who said this was going to be easy?


	21. Cliff Jumping! That's easy, I think?

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Cliff Jumping! That's easy, I think? **

(Emmett's POV)

"So what do you guys want to do now?" I ask all the men of the group. All of us men were out in the front while the girls were all inside chatting up and the dads were Barbecuing. Our parents were all throwing this going away party for Jasper, almost like a bon voyage type party.

I was gonna miss Jasper, he's one of my partners in crime. I knew it was going to be especially hard on Alice. Jasper is her 'Soul Mate' or 'Better Half' and it was going to kill her without him. I feel the same way when Rose and I had our long distance relationship for a year. It was killing me not being around the woman I love for that amount of time. So I guess you can say I felt empathic towards them.

"I don't know" Seth shrugged as he opened the cap to his beer. I kind of felt like the guys King of Hill; standing outside the house on the lawn with our beers. We were about to take a sip of our beers when a gang of kids came up the block. There was a lead boy in the front followed by a small group of teenagers.

"Look what the wind blew in" the lead boy remarked to a girl who seemed to be his twin sister.

"Jacob Black and Seth Clearwater" the boy sneered.

"Well I be damned" Seth breathed looking at them with wide eyes.

"Little Alec and Jane Volturi, you grew up" Jacob muttered.

"We sure have" Jane smirked "best babysitters ever, you guys were so easy to scare"

"Hey aren't these the kids you babysat and scared the crap out of you" I snicker making Seth and Jacob frown.

"For your information they are very smart children that used very scary masks to try to frighten us" Seth informed us but I just rolled my eyes.

"Yeah right" I huff.

"Where's Miss Nessie, I heard she got knocked up" Alec snickered "still looking hot I suppose?"

"Hey that's my girlfriend and she's carrying my baby kid" Jacob growled.

"Oh sorry" Alec said sarcastically.

"Kid what do you want" Jasper asked.

"What?"

"We know you're up to something, we aren't stupid" Edward said.

"Well we just came by to see that the Cullen's returned to town" Alec smilied innocently.

"Well we're back kid, what is it?" Edward grumbled.

"We just came to see you guys and see how old you've gotten and lame"

"Just a boring bunch of old wussies" Jane huffed.

"I'm not old! I'm 22 years old!" Seth protested.

"And we're not boring" I add.

"Well we wanted to also to tell you, you're on our territory now" Alec announced.

"Hey! You mean ours!" I growl.

"Nope ours!"

"Ours!"

"What's going on here guys?" _oh no, it can't be._

"Mike Newton" Edward growled as our arch nemesis made his way over.

"Edward Cullen, so you guys are back in town. What do I hear about Bella being pregnant?" Mike asked.

"My baby sister is having a baby with Edward, lay off you pervert" I say stepping in before he could say anything.

"What are you doing here Mike?" Jasper grumbled.

"You mean we?" _Oh you gotta be kidding me!? This day just seems to suck even more_.

"Eric and Tyler, so nice to see you" Jasper says sarcastically as Mike's little groupies came into view.

"Why are you all here hanging with a bunch of kids?" Edward asks looking at Mike.

"You never knew? Alec and Jane are my cousins. You know, Sulpicia is my mother's sister"

"Really? Wow and we've known you for 20 years" I say. _Looks like the annoying gene seems to run in the family..._

"Seriously you guys never knew" Mike said and we all nodded.

"Well we didn't like you back then- and we still don't like you know, so why should we get to know you" Jasper pointed out.

"Whatever" Mike huffed

"Anyway what's going on here with you guys?" Tyler asked.

"They are being a bunch of old boring farts and we're just trying to tell them they're on our territory now" Jane taunted.

"We are not!" I cry back "And this is and always will be our territory so lay off. We're the boys of Forks"

"Oh then prove it" Mike snickered "Show us how you're the 'macho' boys of Forks. That you're not a bunch of old farts"

"Yeah prove it" Alec mimicked.

_ God these guys are just pain in my ass..._

"Sure, anything. You name it" I smile smugly at them. I watch as they exchange mischievous glances at one another.

"Jump off the cliffs in La Push"

"Are you guys out of your fu-"

"language Jacob" Seth scolded at his cousin.

"Not now you dope, back to where I was- Are you guys freaking MAD!?" Jacob yelled at them.

"Oh wait- you have to jump off naked" Jane smirked.

"What!?" Edward cried out "hell no"

"I'm not jumping off a cliff naked" Jasper pipped up.

"Well that makes you a bunch of old lame ass chickens and us the 'macho' kids of Forks" Alec shrugged.

"Okay we'll do it ya punk! And I'll show you Mike and your little gang too!" I agree getting smacked upside the head by Jasper and Edward.

"What- I say we do it! We'll show you punks!" I grumble.

"Emmett are you mad" Jacob asked and I shrug.

"What the hell, we aren't drunk yet so why not?" I shrug.

"Fine meet us at La Push, now" Alec smirked.

"Come on" I say as we head out to the car"Tell the girls we're going on a 'drive' and we'll be home later" I say as I jump into the seat.

"We're screwed" Jacob mumbled.

* * *

When we got to La Push we reached the top of the cliff and I freaked out for a moment. It looked to easy when we were driving here.

"You idiot what did you get us into?" Jasper grumbled.

"It looked easy!" I cry out.

"Well are you going to jump?" Mike asked.

"Let's just get this over with" Seth sighed "For Narnia!" he cried as he jumped off the cliff and into the ocean.

"Emmett you're an idiot!" Jacob yelled as he jumped off.

"See ya!" Edward called out as he jumped off.

"And you're on your own now- better jump" Jasper said as I watched the last of the guys jump.

"Well- go" Tyler taunted.

"I'm going- pushy" I grumble as I take a running start.

"SCREW YOU MIKE!" I cry out as I jump off the cliff. When I hit the cold water I come up shivering while looking at the guys.

"We're idiots!" I cry out.

"You think? We were stupid enough to let you talk us into this" Seth grumbled.

"um guys you do realize they have our clothes" Edward pointed out as the kids ran away laughing with our clothing.

"Damn"

"Hey are those shorts familiar? Or am I imagining things?" Jasper asked taking a pair of blue shorts off a nearby branch. They looked like they were made for a five year old.

"Holy shit" I mutter recognizing them "it can't be"

"Mike Newton's pants, the ones he lost all those years ago" Edward filled in.

"So you're saying these pair of pants have been on that tree branch for about 20 something years" Seth asked and we nod.

"Wow"

"Anyway so now we plan revenge!" I grin rubbing my hands together "Once we get out of the water and back home"

"On it"

* * *

We all change quickly without the girls knowing of our little trip to La Push. We just ran through the back way in the woods so no one would see us naked. Plus it was dark so hopefully no one saw us. My 'twig and berries' is a little itchy after running in the woods though. _Great..._

Once we're changed we rush over to the Volturi and Newton households. They are both dark and looked like the people in this home were not there or asleep.

"And now we teepee!" I grin deviously.

"The one time I'll ever agree to this" Edward muttered. We then wrap the toilet paper around the Newton and Volturi homes.

"Got the pants?" I ask. Seth nods holding up Mike's old swim trunks making me grin. I then hang up Mike's swim trunks to where their flag was hanging up.

"Revenge is sweet" I smirk. These punks don't mess with the boys of forks. Oh yeah, the boys are back! We are always going to be the macho boys of Forks, no one is going to take our title away.

**Yeah I know pretty stupid of them, I kind of wanted the guys to do something stupid and I was thinking about Grown Ups 2 commercial when I made this chapter. Also I had to add the guys' famous tepee of revenge. Anyway please review, you guys are awesome!**


	22. Cantaloupe? Oh you mean elope- ELOPE!

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Cantaloupe? Oh you mean elope- ELOPE!**

(Jasper's POV)

"I'm gonna miss you Jazz" Alice sighed as she nuzzled into the crook of my neck. We were all gathered around the Cullen's living room on this rainy morning. It was our last day in Forks before I get shipped off on Monday morning. I had about one more day in the country. I only had tomorrow to spend it with my beautiful Alice.

I wanted to do one more thing before we do. Another reason I agreed to going to Forks was so I could ask for Carlisle and Esme's blessing. I wanted to ask Alice to marry me, so at least when I'm overseas I know we can come back to where we left off. Alice and I can get right away to building the family of our dreams. Maybe when I come back we can have the wedding of Alice's dreams. I'll do anything for this pixie so if she wants a princess wedding, she'll get a princess wedding.

"We'll I'm going to miss my baby" my mother said kissing my cheek before going to grab another cup of coffee.

"Mom" I mumble feeling slightly embarrassed.

"This is depressing" Rosalie muttered "I'm going to miss my twin"

"It's going to be different without you Jasper" Emmett added.

"I know it's going different but I'll be back" I remind them.

"We know, but Jasper you are going to be gone for 12 months and we won't see you until Emmett and Rose's wedding" Bella pointed out.

"I'll be back I promise"

"We know Jazz you'll fight, it's just we get worried that's all. It's war" Rosalie said.

"And I have to put our life on hold with you until you get back, it's going to be very hard Jazz. It's going to be hard not knowing if you're okay or not" Alice whispered. I wrap my arms around my pixie and kiss the top of her head.

"I know Ali, I know but it's going to be okay. When I get back we're going to begin where we left off" I tell her. _I think this is the perfect time to do it, in front of all our family and friends_. I take a deep breath and grab the small ring I purchased out of my pocket and into my hand.

"That's why I want you to marry me" I watch as her eyes wide.

"Marry you?"

"Yes...Mary Alice Cullen will you marry me?" I then got down on one knee in the Cullen living room and presented her with the ring.

"Awww Jazz" her eyes filled with big fat tears.

"Oh say yes!" the girls cheered.

"Yes! Of course! YES! YES! YES!" her small little pixie arms wrapped around me and I held her tight to me.

"I love you Jazz" She whispered.

"I love you too Ali" she then goes to kiss my lips and I swirl her around while the rest of our family is cheering.

I then place the ring onto her trembling finger and smile. At least she was now my fiancé and it wouldn't be too long before we would get married.

"Not trying to take off the spotlight for Em and Rose, sorry guys" I say to my sister and future brother-in-law.

"No it's fine Jasper you're going away, we understand" Rose said giving me a hug.

"Yeah Jazzy boy it's fine, that and I dragged you to Build a Bear so I guess this is even" Emmett smiled at me.

"So Alice you can have the wedding of your dreams now" Bella smiled at her.

"No" she shook her head "I won't want a big wedding"

"You don't?" I frown.

"No- Jasper let's get married, now" she smiled at me.

"You want to elope?" Rosalie asked her and she nodded.

"Why does Alice want a cantaloupe?" Emmett frowned scratching his head.

"She said elope you idiot" Nessie muttered.

"Oh! Makes much more sense" he remarked "wait elope- ELOPE! You guys are planing to elope! If you wanted to do that why did we have to go home to Forks? We could have gone to Vegas baby! Had Elvis marry you guys!"

"Emmett shut up" Rosalie warned him.

"Wait so you want to elope? Now?!" I look at her incredulously. She nodded with a big grin on her little pixie face.

"What happened to having a big extreme princess wedding?" Bella questioned.

"I don't want one anymore, I just want to be Mrs. Jasper Whitlock Hale before you leave. I refuse to wait and be your wife" she smiled at me.

"But who's going to preform the ceremony?" I question.

"Um guys" I look to see Emmett step up "I doubt you'll believe it but I am certified to um preform the ceremony"

"Since when?" Bella asked her brother.

"Yeah since when?" Charlie frowned "I don't remember sending you to any schools or places where you get "

"Um..I may or may have not took a class online a while back in college- it's kind of a long story" Emmett muttered.

"Okay so see Emmett will marry us! As much as I'm worried about that- we have someone" Alice exclaimed "I'll wear one of my old dresses upstairs. We'll go to city hall right now to get the paper work so we're legally married and then Emmett can preform a small ceremony for us!"

"I'm sure I can pull a few strings" Carlisle announced getting off from the couch sending us a smile.

"Same, I'm sure we can get you guys legally married today" Charlie added.

"Oh Jazz it'll be perfect"

"Whatever you wish Ali" I tell her.

"Thanks Jazz" she smiled hugging me.

"Well what are we waiting for? Then let's get this show on the road then!" I cheer. The others cheer as we get to work.

I go over to Edward as the guys go over to get some decant clothing for the wedding. I was planning to ask him to be my best man since Emmett was conducting the ceremony and it just seemed right with him being Alice's brother. After all I am eloping with his little sister.

"Hey Edward?" I ask my future brother in-law.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"How would you feel about being my best man?" I ask him and his eyes widen.

"Really?"

"Yeah, after all you are Alice's brother. Just seems right" I say.

"I would be honored Jasper" he told me.

"Alright let's get ready then" I say as we rush to my house. I decide to get into an old dress shirt and slacks while the other guys stick to the casual look.

"Everyone ready?" I ask as I enter the living room of my house. I look to see everyone is ready but Emmett is in a penguin suit.

"Emmett what the hell are you wearing?" I ask him.

"My costume, I'm gonna marry you and Alice as a penguin" he announced doing a little waddle.

"Where the heck did you get the costume?" Edward asked him.

"The internet, I'm not telling you where I got it but I just had it in the back of my trunk" Emmett mumbled.

"Okay..."

"Come on guys we need to move it if we want to get you and Alice legally married!" Charlie cried out. He stopped noticing Emmett in the penguin costume.

"Hi pops" Emmett waved sheepishly at his father. Charlie just shook his head in embarrassment. _Emmett Swan you are an i__diot. _

"Come on Jazzy boy today is your big day" Emmett gave me a pat on the back breaking the silence.

I reached the front door and was ready to meet Alice outside. We would go to City hall sign all the paperwork necessary and then have our ceremony preformed by Emmett. I was going to marry Alice, after knowing her for at least 20 years. At least I didn't have to wait for her to become Mrs. Hale. Here goes nothing...

**A/N: Looks like Alice and Jasper are getting married first, with Emmett in a penguin costume. Yeah I have no clue where the heck that inspiration came from. Look sorry for the wait, I wanted to make sure I had all my facts right too for the up coming chapter. Sorry if I'm not 100% right with all the marriage stuff in the future, I never really looked into the topic so sorry if I'm not correct on some stuff. I just want Alice and Jasper to be legally married and make it pretty realistic that's why it's going to be at city hall (oh you'll see). Also I want some Emmett humor in there so that's why the big old luge is preforming the ceremony, kind of like how Joey married Chandler and Monica in a soldier's uniform (Friends, anyone?) Also note: on my profile I have a link to my new youtube channel specifically for trailers for my fanfics. I will make ones for the Ever Since We Met Stories probably this weekend so be on the lookout for the link to those (I'll probably write an author's note when they're up). Also I want to bring up the topic that I'm going to be pretty busy these upcoming months so if I don't update as fast as I normally do it's because I don't have anytime so please try to be patient and they'll be up (probably mostly on the weekends). Make sure to review and love you guys :)**


	23. Our Tiny Wedding

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Our Tiny Wedding**

(Alice's POV)

I quickly rummage through my dresses. _Oh so many to choose from_. Curse my shopaholic ways, too many beautiful dresses to pick from.

Who thought any of these dresses would have been my wedding dress. I've always been the little girl who's wanted the big fancy weddings with the big fancy ball gowns. Since I was little I have planned my wedding. It was always going to be this big princess wedding and Jasper would be my prince. Who knows, it could happen in the future. I mean we could always have a big wedding ceremony in the future to make up for our tiny wedding ceremony. Though for now I just wanted to be Mrs. Jasper Hale.

"Hey Alice what about this one?" Bella held up an old white sundress I had in my closet that should still fit me. It was a beautiful dress I had designed back in college. It was very spring like but it'll do, even though it is the fall. It has thin straps and has almost like a lace design. It was one of my most elegant works when I was in college. I think if I just add a sweater to this dress everything will be fine.

"Perfect, okay come on guys we have to head over to city hall now" I say as I quickly throw on the dress. The girls just fixed up their casual appearances to nicer ones. I quickly reapplied some of my make-up and fixed my hair.

"Wait Alice! We need something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue!" Rosalie cried out before I stepped out.

"oh yeah right umm hmmm I got it! I have new shoes on" I say showing off my brand new pumps.

"Okay something borrowed" Bella said.

"I know! Take my necklace, I got it as a gift from my parents back in high school" Rosalie exclaimed taking off her silver chain "You're going to be officially my sister so here you go"

"Thanks Rose" I smile giving her a hug before I place it around my neck.

"Now we need something blue..."

"Wait um guys" I felt myself begin to blush but I just wanted to get married already.

"What?" Bella questioned.

"I'm wearing blue underwear does that count?" I ask getting anxious. I really just wanted to marry Jasper today.

"Sure that works let's go" Nessie said as we rushed down the stairs. I look to see my parents, Charlie, Sue, Charlotte and Peter Hale my soon to be in-laws. I look to see Seth with a camera in hand filming me.

"Alright we have everything set up at city hall, Emmett and some of the guys headed down there now" Carlisle said "let's hurry up"

"Okay" I smile as I take my dad's hand and we drive over to city hall. When I get there Jasper is waiting right outside for me. I smile as I rush out to greet him at the steps of city hall.

"You look beautiful Alice" he smiled at me.

"You don't look too bad yourself" I tease giving him a playful nudge. _Oh how I love this man_.

"So let's go get married" he announced and I nod. I take his hand and I look into his eyes smiling. We were about to go into city hall when I heard Rosalie yell,

"WAIT!"

"What?" I demand with a frown looking at my soon to be sister in law.

"You forgot something old!" she cried out.

"Oh shoot" I mumble.

"Wait I have something old, I have a condom I've carried in my wallet since I was 16 years old" Seth announced taking out the wallet.

"NO!" we all yell at him.

"Alice the dress is old honey, don't worry just go and fill those paperwork out sweetie and we'll be outside ready for your ceremony" my mom told me.

"Oh yeah, well come on Jazz" I say as we rushed inside.

* * *

I smile as I exit city hall. I was now legally Mrs. Jasper Hale. I was gleaming on the inside and out. As I walk out the doors Jasper exits my side. I watch as he goes to where Emmett is..IN A PEGUIN SUIT!?

"Emmett Swan what the hell are you wearing?" I frown looking at the big luge in front of me.

"My costume now come on or I won't marry you" He stated. I rolled my eyes and sighed taking my dad's arm. I then walked down the steps of city hall to Jasper right in front of Emmett in his costume.

My dad gave me a kiss on my cheek before going over to my mother. I take Jasper's hand as we step in front of Emmett.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here on this glorious day to witness the union of Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen" Emmett announced in his penguin suit.

"Jasper do you take Alice to be your wife. For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in healed, to love, and to cherish as you both shall live?"

"I do" Jasper grinned proudly. His eyes were never leaving mine as I take his hands in mine.

"Alice do you-"

"Yes" I cut in.

"Alright..." Emmett muttered trailing off "the rings"

I frown. _What's this goof talking about? We don't have any rings? For god's sake we just planned this whole thing today!_

I watch as my parents come up with a two pair of familiar looking wedding bands in their hands. I furrow my brows in confusion looking at them. I feel like I've seen them in a dream somewhere, I very distant dream. I know most wedding bands look the same but these stood out. The man's is gold band while the female's is silver with an elegant pattern running along the band.

"They were your birth parents" my mom told me softly placing them in my hands "we were going to give them to you on your wedding day ever. Your parent's lawyer gave them to us when we adopted you"

I felt the tears brim my eyes as I held the bands that once were on my parents fingers. I wonder if they would have been proud of me?

Makenna and Charles Brandon _were_ my parents. They died in a car accident when I was only a baby, I was only an infant. I guess you can say the fact of me being an orphan never hit me since I was adopted pretty quick by Carlisle and Esme. They just found out they couldn't have any children when they heard about me. Carlisle had heard about me through the hospital like Edward. He had tried to help revive my parents but it was very unlikely any doctor could have save them. My dad died right on the spot while my mom made it to the hospital only to die an hour later. I was with a babysitter at the time apparently and was then put into CPS since I had no other living relatives. In the end Carlisle and Esme took me home with them, adopted me and I've considered them my parents for 26 years now.

"Thank you guys so much" I tear up giving them both a hug.

"We love you Alice, remember that" my mom whispered and I nod.

"I'll always love you guys too" I then slip the ring onto Jasper's hand while he slips my birth mother's ring onto my hand.

"Well by the power invested in me, the state of Washington and the website I got my license from I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride"

When Emmett said that I practically launched myself at Jasper. I ran my fingers through his hair while his arms snaked their way around my torso, pulling me closer to him.

"I love you" I whisper.

"I know" He grinned. Everyone cheered as we ran down the steps of the city hall. I couldn't believe I just got married on the spot with Jasper, right in front of city hall.

"Come on I have the key to a nice hotel room we're going to spend the night at" Jasper grinned.

"Really where?" I gleam looking at him.

"Let's just say I was able to pull a few strings, that and Jacob actually is working their now" He said and I felt my eyes go wide.

"Really? He has a job now?" he nods.

"Yep, he's a night manger for now. He's going to surprise Nessie tonight so don't tell her anything"

"Oh goody!" I exclaimed clapping my hands but I pause realizing something.

"What's the matter?" Jasper asked me.

"How are we going to get to Seattle? I mean the others need the van to get back home and I don't know if they want to make a pit stop at the hotel" I mutter

"That's why I have that covered, that is why we're taking your brother's old Aston Martin" Jasper said showing me the keys.

"Really? That thing used to be his baby in college" I frown.

Edward got an Aston Martin for his 21st Birthday and when we moved to Seattle he kept it back home with my parents. He was scared that it was going to get 'stolen'. I mean besides his volvo that thing is his baby. Though I know my brother would give up those cars for Bella in a heartbeat if he had to.

After saying goodbye to everyone for now we run over to the Aston Martin. It's parked right outside the city hall. I notice on the back there is a sign that reads _Just Married_. I grin as I hop into the passenger seat and Jasper begins to drive away.

I smile as I watch us pass by all of our family and friends.

"Take care of her Jasper!" Edward yelled out.

"Don't worry Edward I'll be fine" I call out to him.

"Um yeah you too Ali! But remember one scratch on my car and your dead!" I roll my eyes at my brother.

"Go forth and multiply!" I heard Emmett yell as we soon were out of their sight.

"Come on let's see what this baby can do" I declare with a grin.

"Aye-Aye _Mrs. Hale_" I giggle as we go on the open highway towards Seattle. Oh I love Jasper, I love my life, and I love ridding in this car. Too bad I would have to say goodbye to Jazz soon...

**Hey guys! Yeah look if I didn't get a the wedding ceremony correct I tried my best so at least give me some credit. Anyway I know last chapter I said I was going to do a trailer for Ever Since We Met Series this weekend, yeah I'm probably going to work on that next weekend. I just made one for my Beta, Twilightfanjm, for her story My New Family and I don't think I want to do anymore this weekend. If you want go check that out, I have the link to my channel on my profile. But yeah that's going to postponed till next week. Make sure to review and tell me some SUGGESTIONS! I want to hear what you guys might like. For example what hormonal stuff would you like to see happen with our wonderful pregnant ladies, our insane Emmett, or our delusional Seth. I love to hear what you guys have to say, so if you want to see something in the story I'll see what I can do. So make sure to review and love you guys :)**


	24. Goodbyes Always Suck

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Goodbyes Always Suck**

(Alice's POV)

Today was the day Jasper was leaving for the military. Today was going to be the day my other half would be gone, I felt as if part of me was going to be gone. I didn't like this feeling. Without Jasper, well this is going to be depressing. He's everything to me and with him gone for practically a whole year was going to be torture. To make matters worse he was going into the battle field. Just knowing he was far from me and basically in danger all the time was going to be just going to be absolute torture.

"Ali we have to leave now" Jasper whispered looking at the clock.

The whole atmosphere was like if someone had died. I hated feeling this sadness, I'm not the type of person who gets sad. I'm pretty optimistic but the next couple of months I'm probably going to become very pessimistic for my taste. Jasper is the person that makes me the way I am. He's the reason I'm this little optimistic pixie. I hated this melancholy feeling. This is going to be very hard.

"Alright" I say softly. I then grab his hand before leaving the apartment. We all walk downstairs together and out of the apartment. We then walk over to the cars and I go to sit in the back of Edward's volvo while he drives up in the front with Bella. Rosalie is with us as she wants to spend as much time as she can with her brother before he leaves. Rose and I are both on either side of him while he's in the middle of the backseat.

Emmett, Seth, Nessie, and Jacob are all in the jeep behind us as we take off to the airport. The whole car ride to the airport I never let go of his hand. I never want to let go of Jasper, it is killing me.

We arrive at the airport I felt my stomach drop. I was getting closer and closer to saying goodbye. Just going through baggage checking with him and everything leading up to going to his gate was driving me crazy.

"Looks like I have 10 minutes until it leaves" Jasper said looking at his watch.

"This is it" Rosalie whispered.

"Yeah it is" Jasper agreed. We all just stood there at the gate, I hate this so much. I just wanted to scream off the top of the world.

"Well Jazz stay safe mi amigo, make sure to come back and when we do I promise I will never take you to Build a Bear again, or make you jump off a cliff naked" Emmett told Jasper. He chuckled and went to give Emmett a bear hug.

"Thanks you big luge. Take care of my sister and I promise I'll be back for the wedding" Jasper said patting the bear on the back.

"I promise" Emmett replied. Bella went up next to go give him a hug.

"Stay safe Jasper, make sure to come back home" she told him.

"Of course and good luck with the little one. Don't let Emmett influence him or her too much" Jasper teased.

"I recent that!" Emmett cried out causing us to laugh. Edward went up next to give Jasper a bro-hug.

"Take care of Ali for me while I'm gone" I rolled my eyes while Edward chuckled.

"She's my little sis and of course. I'm proud to call you my brother in-law Jasper" Edward told him.

"Thanks" Jasper said. Nessie and Jacob went up next each saying goodbye to him.

"Make sure to come home Jasper, I'm was looking forward with you as my brother in-law" Ness teased with him. Jasper chuckled before giving Jacob a good bro-hug.

"Well Jasper make sure to stay safe man" Seth said going up next to give him a bro-hug.

"Of course, please when I get back you better dump Heidi and ask Maggie out you idiot" Jasper told Seth giving him a pat on the back.

"Yeah I was thinking about dumping her soon" Seth mumbled.

Rosalie went up next and embraced Jasper in a hug crying.

"Make sure to come to my wedding, I'll need my twin there" she cried as she hugged onto him.

"I will, stay safe Rose. Love you sis"

"Love you too" Rosalie said before letting go of Jasper and going to Emmett. Rosalie then went to go sob in Emmett's arms while the big luge looked sadly upon Jasper.

I then looked at Jasper who had a sad expression on his face.

"I guess this is goodbye" he sighed and I felt the tears leak out of my eyes.

"I guess this is, goodbyes always suck" I go to sob in his arms as he goes to kiss my head gently.

"I'll come back and in the meantime I love you Alice, more than anything in the world"

"I love you too Jasper" with that he left towards the gate. I couldn't stand watching this scene.

"JASPER!" I cry out running towards him.

"Alice?" I go to run into his arms while he picks me up in them.

"Don't go" I beg sobbing out of control.

"I have to baby, I'll be home soon I promise. Don't worry" he reassured me cupping my face.

"I love you Jasper, so much" I sob as he holds tight to me.

"I love you too Alice, forever" He promised me. I then go to kiss his lips once more before they called for his flight.

"I have to go now. I'll be back Alice, you'll see. In the meantime, I love you"

"I love you too Jasper" I whimper. With that I watched the man I love walk onto his flight. I quietly step over to see his plane take off without a word coming out of my mouth. I felt someone approach me from behind. I look to see it's the others. I just break down in a sob and I felt someone go to pick me up. I see it's Edward as him Ness and Bella are trying to calm me down. Rosalie is crying as well as Emmett brings her back to the car.

When I got home Edward placed me down in my bed while Ness and Bella stayed with me.

"Don't worry Ali, he'll come home to you. He'll come back" Nessie comforted me.

"I know, I just love him. A lot" I sob.

That night I fall asleep drowning in my own tears. The bed felt so empty without Jasper and I hated it. I just wanted my Jasper home with me now.

**I know pretty depressing chapter. Anyway please make sure to review and I love to hear your suggestions so if you have a suggestion I would love to hear it. Anyway review and love you guys :)**


	25. I Say We Go To Walmart

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT...OR WALMART!**

**I Say We Go To Walmart!**

(Rosalie's POV)

"So how's Alice holding up?" Seth asked as he goes to sit down on the couch joining us for his lunch break.

It's been a good month since Jasper left and let's just say Alice is scarring me. I mean she's not on the verge of suicide or anything, she's always trying to keep herself occupied. Such as, double shifts at her boutique to cleaning around her apartment to even my apartment. I am just worried about her, maybe keeping herself occupied is a good thing. Keeps her mind off of Jasper. I doubt it though, Jasper is her soul mate. He'll never leave her mind.

I miss my brother too, it's different without him. He's normally the calm and collected one out of the group besides Edward and sometimes Jake. We need all the help we can get when you have my insane bear of a lover and his goofball side-kick step brother.

"Yeah she's um fine" Bella murmured.

"She's keeping herself occupied, a lot" I add "Guys I'm kind of worried about her"

"She'll be fine Rosie, it's good for her to keep herself occupied..right? Anyway the worse she can do is make force my sister to go through ten hours of excessive Bella Barbie" Emmett snickered. Bella snorted at his comment while I jabbed him in the ribs.

"Ow Rosie Poesy that hurt" Emmett whined but I just rolled my eyes at my big luge of a fiancé.

"It was suppose to" I mummer.

"Hey guys" Nessie greeted us coming over with Jacob. Looking at her and Bella you can tell they're sort of pregnant now with their slightly bulging stomachs. Though I did notice Bella did seem a bit bulgier than Nessie. I just shrugged it off, probably nothing.

I was slightly envious of the girls, ever since they got pregnant I had this longing to have a baby of my own with Emmett. A little girl with his brown hair and my blue eyes or a little boy with my blond hair and his brown eyes. Well maybe we can conceive the child the night of our honeymoon. Until then I think I'll dream of having a baby of my own.

"So I heard you got a job man, congrats" Seth said patting Jacob on the back.

"Yeah I did, I'm a night manager at a hotel- for now" He smiled sitting down on the couch pulling Nessie onto his lap.

"Did you guys know Alice is planning a Halloween party?" Nessie asked us as settled herself on Jacob's lap.

"What do you mean?" Edward questioned raising an eyebrow at his sister.

"She's keeping herself occupied, guys it's sort of worrying me" She murmured.

"Just give her some space, she just misses Jasper" Bella said "But we'll be there for her, in case she needs us- or just whenever. Alice is going through a tough time so we have to be patient and we're going to stick with her. Through thick and thin"

"Bella's right, we just need to be there for Alice" The others nodded in agreement as we went back to our normal daily life conversations.

"I'm bored" Emmett announced in a grumble "Hey can we go to-"

"NO!" we all cut him off knowing what he'll say.

"You guys don't even know-"

"Yes we do" I respond "you want to go to Walmart, don't you?"

"How did you-"

"Emmett I'm your fiancé, I know these things" I explain to him.

"That and it's not to hard to read your mind" Jacob snickered causing the others to laugh.

"I don't get it?" Emmett frowned scratching his head. I just rolled my eyes as I snuggled into his side.

"What's so bad about Walmart though" Emmett whined.

"Because you got us kicked out of every possible Walmart we went to" Edward told him.

"Yeah, we have yet gone to the one by us" Emmett grinned mischievously while rubbing his big bear paws together.

"No Em" I chide.

"Why not!?"

"Because you left Jacob, Seth, and I at Walmart in the middle of nowhere California, getting us stuck in a bikers bar where we had to watch Seth sing karaoke to I will Survive!" Nessie blew up at him. She even got off Jacob's lap. _I have a feeling someone is very hormonal. _

"Calm down girl" Jacob warned as he pulled Nessie back down his lap.

"In my defense you soaked my underwear in meat afterwards!" Emmett protested flailing his arms in the air.

"Yeah well you shouldn't have left us at Walmart then" Nessie retorted.

"Well then maybe you and Jacob wouldn't have gotten together" Emmett remarked with a big grin.

"No, they would have gotten together sooner or later" Seth intervened "it was meant to be, ever since I married them on the Forks Elementary School Playground"

"Ha" Nessie sung only to have Emmett perform the immature act of stick his tongue out at her. I sigh rubbing my temples.

"Emmett Swan what am I going to do with you"

"Well I have a few ideas" Emmett grinned wiggling his eyebrow up and down. I smile and go to kiss him. As immature as my big bear can get, he's just the biggest teddy bear in the world you cannot resist loving. I am glad I have him to love, he's all I ever wanted in a man even if he jumps of cliffs naked and gets kicked out of Walmarts. I'll love him no matter what.

I heard others groaned as I went to kiss Emmett.

"What?" I frown at them pulling away from Emmett.

"Save getting intimate with my brother when his pregnant sister isn't around" Bella said. I just chuckled before kissing Emmett again getting the groans of our friends in the back ground.

"Hey Guys!"

We all turn around to the voice to see none other than Alice come running in with a big grin. Normally when Alice smiles this big, that's a bad sign for us. Well maybe Bella more so because that's Alice's 'Bella Barbie' grin.

"Oh god" Bella groaned thinking almost exactly what I was thinking as she buried herself into Edward chest. His arms instantly snaked around her pulling her close to him.

"Alice I'm pregnant, we discussed this no Bella Barbie" Bella mumbled into Edward's shirt.

"I don't want to play Bella Barbie..._now_" Alice muttered "anyway look I'm having a Halloween party and we need to go shopping- right now"

"For what? Food?" I question and Alice shook her head to confirm my answer.

"Yes, and costumes. It is Halloween after all" She smiled at us.

"Alright Alice we'll come" Bella announced getting up wanting to help Alice. Edward went to go help her acting as if Bella was nine months pregnant instead of one.

"Edward I'm fine" Bella warned.

"I know, I just get um-"

"Overprotective" Bella mutters under her breath. He bites his lip sending Bella a sheepish smile.

"You're lucky I love you" she teased.

"I love you too" Edward smiled giving her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Come on I wanna go shopping!" Alice whined.

"We're coming Ali, reminder they're two pregnant ladies now" Nessie said as she arose from the couch with Jacob.

"Oh right, but come on" Alice urged like a little kid.

"We're coming, where do you want to go?" I ask her.

"Walmart-"

"Emmett!" we all look at him while he pretends to look all innocent as he smiles at us.

"Actually Walmart doesn't sound bad, come on guys" Alice chirped as she began to drag Bella out of the coffee shop with an over protective Edward following.

"Yes! WALMART!" Emmett cried out running after Alice, his sister, and Edward.

"Wait for me!" Seth yelled after them "hey Maggie wanna come!?"

"Sure" she smiled running after Seth. _As I'm sure everyone else has said before, even if it's in our minds, Seth you're an idiot for not dumping Heidi. _

"Something tells me this is going to be bad" Nessie muttered as we looked from a far.

"I think you're right Ness, I think you are" I say. Only god knows what's in stored with Emmett and with Seth ask his side-kick. Oh boy, this is going to be one long day.

**Emmett+ Seth+ Walmart= one crazy chapter. Hey long time no talk! Sorry for the bit of a later posting, as I said my posting are going to get limited during the next few weeks. I'm just really busy but won't give up on this story. I have some really interesting ideas to come. Anyway be on the lookout for the next chapter, might be posted today or tomorrow. I just need to think of all the mischief Emmett and Seth will cause in Walmart, this is going to be fun. Anyway please review and love you guys!**


	26. The Underwear Zorro

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**The Underwear Zorro **

(Emmett's POV)

I grin as we walk inside the Seattle Super Walmart. _Dreams really do come true!_ I thought as I entered the store with my friends. I was like a little kid in a candy store, so much fun things to do here. My mind was just racing with devious plans, _made by yours truly._

"Okay so I need some decorations, candy, and anything Halloweeny related" Alice announced stepping in front of all us.

"_Halloweeny?_ Is that even a word?" Seth questioned scratching his head.

"No Seth it's- never mind" Alice mumbled shaking her head "come on guys, split up. Edward, Rosalie and I will get the costumes, Nessie you go with Jacob to get the candy; while Seth, Maggie, Bella, and Emmett go get the food" Alice instructed.

"Wait! I'm not leaving Bella alone" Edward intervened. My sister shot him a glare

"Edward I'm a big girl, I'm fine on my own" she remarked. My sister doesn't like it when Edward can get _very_ over protective. Sure, she likes it that he's protective but to a certain degree. When he treats her like a china doll since she's pregnant, she doesn't take that lightly. My sister hates feeling needy and helpless, even if she really does need help.

"Actually, you go with them" Alice exclaimed "Come on Rose. Here's the list of food for you guys"

"Alright" Bella said grabbing the list from Alice making a quick skim over it.

"Bye Em" Rosalie said before giving me a quick peck on the cheek. I notice Alice sigh a bit before running off with Rosalie. I feel bad for the little pixie, she must feel so empty inside. I wouldn't know what to do without my Rosie. I would just lose it. She helps keep me in tact.

Jacob and Nessie then headed off to the candy part of the store leaving me alone with the others. I then felt a big ass grin creep onto my face and I begin to rub my hands together deviously.

"So let's get this show on the road" I announce turning around so I can face the others.

"Emmett Swan don't get any ideas in that thick skull of yours" Bella warned looking at me with a disapproving glare.

"Come on Belly, let's have some fun!" I exclaim.

"Emmett no" Edward said.

"Well I'm having fun whether you like it or not" I state as I head over to a vacant shopping cart.

"Robin! Robin's Friend! Bat girl! Eddie boy! Get in the chariot! The bat cave awaits!" I declare tying a nearby towel around my neck so it's like a cape. I also grab a pair of underwear nearby and use it as a mask.

"Emmett I'm pregnant, there is no way I'm risking my unborn child in that thing" Bella said "plus take that off your head, you don't know where's it been"

"Fine, don't have any fun" I huff at my sister while she rolls her eyes at me "How about you and Eddie boy go get the food while Seth, Maggie, and I go have some fun. By the way I like wearing underwear on my face!"

Bella and Edward looked warily at one another before turning to us.

"Fine but please do not get us kicked out" my sister pleads.

"Don't worry Baby Bell" I smirk "come on my fellow comrades"

"Should we even be doing this?" Maggie questioned as she got in with Seth.

"Nope" I then begin to push making us go all around the store trying to avoid Rosie, Alice, and any of the others. I don't need to witness Rosalie's wrath tonight. That won't be fun, that's for sure.

"Emmett man watch out" Seth warned as an employee came into view. When the employee spotted us he began to storm over to us.

"Shoot!"

"Turn around!" Maggie cried out.

"Aye Aye!" I then begin to speed towards the other way to see Bella and Edward.

"Hey Baby Bell! Eddie boy! What up!" I yell running towards them. They both look at me with wide eyes. Next thing you know I crash into them, bringing them into the cart with me.

"EMMETT!" They both screech.

"Sorry, I'm getting chased!" I wince.

"I'm getting squished!" Seth grumbled underneath everyone. Seth was now at the bottom of the cart with Maggie on top of him, Edward on her with Bella on his lap.

"Catch that shopper!" all the workers yell from behind me.

"Plan B, Seth engage ammunition" I order him.

"I can't you big luge! If you didn't notice I'm on the bottom of this dog pile!" Seth growled.

"You're a cop! You can get arrested for this!" Bella scolded at me.

"Yeah, that's if they catch me" I wink as we speed through the store.

"What is that suppose to mean?" She questioned.

"I don't know- Oh hey look Nessie and Jacob!" I exclaim pointing at our friends while they looked through the different candy "Hey guys!"

"Emmett?" Nessie questioned with a puzzle look.

"Well that's our cue!" Jacob called out as they began to run after us as well.

"Emmett Swan! You are the biggest idiot on the planet!" Edward cried out.

"Yeah I know, I still don't know how I'm a cop" I sung as I speed through the store. I just needed to get outside and it's freedom from there.

I turn around slightly to see a bunch of Walmart employee's are still chasing after me and they're getting close. _Oh Crap._

"Bella! Do something to get them to stop following us!" I instruct my sister.

"Emmett-"

"Baby Bell! Do something!"

"Fine, I can't believe I'm doing this" she mumbled giving in. She then uses her foot to knock down a nearby stack of cans causing all the employee's to trip.

"Oh yeah! That's my baby sister!" I chortle looking at what Bella just did "nice job there baby sis, didn't think you had it in you"

"Yeah well me neither, now run Emmett! Before we get caught!" she yelled at me.

"I taught you well" I snicker as I begin to push the cart faster "You'll never catch me alive coppers!"

"Employee's at two o'clock!" Seth yelled from the bottom of the shopping cart.

"Which way is that!?" I frown scratching my head.

"I don't know but they're right in front of you dufus!" Bella screamed. I look to see the employee's have made a barricade to prevent us from escaping.

"Stop!" everyone screeched in the cart not wanting to crash.

"Looks like you have no other chose" one of the employee's snickered as I stopped right in front of them. Suddenly I felt like one of those cowboys in an old western movie, ready to face down the enemy at noon.

"Never! Like Han Solo once did in Stars Wars! Charge at the enemy! For Narnia!" I scream as I charge at the workers. My cart races right past the employee's as they scatter everywhere. I then reach the doors and soon we're in the parking lot.

"Ow!" a man cried out in pain all of a sudden. I look to see I rammed into him. _Oops!_

"Sorry sir!" I yell back as I rush over to the car not minding the man. I needed to get out of here.

"Get the hell out! Get into the damn car now!" I scream at my friends as we all pile into the van. I then step on the pedal and zoom away from Walmart. We were about to make the first light when I noticed the car was seemingly quiet.

"Did we forget something?" I ask wincing slightly to see the heads shake in a yes. _Damn it!_

"Um Emmett, you forgot about the others" Edward pipped up "including my sisters and Rosalie. You do know you are in for it"

"Like when he means in for it, like Rosalie and you won't have sex for a week" Seth added.

"Yeah, I know" I sigh making a u-turn back to the Walmart. Sure enough Alice, Rosalie, Nessie, and Jacob are all waiting at the front of the store.

"Get in!" I yell at them as Seth opens the side door of the van. I then hear sirens and begin to freak out.

"Damn it! Now! The coppers are on our trail!"

"We're getting in you big luge! May I remind you I'm pregnant!" Nessie hissed.

"Dude you're a cop too" Jacob points out.

"Shut up Jacob! Now's not the time!"

Once everyone is into the van I then stepped on my petal (once again) and rode the shock wave out of here.

"Emmett Swan!" Rosalie growled and I winced. I know that tone. It's Rosalie's_ "I'm so pissed off with you we're not going to have sex for a week" _tone. I am SO in for it when I get home.

"I know I'm in huge trouble, aren't I?" I sigh and Rosalie nods angrily.

"Now go to K-mart, we didn't get a chance to buy any costumes, candy, or food because of your little shenanigan" Rosalie snipped at me.

"By the way, your punishment from me is I get to pick out our costume" Alice sung with a smug look.

"Just slap me silly" I mumble as I turn to go into K-Mart.

"That's what you get for causing havoc in Walmart my dear bear" Rosalie chimed "by the way no sex for a week or any video games"

"Whoomp there it is" Seth snickered under his breath. I growl at him before turning my attention to my fiancé.

"But Rosie-"

"No buts, that's what you get Emmett" Rosalie chides. I groan while the others snickers. This was going to be one very long week.

"By the way get that underwear off your face" She mumbled "you have no clue if those are used or not"

"Fine" I grumble throwing it behind me hitting Seth in the face.

"Ak! Gross!" Seth whined "Emmett!"

"Suck it up" I mumble.

"Hey where did the employee's go when we went back for you guys?" Bella questioned once they finished telling me my punishments.

"I don't know, I think they went to go get some man Emmett crashed into earlier" Alice shrugged "probably nothing"

"Now come on Emmett, k-mart, and you better behave" Rosalie told me. I groan as I park the car. As I said, very long week.

* * *

I sigh as I slump down in the couch of the coffee shop. Rosalie sits down next to me, still pissed. These next couple of days were going to be difficult; I have to wear a really dumb costume, I can't play any video games, and to top it all off no sex.

"So Emmett do you like your costume?" Alice asked me with a smug look on her face as she danced over to the couch.

"Very funny Pix" I snap taking a sip of my coffee bitterly.

"It's not that bad Emmett" Bella giggled.

"Yeah we'll you're not going to be the one dressed up as stupid Dora the Explorer. I wanted to be a Power Ranger, but no I'm Dora the fucking Explorer" I rant.

"No offense Em, either way you'd be in a silly costume" Jacob pointed out.

"No! Power Rangers are awesome!" I whine immaturely.

"Guys! Look at the news!" Maggie exclaimed cutting us off. We turn around to where her finger is pointing at the T.V. It was none other than yours truly with a shopping cart on the T.V.

"Yo Seth!" I yell out to my step-brother "turn it up!"

_"In Walmart today a man was pushing a buggy with a few people in it. He was wearing a pair of black underpants on his head and a towel around his neck. Employee's were running after them for disturbing the peace in the store, but instead this masked figure saved the day. When running out of the store they rammed into a Mr. Laurent Hunter, a thief trying to steal over a thousand dollars from the store. One little boy who witnessed this all recalls the mysterious man as 'Zorro'. Well it looks like we owe this Zorro a huge hand in the end for saving the day" _

No. Freaking. Way. Everyone just looked at the T.V like it was on fire or something.

"The guy I knocked into was a criminal!? Wow I saved the DAY!" I cheered jumping up and down.

"You mean _we_?" Seth corrected me but I rolled my eyes at him.

"It was me pushing the cart" I remark with a grin "hey Rosie can I-"

"No...but you do get a kiss my big hero" I then felt her lips hit my cheek and a goofy smile formed on my lips.

"But can I please-"

"No Emmett, you're still punished"

"Oh Emmett what are we going to do with you?" Bella snickered causing us all to laugh. Looks like my devious plans have a positive outcome for once. That's right, no one messes with Emmett or should I say _Zorro._

**Leave it for Emmett to cause this much havoc in Walmart. I know, insane chapter. Well I hope you liked it, as insane as it was. Anyway please review and love you guys :) **


	27. This is Our Halloween

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**This is Our Halloween **

(Bella's POV)

"Come on Bella! Time to get dressed for the party!" Alice sung as she danced around the room in her green and blue fairy dress. Her pixie hair was especially spiky for the occasion today with lots of glitter in it.

"Coming Alice! Remember, pregnant lady here!" I grumble getting up from the couch.

Today was Halloween and Alice was jumping all over the place. She is worse than a kid who just ate 20 packets of pixie sticks. Even though Alice is acting like the insane little pixie she is, it's nice to have her act like her normal energetic self. I guess you can say putting this party together is keeping her sane without Jasper.

"Let's go!" Alice sung dragging me by the arm and into my bedroom. I look to see my costume is all set up on the bed. I'll be going as a vampire with Edward. It's a sexy vampire costume that hopefully wasn't going to show too much belly. My stomach seemed to get bulkier by the minute and it isn't something I am enjoying.

"Now let me beautify you Swan" Alice giggled applying some smoky eye shadow to my eyes and other make-up.

"Thanks for doing this Ali" I tell her. She smiles as she then goes to apply some mascara.

"No problem B, it's what I do...done!" Alice then turned me around so I was looking at the stranger in the mirror.

Alice was just one of those people gifted with the power of making things beautiful. My little pixie best friend can turn anything into something wonderful. She was able to transform my boring normal face into something hot and sexy for the night. _This is why I love this girl to death. _

"Alice- wow. Just...Wow" I breathed admiring myself in the mirror "Thanks Pix"

"No problem Bella" she smiled hugging me.

"Hey guys! Are you ready?" Rosalie asked as she entered. Rose is dressed in a sexy witch costume while Nessie was right behind her in a flattering Little Red Ridding Hood costume. Maybe it was my self conciseness, but why does it seem that Nessie's stomach is way smaller than mine? I feel like a whale while she seems to petite. Then again, Nessie has always been petite for her size.

"Come on, our men are waiting. Well _Dora _and the guys" Nessie giggled.

"Let's" Alice chirped. We all giggled as we went outside of my apartment and into the hall.

The sight in front of me was hilarious as anything. I couldn't even stop the laughter from escaping my lips when I saw none other than my brother in his costume.

"Oh god" I giggled with the other girls. All of us are breaking into fits of laughter starring at the sight in front of us.

"Ha Ha Ha, laugh all you want ladies but Dora doesn't appreciate it" Emmett scoffed. We all break out into some more laughter. _Oh you got to love my friends..._

I observe the other guys in their costumes. Jacob is dressed up as the big bad wolf to go along with Nessie's Red Ridding Hood costume while Seth is dressed like Super Mario.

"Hey Seth Heidi isn't coming...right?" Emmett asked and Seth shook his head.

"She hates Halloween. I asked Maggie to come, but tonight Miss Alice you'll be joining along with me and Maggie" Seth announced.

"Aw Seth you're such a sweetie, thanks for not leaving me out" Alice smiled giving Seth a tiny squeeze. Seth had felt bad since Jasper wasn't here so he was going to make sure Alice would have a good time so she doesn't feel left out. Since him and Maggie aren't a couple, _yet_, they're happy enough to hang out with Alice when the rest of us can get caught up in our love lives. Though for the most part I'm going to enjoy some time with the girls, I'm sure Alice will be happy either way.

"Well come on Dora, let's go party" Rosalie giggled grabbing Emmett's arm.

"Yes my little witch" Emmett purred as she dragged him away. I shiver at the thought of my brother and best friend. _Yuck!_

"Hello there my love" Edward smiled trailing kisses up my neck.

"Oh hello there" I giggle turning around so I can face him. I wrap my arms around his neck so I can pull him closer to my body.

"You look beautiful" he whispered into my ear before placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Really? Well then you look handsome my vampire" I purr. He chuckles and goes to plant a kiss gently on my lips. I couldn't help but kiss back even more passionately.

"Come on Baby Bell! Eddie! There are enough babies being born and I'm pretty sure my niece or nephew doesn't want to get poked in the eye" Emmett snickered.

"Coming from the guy who can't last a week without sex " I retort.

"Touché" he mumbled.

"Come on guys! The party awaits us! I have to get everything ready still!" Alice called out to us.

"Fine" we give in as we all follow Alice to the party.

* * *

"This party rocks! I have to admit Alice has out done herself" Nessie said taking a sip of her diet pepsi. Kind of stinks neither of us can have booze.

Alice did a spectacular job on the place. It looked pretty spooky for Halloween. From the cobwebs hanging from the windows to the fake blood splattered on the windows. It looked as if the Addams' family themselves lived here.

The party was being held at Embry's Bar and Grill, one of the restaurants we all love to come to. Embry happens to be Nessie and Jacob's friend, Quil's brother. He's a nice guy and he was nice enough to let us have a party here.

"Yeah" I agree taking a sip of my coke. I look to see Alice is hanging out with Seth and Maggie at the bar. They're all laughing and smiling. It's nice to see Alice happy. I observe to see that Maggie is in a Princess Peach costume to go along with Seth's Mario costume. I turn my head to see Emmett is dancing with Rosalie. I find it sweet how Rosalie dances with Emmett even if he's in a Dora costume. I have always found their relationship sweet.

"Hey" I heard Edward's voice enter my ear. I smirk as his hands wrap around me. I turn around so I'm facing him.

"Hey there..are you in the mood to maybe dance?" I ask.

"I don't see why not" He smiled taking my hand.

Edward pulls me onto the dance floor. I begin to sway back and forth with the man I love. I go to wrap my arms around his neck while his grab my torso, pulling me closer to him. It was one of those moments in a party were the couples go dance to some cheesy love song.

"Are you having fun love?" he whispered and I nod.

"Yeah, the baby is too" I giggle. He goes to place a hand there.

"Did I mention how much I love the both of you" he grins. I chuckle as I wrap my arms around him.

I go to rest my head against his muscular chest while I go to grab one of his hands. As we dance something seems to catch my eye. I see Alice drown a shot of whiskey and hiccup. Something is wrong with this picture. One, Alice is not a big fan of whiskey. Two, where the hell is Seth? I look around to see Seth is swirling Maggie around. Both of them are laughing. _All of the days finally has to get a love life!?_

"Oh god" I groan as I burry my face into Edward's chest. Drunk Alice is not something that should be taken lightly. That girl drunk can be freaking hilarious or just a disaster. I have a feeling tonight isn't going to be pretty.

"What is it?" Edward asked noticing my uneasiness.

"Did you notice Alice is drinking?"

"So?" he questioned not seeing any harm in that "It's fine as long as it's not a lot"

"Well she's hiccuping, drinking whiskey-"

"Hold up, Alice hates whiskey" Edward pointed out and I nod.

"Besides that she's- oh god" I whisper looking to see Alice starts to crawl up onto the bar counter. She is tipsy as she tries to stand up.

"Alice!" I call out as I rush over with Edward. Rosalie and Emmett come over as well.

"No Bella! I wanna dance up here!" She slurred as she began to do some strange little dance.

"Get her down, before she embarrasses herself" Rosalie cried out.

"On it" Edward said grabbing his sister off the bar. She hiccuped as she swayed back and forth.

"Good god, the pixie is shit faced" Emmett muttered.

"Oh god" I look to see Seth and Maggie right behind us "She told us we can go dance, I did not know she would drink this much while we were gone!" he said apologetically.

"We're sorry, it's just she seemed alright" Maggie added "Sorry"

"It's fine, it's no ones fault. Let's just get her home soon" Edward announced as him and Emmett both help to support Alice.

"Everyone should be heading home soon, just wait a bit longer" Nessie said looking at her watch.

"Just get Alice into the back room for a moment" Edward announced.

"We got it. Bella and Nessie, come with me" Rosalie said as she gripped Alice's arm. We go to drag her into the utility closet where she breaks down in tears.

"I miss my Jazzy! I want him home!" she sobbed.

"Aw Ali, we know you miss him. You need to be strong, we know you can" I tell her.

"But I still miss him" she hiccuped.

"Honey it's okay" Rosalie went to go give her a hug while Alice sobbed on her shoulder. Next thing you know she's snoring away on Rose's shoulder.

"What are we going to do?" Ness whispered looking at Alice "the poor thing misses Jasper"

"Well we can't bring him back to America, but we just have to stand by her side. A part of her is broken without him and she needs our help. We need to help her get through this until he is back home" I say looking at Alice.

"Maybe we can set up a video chat for them when Jazz has the chance" Nessie murmured "I'm sure they'll both be ecstatic to see one another. Maybe it can help"

"I think you're right" Rosalie agreed with her. I nod as well looking at Alice. She really wasn't herself. Her now spiky hair was all frizzy and the sparkles seemed to disappear. Her dress was all ruffled up and make-up was smeared all over her face. I decide to grab a make-up wipe from her bag to wipe all the mess of. Ness and Rose help me as we clean her up the best we can.

I look to see the door open. Emmett and Edward were standing there while we had a tear stained Alice snoring away on Rose's shoulder.

"Well looks like Tinker Bell is beat" Emmett said looking at Alice sleeping on his fiancé's shoulder.

"Everyone is practically gone now, we just told Embry we'll help clean up" Edward announced.

"Alright, let's just set this one down on one of the couches" I suggest rubbing Alice's back.

"I got it" Emmett volunteered as he picked up Alice. He brought her over to one of the couches in the restaurant lounge area. I go to place her winter jacket on her to act as a blanket. Alice just looked so exhausted, I feel awful for the little pix. She just needs to rest, we'll clean everything up for her and Embry.

"Come on, let's get this mess cleaned up" Seth mumbled tiredly "I'm sorry for Alice getting a little wild there. She seemed to having a good time but then the couples dance happened and I guess something snapped in her"

"It's Jasper. She misses him" Nessie mumbled as she went to rest her head on Jacob's shoulder from behind "It's hurting her guys, I'm worried"

"Same" Edward agreed looking at his sister.

"We did come up with the idea of maybe getting Jazz to video chat" I add softly.

"I think that'll be a good idea" Edward said "maybe it can keep her in line. Just seeing and hearing him will help out a lot"

"Yeah.."

"Well come on guys we have a place to clean up!" Emmett cheered.

"What's so fun about cleaning up?" Rosalie questioned scrunching her nose.

"Seth put on the music, go to the playlist on my ipod titled _Peanut Butter _" He instructed him. Seth nods and goes over to Emmett's ipod touch that is attached to the speakers.

"Why peanut butter?" I ask my brother and he shrugs.

"It's a guilty pleasure. Oh! And Rose and I love to use it for-"

"Ahahahahah!" I screech putting my fingers into my ears "Too much info there brother bear"

"Oh sorry" he sent me a sheepish smile. I shake my head as soon the music begins to blair.

"Is this _Old Time Rock N Roll_ by Bob Seger?" Jacob asked with his brows furrowed together.

"Yeah!" Emmett pipped up.

"Hey this was on the _Nanny_, Niles danced to this song in his underwear" Nessie smiled thinking about the old T.V show.

"Didn't Tom Cruise do it as well?" Seth added.

"I think he did" Maggie muttered.

"Wait a second...you don't dance to this is your underwear? Do you?" Rosalie asked looking at Emmett. He just sent an innocent smile towards her.

"That is classified information" Emmett muttered "Anyway, let's dance!"

I watch as Emmett slides on the hard wood floor and begins to dance around to the song.

"Come on! Join me!" Emmett exclaimed pulling Rosalie over to him.

"Alright, coming Dora" she giggled as they began to dance around.

"Come on guys!" Maggie smiled grabbing Seth over to her.

"Let's!" Nessie added grabbing Jacob to dance with her.

"Bella?" He asked with a smirk as he held his hand out for me.

"Aw, what the hell?" we both chuckle as we all dance around the restaurant. I swirl around as I pick up trash throwing it into the trash can Seth is swirling around. Emmett is dancing with a mop, Rosalie is doing some sort of hip swivel as she wipes down the tables, Maggie is just rocking out as she prances around helping to wipe down the tables as well, Nessie is twirling around dragging Jacob with her as they put the chairs up on the tables, and my man is helping me pick up trash.

By the time we finish the whole place was spotless. _Sentimental Lady_ by Bob Welch began to play. I was now slow dancing with Edward, Rosalie was dancing with Emmett, and Jacob with Nessie. Maggie and Seth were swaying back and forth on the bar. Seth was holding a bottle of beer as if it was his dance partner.

"Wow guys" Embry looked at the place shocked entering, stopping us from our dancing "not bad"

"It was no problem, now come on! Let's go home, Dora want's some candy" Emmett exclaimed causing us to all laugh.

Edward then picked up the still snoring Alice as we all traveled home. That night we had Alice sleep on our guest bed. I helped change her into a pair of pajamas with Nessie's help before making sure she was all good. Poor thing was going to have a hangover in the morning. Just reminds me to go get some aspirin.

Once we get Alice into bed Nessie heads off back to her apartment with Jacob. Alice is sleeping like a log and snoring away as I go shut the door. I then go join Edward in our bed. It was so nice cuddled up to him after such a long day.

"Well this Halloween was interesting, that's for sure" Edward said as I laid my head on his chest.

"You can say that again" I go to kiss his lips gently.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" I smirk. He wraps his arms around me. Soon sleep takes over me. This was a Halloween I won't forget, that's for sure.

**Hello my lovely's! I hope everyone had a wonderful mother's day, I did. I painted my mom a picture of La Push, lol. ****I know I must seem like I'm putting Alice through hell, don't worry things will get better for our little pixie friend. Probably by the next chapter and soon you'll find out about the genders of Baby Cullen and Baby Black! If you want any say in what the genders will be or how many babies there will be just tell me or any other names you would like to see. F**or the record I do not know everything about alcohol yet so if I got something wrong don't judge me! Also I want to talk about my two other current stories; _Sunrise_ and_ All That You Are_. Can you guys PLEASE try to check them out, it would mean the world to me if you do. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and please review :) 


	28. Stay Strong

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Stay Strong**

(Alice's POV)

I groan as I rub my sore and pounding head. _I just had to get drunk, didn't I?_ I couldn't help it though. I just felt so empty looking at all those other couples. I guess I sort of snapped last night. I began to drink whatever I could get my hands on, which was the whiskey. Honestly I hate whiskey but it was Jasper's favorite drink. Maybe that's what drew me to it. Anyway the point is I miss him. That's all I think about, how much I miss him. It's depressing.

I get up from the bed and look to see a box of aspirin and a glass of water. I frown. _I don't remember having that on my nightstand._ Wait a minute...I look around to see I'm in Bella and Edward's guest room. Oh god, I must have passed out last night and they brought me here.

I go to gulp the aspirin down before heading over to the bathroom. I take a look at myself in the mirror. _I truly do look like crap. _I had bags under my puffy eyes and I have a tired looking face; I looked like I had a pretty ruff night.

I groan as I head over to the kitchen. My head is still killing me as I head over to where the others were. Everyone was in their pajamas still eating breakfast. The eggs and bacon smelt so good...

"Hey there Ali, how did you sleep last night?" Bella asked me as she came over.

"Um good, I guess," I mumble as I go to sit down at the table.

"Want and ice pack?" Edward offered me.

"Thanks," I mutter placing the nice cool ice on my throbbing head. _Ahhhh. _

"Alice look...we know you miss Jasper," Rosalie whispered. I sigh as I shove my fork into an egg.

"So what if I do?" I snap irritably.

"Alice you're acting like Jasper died, he's going to come back home!"

"What if he doesn't?!" I felt the tears sting my eyes "okay, I know Jasper is alive, but what if he doesn't come home?! What if I never see him again!? How do I even know he's alive right now!" I burst into a sob. I felt my whole frame shake as Rose, Bella, and Nessie came down to my side. Rosalie gave me a hug while Bella gave me a rub on the shoulder.

"Alice, we actually have a surprise for you," Edward said as he kneeled down to my height.

"What?"

"Seth bring it out," Edward called over his shoulder. Seth came in minutes later with a laptop, with my Jazzy on the screen.

"Ali? Are you okay? Sweetie what happened?" He asked alarmed seeing me on the floor sobbing my eyes out.

"Um nothing," I mutter standing up.

"We'll give you guys some time alone," Rosalie smiled rubbing my shoulders.

"Rose are you sure? I mean he's your brother and-"

"Alice you need to talk to him more than I do," she smiled warmly at me.

"Thanks," I whisper.

"No problem, you're practically my sister...Now go talk to your husband," she told me.

"Okay," everyone left me alone with the laptop on the table. I sit down quietly so I'm facing Jasper. God, I miss him. I probably look like crap, but right now I don't care.

"Alice, they told me everything," he whispered. I could see his face was full of sadness and regret.

"Jasper, look whatever you do don't blame yourself," I say.

"I know but look what I did," he pointed out.

"It's not your fault," I tell him with tears watering in my eyes "look we both knew this wasn't going to be easy, Jasper I'm just scared. I feel lost without you but I know you're going to come back to me, well you better." I tell him and he chuckled slightly.

"I will Alice, I promise I'll come home. Sooner than you think you'll be in my arms and everything will be normal again," He said.

"I love you so much Jasper, you make me so proud. What you're doing, I can't help but being proud," I tell him.

"Thanks Alice, this is why I love you. Just remmeber I'll always love you, no matter what. You just have to stay strong for me, okay?"

"I promise, just come home to me," I tell him.

"I will, I promise I'll come home."

We both smile and talk for a bit. It felt so nice just talking to Jasper over video chat. Even if it is video chat, it still felt like talking to him in person.

"I have to get off now Alice," Jasper said looking at the time.

"Oh, can I talk to you again? Through video chat?"

"I don't see why not? don't worry I'll talk to you soon baby. Until then, I love you," Jasper said.

"I love you too," I say blowing a kiss towards him. He pretends to catch it before signing off. I smile as I lean back into the kitchen chair. I fiddle with my engagement ring and couldn't help but smile. I just have to stay strong, just like Jasper said.

"Hey there girly," Nessie said coming over with the others.

"Hey," I said softly.

"Feeling better?" Bella asked and I nod.

"Much, oh thanks you guys!" I squealed wrapping my arms around Bella and Rosalie's shoulders while the others chuckle.

"No problem Alice, we thought it would help you, just seeing and talking to him would help," Rosalie explained.

"It did," I smile hugging them both while smiling at the others.

"Hey! I got the video chat set up!" Seth said scowling at us.

"Aw thanks Seth," I giggle ruffling his hair "by the way thanks for hanging out with little old me for the whole night."

"It was no problem Alice," Seth told me sincerely.

"By the way are you and Maggie finally together?" I ask.

"No..." he mumbled. I groan shaking my head.

"I have some major work to do on your relationship bud," I say patting his back.

"So I take it that you're back?"

"Yep, I'm back," I grin looking back at all my friends "So Bella? Nessie? When are the first appointments? Auntie Alice here wants to know how many babies your going to have."

"_Babies_?" Bella choked on the orange juice she was sipping from.

"Alice who says we're having more than one?" Nessie asked with her eyebrows furrowed together. I could see Jacob and Edward both exchange looks at one another and go a little pale. I'm pretty sure these two boys don't expect having more than one child.

"I do, remmeber I'm physic," I tease "no, but seriously, I have the vibe one of you has more than one bun in the oven."

"We'll I wouldn't make anymore bets if I was you, after all you still have that really confusing bet with Emmett," Nessie mentioned.

"Oh yeah, that bet," Emmett muttered.

"Yeah and you're going down Swan," I taunt. Emmett gives me a mock glare causing the rest of us to laugh.

"We'll see about that Hale," I couldn't help but smile hearing my name was now 'Hale' instead of 'Cullen'.

"We shall." I agree.

For the rest of that morning we just hung out, talking, and laughing; and for the first time in a very long time, I was happy.

* * *

**A/N: Well I got the chapter done, it's midnight, I'm listening to songs from the Titanic, and I'm exhausted. I have lovely finals coming up so the ****next few weeks are going to be hell for me, _goody_. Also guess what my lovely fans, THE EVER SINCE WE MET TRAILER IS FINALLY UP! It took me forever to make and I really hope you guys like it. It kind of sucks, I have to admit, but you must check it out. I'll paste the link at the bottom of this but there is also a link on my profile. Speaking of Ever Since We Met and my other stories, I decided to do a bunch of editing so if you see that a minor detail is changed in any of my other stories that's because I'm fixing up all my grammar and what not since I felt like my grammar is pretty shitty. Also next chapter, you'll find out some more about Baby Cullen and Baby Black, or babies? Is Alice right or I'm just fooling with you? You'll see, also keep on telling me baby names. Even if you mentioned baby names before tell me some more. I have loved so many of the names you guys suggested, all unique and before I stop yapping make sure to check out my other stories like _Sunrise _or _All That You Are. _So please review my meeters and love you guys :)  
**

**Link Below:**

** watch?v=Y15yUUCKkmo**


	29. Well I Wasn't Expecting That

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Well I Wasn't Expecting That**

(Bella's POV)

"I can't believe it! Today is finally here!" Alice sung as she pranced around my apartment. I couldn't help but smile at my pixie best friend. It's been a few days since she's talked to Jasper and she's seemed to be back to her normal self. I'm just glad that everything seems to be returning to normal. Anyway why she is so excited is because today is my first doctor's appointment with Nessie for the babies. We had decided to get them together so all of us could all go together.

"Hey Alice!" Emmett called from the other room "I was going over our bet and you do realize that we're both going to lose right? I mean it doesn't make much sense."

"Yeah...maybe we should change it."

"Oh god," Rosalie groaned.

"How about if we have a bet on how many babies there will be," Alice exclaimed.

"Fine, I say Nessie and Bella are both going to have one," Emmett stated.

"And I say that one will have twins and the other will not," Alice announced.

"Okay then, the bet is settled once again. If you win I'll wear your outfit of choice and if you lose I get to choose yours. Oh and loser has to wear it all day!" Emmett smirked.

"Fine by me," Alice responded as she shook Emmett's hand.

"You guys are ridiculous," I shake my head in laughter.

"What?" Emmett shrugged as he plopped down next to me on the couch.

"Come on little Emmett, make your Unca Emmy proud here" Emmett said pointing to my stomach, I go to frown at my brother.

"_Little Emmett,_ why Little Emmett?" I question.

"Yeah because I know you'll name your first born son after me, right Baby Bell?" I just shake my head in giggles as I go to nudge my brother playfully.

"We'll see about that" I say.

"I'm going to take that as a yes then" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Emmett, don't push it."

"Aye Aye Baby Bell!" I just chuckle as Edward comes over to my side.

"Ready love? It's time to go now," he said.

"Alright, come on guys! Time to find out about the little nudgers," I say as Edward goes to help me up.

"Ha! You see little _nudgers_! You are on my side then!" Alice exclaimed.

"No Alice, I was referring to Nessie's child or children as well," I point out.

"Oh, dang it!" she muttered under her breath.

"Let's get this show on the road guys, don't wanna be late! By the way Esme and Carlisle are meeting us up there, they're going to be a bit late," Rosalie announced. We all then head out to the cars to drive to the gynecologist.

* * *

I was anxiously waited in the office with Edward. This was it, I was going to find out about my baby or babies today. My heart pounded at all the thoughts racing through my head.

"Love calm down, you seem anxious," Edward said and I nod.

"Yeah well it's my first time here and stuff," I mumble as I begin to fiddle with my promise ring.

"Love it'll be fine, just think how amazing it'll be when we see our little baby on the screen," Edward tells me as he takes my hand in his.

"I know, I'm just anxious. That's all," I say as he goes to kiss the top of my head.

"I love you so much, you know that right?" he whispers.

"I know. I love you too Edward, so much," I say as I go to kiss his lips gently.

"Hello there!" I heard the doctor say as she entered the room. I quickly pull away from Edward feeling myself begin to blush.

"Hi," I reply as Edward goes back to sit at my side.

"So Mrs. Cullen I'll be your doctor, I'm Mrs. Banner but it's fine if you call me Bree," she smiled as she sat down on her swirly chair.

"It's actually Miss Swan still," I mummer. I couldn't help but mentally smirk, I know I've said I'm scared of marriage in the past but being called Mrs. Cullen felt nice. I've gotten over my irrational fear and I want to marry Edward now. I know I love him and I guess I just needed some encouragement and a self confidence boast. I was getting pretty ridiculous with my fear anyway. Also I know that Edward is planning to propose to me one day, and when he does I'll eagerly say yes. I just hope it's soon.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I just-"

"No its fine. Just an honest mistake. Anyway you can just call me Bella," I tell her "and this is my boyfriend Edward." I motion to Edward who gives her a smile and a hand shake.

"Nice to meet you both. Okay, anyway back to the baby. Ready for your sonogram?" she asked.

"Yes, can't wait," I respond.

"Alright, well this might be a bit cold at first" she told me as she places the cool gel on my stomach. I lay back as she places the device on my stomach; Edward is holding onto my hand the whole time as we watch the screen. Soon our little nudger appears on the screen, I also hear a humming song along with it.

"There is your baby," Bree smiled at me.

"Oh my gosh, our baby," I say getting teary eyed. There was my little baby with Edward, our little nudger.

"Our baby," Edward smiled kissing my temple.

"Wait...hold up," Bree frowned as she looked at her monitor in confusion.

"What is it?" I question. I began to get nervous, was there something wrong? There couldn't be.

"Um, hold on I need to get my associate. Stay right here," she tells us before she quickly dashes out of the room.

"What is it?" I whisper to Edward; he just merely shrugs at me. I was starting to get extremely nervous, what if my baby is in trouble? Oh god, I'm not liking where this is going.

Soon Bree came rushing in with another woman. "Sorry about that. Edward, Bella, this is my associate Giana" Bree said motionting to her asociate.

"Anyway Giana take a look at this" Bree said, pointing to the screen.

"Oh my, aren't you two blessed," Giana smiled as she turned to us "congratulations, you're going to have triplets!" she exclaimed.

I froze and so did Edward. Did she just say_, triplets? _

"Triplets?" I repeat and she nods.

"Yes, triplets."

"Oh. My. God," was all that came out of my mouth. I then hear a loud thump besides me and look to see Edward was passed out on the ground.

"Oh crap, Edward!" I cry out seeing he's on the ground. Giana and Bree go to help me bring him onto the nearby chair.

"He should be fine, he isn't the first soon to be father to faint like this," Bree reassured me. I just gave a nervous chuckle before I go to my boyfriend's side.

"Edward? Dear, love? Open your eyes," I say as I brush my hands through his thick hair. Soon his green eyes open up and he goes to rub his head.

"Bella? What happened?" he moaned.

"You just fainted...after finding out I was pregnant with triplets," I tell him.

"Oh yeah right- TRIPLETS!" he cried out.

"Are you okay?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I'm just shocked baby. That's all. Don't worry I'm not mad, just very very very very shocked," Edward responds.

"Alright well you take it easy there, in the meantime we'll get the pictures printed for you. We'll give you a moment," Bree smiled at us.

"Okay, thank you," I reply as they both leave Edward and I alone.

"Triplets," I repeat and Edward nods.

"Yeah, do we even have enough room for them?" Edward questions and I shrug.

"You know we weren't going to stay in the apartment forever, I guess this just means we have to move into a bigger place in the future. I just can't believe this, I mean triplets! This isn't something that happens to many people. It's just so surreal."

"I guess...look Bella it's going to be fine. I'm going to stand by you through this whole thing, I promise," he whispers as he goes to kiss my forehead.

"I know. I love you Edward, always," I say softly.

"I love you too. All four of you," he chuckles. I couldn't help but giggle as he kisses my lips.

Bree came back with the photos, letting us go to make our next appointment. We learned that next time we can find out the genders, which I was excited. Now I couldn't wait to meet up with Nessie and Jake to see what they're having.

"Hey guys," I greet Nessie and Jake as they leave their room.

"We have news," Nessie exclaimed coming over with Jacob. I did notice Jacob seemed a bit shocked by something.

"We do too," I tell her.

"You can go first if you like," Nessie offered.

"No it's okay, you can go," I smile at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," I say.

"Alright...Jake and I are having twins!" Nessie squealed. I look to see Edward starring at his sister and Jacob for a moment, getting all over protective.

"Congratulations then," I smile giving Nessie and Jake both hugs with Edward, well Edward gave Jacob more of a hand shake rather than a hug.

"So what was your news?" Nessie asked as she pulled away from Edward.

"Um well...we're having triplets."

"Triplets?" Nessie and Jake both repeated.

"Yeah, triplets," Edward confirms.

"Oh my god, congrats you guys!" Nessie smiled "This was definitely a big surprise."

"I know...Come on let's go tell the others now," I grin as we go head out into the lobby. I look to see Alice is looking through a magazine with Rosalie while my brother is talking to Seth. When Alice see's us she squeals running over.

"So? What are you having?" she asked bouncing up and down.

"Yeah whatcha having! Come on let Unca Emmett win!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Um well...Ness and Jake you go first," I tell them.

"Alright...we're having twins!" Nessie announced getting a big pixie hug from Alice first.

"Aw darn!" Emmett whined seeing that he just lost the bet.

"Oh yeah I won!" Alice cheered doing a victory dance.

"No you didn't Alice, there is more," Edward say making his sister frown.

"There's more?"

"Yeah...Edward and I are having triplets!" I tell them holding up the photo of the babies.

"_Triplets_?" Rosalie chocked out. All of them just stood there with mouths hanging open and wide eyes. I then watch as Alice then falls back.

"Woman down!" Emmett cried out as we go over to her side. Edward and Emmett go to help her up while she shakes her head.

"Sorry I overloaded from shock there," she muttered rubbing her head.

"It's fine, you aren't the first to faint today," I say as we help her to a chair.

"Yeah Jake and Edward both fainted before," Nessie adds causing the others to chuckle.

"Shut up, it's not funny," Jacob mumbled.

"Wish I was there to catch it on tape," Emmett snickered earning a glare from both guys.

"Anyway you okay Alice?" Nessie asked her sister.

"Yeah I'm fine now...Wait so that means we both lose then?" Alice asked. We all nod and she frowns.

"Well this sucks..."

"Yeah well it's a win win, sort of. I mean if you think about it," Emmett said.

"No it isn't," Alice grumbled "but in the meantime, I can't wait to so the nurseries! Oh my gosh, even though I lost, this is so exciting! Five babies! Who would've excepted that!" Alice grinned giving Edward and I both a huge pixie hug.

"Did she just say five babies?" we turn around to see Esme and Carlisle, both looking at us with wide eyes.

"Sorry we're late but...what does Alice mean by _five_ babies?" Carlisle questioned.

"Mom, Jake and I are having twins!" Nessie exclaimed to her parents.

"And Bella and I are having triplets," Edward added. Carlisle and Esme just looked shocked before Esme fell backwards.

"Why do I feel like I'm at a One Direction concert" Seth thought out loud.

"Shit! Mom!" Alice muttered.

"Esme!" Carlisle cried out as him and Edward go to help Esme over to a chair.

"Sorry, I was shocked," Esme muttered brushing herself off "I'm fine now..but oh my gosh, five grand babies. Wow."

"Are you angry?" I wince.

"No, I'm going to be a grandmother to five beautiful children! How can I not be happy!" Esme exclaimed giving me a big hug.

"Thanks Esme," I say as I hug tight to her.

"Oh dear, I cannot wait to see them. This is such wonderful news! I am so happy for all of you!" Esme exclaimed.

"Thanks Mom," Nessie smiled.

"Wait till Charlie finds out, this is gonna be fun!" Emmett grinned rubbing his hands together "Don't forget about Renee and Phil too!"

"Oh god," I groan burying my face into my hands. Telling Charlie and Renee, well this was going to be interesting.

"It'll be fine love," Edward reassures me as he goes to kiss my forehead.

"Come on, let's go home before someone else faints" Jacob teases. We all chuckle as we head out to the cars. I still couldn't believe it, triplets. Edward and I sure have a something big coming our way.

* * *

**Didn't expect triplets, huh? Thanks to Vampires-Rock-xXx for the brilliant idea there. In the meantime still keep telling me baby names I love hearing them, soon you'll find out about the genders and possible names. Also someone asked about Bella and Edward getting married, you'll find out more about that in the next chapter. Anyway please review and love you guys :) **


	30. Well Today Was Interesting?

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Well Today Was Interesting? **

(Edward's POV)

I sigh in content as I go to take a sip of my nice warm coffee. I was sitting around the coffee house with just the guys. Thanksgiving was coming up and the weather was getting colder than usual.

A lot has just happened the past few weeks. Bella and I found out we were excepting triplets. Not just one, three babies. I was going to be the father of three little angels. Meanwhile my sister and Jake were going to have twins. That means we're going to have five kids in this family already. Don't forget about Rosalie and Emmett, and Alice and Jasper's future kids. The Cullen family is sure going to be a big one, that's for sure.

"God so much baby talk in this family, you know Ness and I have to get double of everything!? Where are we going to fit all this stuff let alone the babies?" Jacob mumbled as he sat down next to me.

"You think? Bella and I have to buy triple everything. We seriously need to move out of our apartment, it's just going to be too small raising triplets," I mummer, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Speaking of taking the next steps..when are you and my sister gonna get hitched? Just asking?" Emmett said as he went to sit down across from me. I bite my lip.

I was actually thinking about propose to her soon. I think Bella seems to be warming up to the idea of marriage, I mean she seems to be giving hints off to me about wanting to get married. I want to propose to her and make sure she's mine and I'm hers. I just have to wait for the perfect moment. I was planning to ask her when we go up to Forks for Thanksgiving.

"I don't know...I was planning to propose to her this Thanksgiving at Forks," I say.

"Well that's good to hear bro because we've all been waiting for you to propose to my sister for such a long time now," Emmett teased.

"I know, I guess everything was just complicated. I really hope she says yes," I mutter.

"Dude she'll say yes, come on. You've both been crazy about one another ever since you met," Emmett said "of course my sis will say yes."

"Plus you are having triplets with her, so you shouldn't worry man. She'll say yes," Seth said.

"I guess you guys are right...what about you Jake? Are you going to ask my sister or what?" I ask turning over to the man who got my sister pregnant.

"I want to in the future but maybe after the birth of the twins. For now Ness and I have to figure out everything going on in our lives. I just got a job and she is hoping for that book of hers to get published. I was thinking about getting her a promise ring for Christmas, just a substitute ring until I can get her an engagement ring," he explained.

All of a sudden Seth's phone began to vibrate to the song of _I'm Brining Sexy Back. _Seth turns a bright red before going to answer his phone.

"Hello...Hey yo what's up Maggie...you think it'll work? Really a building not to far from here...we should check it out tomorrow...I have a feeling this will work...okay bye Mags."

Seth goes to hang up his phone, grinning like an idiot. I share a look with the other guys as he goes to put his phone in his pocket.

"What?"

"So what exactly are you and Maggie up to?" Jacob questioned, raising his eyebrows at his cousin.

"Remember the dog grooming business I was talking about before...well Maggie and I have decided to go through with it. We're going to call it Wolf Paw!" Seth announced, excitedly.

"Really? Are you sure you want to do that?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, I always wanted a business of my own to run and do does Maggie. So, we're going to be business partners."

"And what does Heidi think of this?" Jacob quipped.

"Um she doesn't like the idea..but yeah she doesn't know," Seth muttered "yet."

"Why don't you dump that bitch already," Emmett snorted.

"I don't know, it's complicated," Seth groaned as he buried his face into his lap.

"Now you sound like a woman," Jacob said.

"We all do! I say we do something manly like-"

"Go to Walmart!" Emmett exclaimed.

"No!"

"Never mind," Emmett mumbled sitting back into the couch.

"What are you guys up to?" I turn around to see Bella, Alice, Rosalie, and Nessie make their way into the shop. I smile as Bella comes to sit on my lap while the others go to their guys.

"Just talking about some manly stuff," Seth grunted, trying to sound macho.

"Alright you go do that Seth, by the way we know about the business with Maggie. She told us about it, congrats. You better ask her out soon," Alice said, leaving Seth a bit stunned.

"I don't know!" He cried out, letting his head fall onto his lap again.

"How does she know these things?" Emmett mumbled under his breath.

"So...when are we heading up to Forks for Thanksgiving?" Rosalie asked as she went to go file her long red nails.

"Two days before Thanksgiving, we have our appointment to find out the genders for the day before we leave. That way we can tell everyone who doesn't know about the babies and also tell them what the genders are all at once," Nessie said.

"Oh! I am so excited to find out about the genders!" Alice squealed.

"By the way, when is this bet you and Emmett going to happen?" Seth asked curiously, a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"Damn you Seth! I forgot about that!" Emmett grumbled.

"I say we have it today," Jacob grinned deviously "you guys have to walk to the coffee house and back in the costumes of our choice."

"Aw come on," Alice groaned.

"Ali a bet is a bet," I chide, getting the stink eye from her.

"You guys aren't even apart of this! Why should we listen to you!" Alice cried out.

"Because you bet on my children," I remind her.

"And mine" Jacob added.

"So it only seems fair if we have a part in this as well," Bella declared.

"Damn it," Alice grumbled.

"Let's go, come on guys! This is going to be fun!" Nessie squealed, dragging the both of them up to our apartments.

"What's with the cheeriness from Ness?" I question looking at the sudden burst of 'Alice' happiness from her.

"Mood Swings," Rosalie answered simply as we all went to follow them. The girls all go with Emmett and Alice into Alice's room while the rest of us guys wait for them to come out.

"Wonder what's taking them so long with the makeover?" Jacob questioned as he looked at his watch.

"I don't know," I shrug. I hear the door knob turn and we all snap around at the door. What I saw had us all laughing historically. Oh this was going to be good.

In the middle of the room was the new dressed up Alice and Emmett.

Emmett was in a sequence pink dress that was too small for him. He was in three inch pink pumps and he was wearing a blonde wing and had tons of make-up on his face. He looked like a very ugly woman, or some sort of Drag Queen. Alice was in none other than Emmett's gigantic penguin suit, something that was way to big for her.

"Oh my gosh," all of us were cracking up while Emmett and Alice glared at us.

"Remind me never to do a bet with you again," Emmett grumbled.

"Same," Alice muttered.

"Okay, come on guys let's go to the coffee house!" Rosalie sung. We all couldn't help but laugh as we walked our two friends go up the block to the coffee shop. It was kind of funny because tiny penguin Alice walked along the ginormous lady Emmett. The funniest part had to be when Emmett got a phone number from two different guys.

"Ah what's going on?" Maggie questioned as we entered the coffee shop, noticing our colorfully dressed friends.

"It's a bet Emmett and Alice had about the babies," Seth fills her in.

"Somehow I'm not surprised," Maggie giggled.

"We're done, right? I mean we walked to the coffee house and back!" Alice grumbled, flailing her little penguin pixie arms around.

"Can I get this crap off of me now? It itches!" Emmett whined, scratching all over his body.

"Yeah! I want out!" Alice grumbled.

"Screw this! You guys can't control us! I'm my own person! Come on Alice, let's leave here. At least we still have our dignity!" Emmett huffed with Alice, as she took his arm. We couldn't help but laugh as they both march back to the apartments.

"Okay I should go help them get cleaned up," Rosalie giggled as she went to follow them.

"We're so immature," Seth concluded, causing us all to laugh. All I have to say is, that sure was interesting.

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I missed you guys so much! Even though it's been a week, I guess you can say it's been a REALLY long week for me. I'm in school still and I have finals coming up and they decided the last week of school they'll give us all this last minute work and tests. As you can see I have been stressing and this week was hell. Also note, if I don't update next week or for awhile it's because I'm extremely busy. I still have finals and my family decided to plan this big trip that is going to be for two weeks so I will probably not be able to update. Anyway today was my last day of class and it was sure interesting. So please make my day and review, love you guys :) **


	31. Since When Were We Friends?

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Since When Were We Friends? **

(Bella's POV)

I couldn't help but smile in content at the scene in front of me. I was sitting on Edward's lap with my head resting against his chest. His arms were around my waist so his hands were over the triplets. I couldn't believe that we were going to have three little babies together. I try to think of their little angel faces and not the hours of labor I'm going to be in with them. That is not something I'm exactly going to be looking forward to.

"I still can't believe we're having triplets, it doesn't seem like it," I whisper.

"I know," Edward said as he went to kiss the top of my head. I couldn't help but smile and snuggle next to him.

"Ak you guys are too mushy mushy sometimes," Seth mumbled as he munched on some potato chips. He was at our apartment today and took the liberty of watching T.V with us.

"Then why are you at are apartment? Why don't you go back to your own?" I question.

"Because with Nessie's hormones she's been getting a little 'you know' and her and Jake won't stop-"

"Okay I heard enough. Just a reminder, that's my little sister," Edward hissed at him.

"Oh right...anyway Rosalie and Emmett do the same and Alice is at her boutique talking to Jasper now. So I'm stuck with you guys," Seth announced lamely.

"What about Maggie?" I question my step brother.

"At the coffee shop, she has work today. And before you ask about Heidi, god knows where she is. I think Mulan maybe," Seth mumbled.

"Don't you mean _Milan_?" I correct him.

"Yeah whatever, that fashion place. I really can't keep up with this woman anymore," Seth muttered.

"Then dump her!" Edward and I yell at the same time.

"Shesh stop with the yelling. Anyway Heidi doesn't want to break up yet," Seth ranted.

"Okay, but Seth she is no good. Just saying," I tell him.

"Whatever," he huffed, "just go back to whatever you were doing. Don't mind me I'll just turn up the T.V," Seth grumbled. I roll my eyes as I return to Edward and my cuddling and kissing.

"Okay never mind I'm going to the kitchen and watch in there," Seth announced as he got up.

"While your there can you maybe make some popcorn," I call out to him.

"Whatever!" I laugh with Edward as we return to our kissing.

I was in the middle of kissing my boyfriend when there was a rather loud banging on the door.

"I wonder who it is," I muse.

"Well who cares," Edward said. I giggle as I go to kiss him some more. The door kept on banging and I was getting slightly annoyed.

"Seth can you go get it?" Edward yelled back at him.

"No! It's not my apartment," He remarked.

"Yeah well you decided to watch our T.V when you have a perfectly fine one at your apartment. I'm sure you'd like to go back to it," Edward retorted.

"Fine," Seth mumbled. He got up and went over to the door while Edward and I just ignored it.

"Um guys..." Seth called out, "there's someone here I think you'd like to see!"

"Who!?"

"Hey guysssss!" a loud nasal voice yelled. I knew that voice and so did Edward. We both froze as we turned around to see none other than Lauren Mallory.

"You got to be freaking kidding me! How the hell did she find us!" Edward hissed.

"I don't know," I say as we get up from the couch.

"Bella! Omg I like totally missed you!" Lauren shrieked as she went to hug me. I froze and sent Edward a 'help me' look.

"Shesh Bella have you been gaining weight?" Lauren questioned. I frowned as I tried not to punch her in the face.

"Um hi Lauren," I mutter as I push her away from me, "no offense by the hell are you here?" I ask gritted through my teeth with a plastered fake grin on my face. I was fighting every urge in my body not to beat her up.

"I'm gonna go call the others, this should be good," Seth smirked, rubbing his hands together. I send him a death glance that shut him up, "What? I'm texting the others to come up here A.S.A.P!" Seth chuckled as he flipped out his phone.

I just shake my head at him. This kid hung out too much with my brother growing up.

"Anyway once again Lauren why the hell are you here? In my apartment."

"Oh I well you see I need some help from an old friend and-"

"Hold up, since when were we friends?" I question stopping her.

"I thought we were always friends," she said, looking a little dumbfounded.

"Um I guess you didn't get the message after Rosalie beat you up back in Junior year," Seth snorted from behind. I wince slightly remembering that. It was the day Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Nessie got into a car accident. It was a day I shall never forget. I almost lost Edward that day, and I thought I would never see the man I love ever again.

Edward saw me wince up and warped his arms around me in a reassuring way. I relax a bit and lean against his chest.

"Oh well look I just needed help and I have no one else-"

"Help with what Lauren?" Edward asked coldly.

"I just need a place to stay," she muttered, scratching the back of her head.

"How about your parents house you bimbo," I look to see Rosalie standing in the doorway.

"Oh shit, hey Rose!" Lauren said, trying to play it cool. I watch as Rosalie stomped her way over here and got up in Lauren's face. It looks like Rose just got out of bed because she was in her robe. Though Rose did look prepared because she had her hair up so she would be ready to fight. I look to see my brother is right behind her in his underpants and socks.

"Emmett what the hell?" I question looking at him in a pair of Scooby Doo Boxers.

"What!? I wanted to see this," he grinned, rubbing his hands together.

"Oh shut the hell up you stupid bimbo. Now get the hell out of here. Bella is pregnant and honestly she doesn't need the extra stress from an idiot like you. So I suggest, if you were wise, which I think is nearly impossible, to go and find a place of your own or go to your parents you lame ass. I know for a fact they still live in their home in Forks so I suggest you take a visit to them. Or maybe you can go find yourself a pimp. I'm sure you'd do very lovely in the art of um 'stripping' considering your slut background. So now go away and never come back, or you'll be dealing with me. And I don't think you want to mess with me. After all I did rip off a good chunk of this piece of crap you call hair. So if I were you, I would beat it. Got it," Rosalie spat. We all looked at Rosalie, a tad bit stunned. Then again this isn't something I would expect from Rose. She is one fierce girl when you piss her off, but this had to be her most fierce comeback yet.

"I'm gonna go now," Lauren squeaked, "nice um seeing you, have fun with the baby!" I watch as she ran out of our apartment screaming. Nessie, Jake, and Alice were all at the doorway watching her leave. Nessie was in her bathrobe as well with Jake and Alice's hair was half done and she had her laptop with Jasper on Skype.

"Damn Rose, that was pretty powerful," Alice congratulated her.

"Wow Rose, that was one of your best comebacks. Nice!" Seth said giving her a high five.

"Well you know how the bitch gets on my nerves," Rosalie remarked, shrugging it off like it was nothing.

"Well that was hot baby! Damn, that's my woman!" Emmett bellowed as he went to give her a sloppy kiss on the lips.

"Babe, watch. Safe it for later," She purred. I couldn't help but mentally gag at this picture.

"Now you know my pain," Seth quipped looking at me. I give him a death glare that shuts him up pretty quickly.

"Seth don't mess with a pregnant woman. Word of the wise," I tell him.

"Aye aye m'am."

"You guys realize that's probably not the last of her...right?" Alice announced.

"Yeah we know...she'll be back, sadly," I grumble.

"Don't worry we'll deal with her then. I have a few tricks up my sleeve if she appears again," Emmett grinned deviously.

"Hey why is Emmett in his underpants?" Nessie questioned now noticing that he was only in his boxers.

"Why is Alice's hair like that? And what's with the bathrobes?" Emmett retorted.

"Well that's none of your business, but yeah Alice why is your hair like that?" Nessie questioned, looking at her sister. One half of Alice's hair was completely frizzy and sticking up all over the place while the other side was perfectly strait.

"Oh I was redoing it at the shop for Jasper. By the way everyone say hi to Jazzy!" Alice sung pointing to the screen.

"Damn sis, that was awesome. Too bad I wasn't there for it," Jasper mumbled.

"Oh Jazzy, maybe you'll see me kick her ass soon," Rosalie sung, "by the way, miss ya bro."

"Miss you too sis...so back to our date Ali?"

"Yep, see ya guys!" Alice called out as she skipped away.

"And we're going back to what we were um doing," Nessie said awkwardly, scratching the back of her head.

"Yeah..back to that," Jacob smirked.

"We know you two were having sex, same goes for Rose and Emmett," Seth groaned.

"Well see ya! Bye bye!" Nessie called out; dragging Jacob with her.

"Em, put on some pants," I tell my brother.

"Never!" he sung running out of the apartment, "Come on Rosie Poesy!"

"That's my cue. If she comes back, tell me. I'll kick her ass!" Rosalie called out to me as she ran off with my brother.

"Well I'm going to raid your fridge, go back to whatever you two were doing in the first place," Seth sung as he skipped to the kitchen.

"So back to where we were?" I purred, twirling around to Edward.

"Yes my love," he grinned, pulling me close to him. I then began to kiss some more with him. Lauren better not come back, or its not going to be Rosalie kicking her ass.

"I love you," Edward muttered to me, breaking my train of thought.

"I know, I love you too."

I smile as I kiss him some more. Ah, you gotta love life.

* * *

**Hey guys! Happy Fathers Day! Anyway So Lauren's back, and its probably not the last of her. Did you guys like Rosalie's little rant? Surprisingly it came to me at 9am in the morning. Also, guess what! I have all the genders and names figured out and you'll hear about them soon. This also includes the future children of the others. Basically 90% of them came from you guys and the rest from some of my friends and myself. Speaking of the future I had an idea that came to me last night at a bouncy house with my friends (Yeah we're teenagers and one of my friends thought it was a genius idea to go to a bouncy house place and it looked pretty cool online, didn't look like a lot of little kids would be there...yeah don't trust the internet and I've never felt so much like a five year old in my entire life. Now you guys probably know where I get my inspiration from) anyway there will be another story after this! I am planning to write the next story Ever Since We Met: Parenthood, right after this story! So I guess there will be a third story making it a trilogy! Wo! So anyway please review and I love you guys :) **


	32. Moments Like This

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Moments Like This**

(Bella's POV)

"Stupid Lauren, girl has nerve," Rosalie muttered as she put some stuff away in one of her drawers. I was on my lunch break with the girls in Rosalie's office at her daycare. Today was the day I had to tell my boss that I was pregnant and we had to set up some stuff when I go on maternity leave. I know Ness had to do the same today as well for her job.

"I know Lauren is a bitch, but you do realize she's going to come back. I'm telling you," Alice said, "remember, I'm physic!"

"So if your physic that means I'm a vampire," Rosalie muttered sarcastically.

"It's true!" Alice protested.

"You should totally go look up your family tree Alice, maybe you had relatives that were fortune tellers or maybe gypsies. Something like that," Nessie mused.

"You know I should. I never really did. All I know about my family is that my parents were Charles and Makenna Brandon. That's it."

"Well you should totally look up your family records. Maybe you can find out if your parents had any relatives," Nessie mentioned.

"But if I had any then the police would have been able to contact them the day my parents died," Alice pointed out.

"You never know," I say.

"But anyway with Lauren, I just have a feeling she'll be returning," Alice said.

"Well when she does, my foot is gonna go up her ass," Rosalie announced with a frown on her face.

"You remind me of Red Forman when you say that," Nessie snickered.

"Well that show was one of my favorites growing up," Rosalie remarked with a smile.

"So anyway let's talk about something else, like the genders! The appointment is coming up soon, right?" Alice exclaimed.

"Yep, this Friday," I say.

"Oh goody! I can't wait!" Alice grinned eagerly.

All of a sudden Nessie's cell phone started blaring out of nowhere. I noticed she frowned seeing the caller ID and shoved it back into her bag.

"I take it that's not your publisher?" I question and she shook her head.

"Nope. Still not word from her."

"Then who was it?" Alice questioned her sister. I think Alice could tell right away that something was up.

"Just a wrong number that keeps on calling me," she muttered. I could now definitely tell she was hiding something though by her expression.

"Ness who was it?" I demand.

"It was an unknown caller Bella," Nessie replied, "that's it."

"I don't think so," I respond.

"Ness let us see the phone," Alice said to her sister.

"It's my phone," she retorted, clutching her purse to her chest as an act of defense almost.

"Ness give it over or I'll tell Jake some embarrassing story about you he doesn't know. And trust me, I know a lot," Alice blackmailed her sister. Nessie frowned at her, but then realized something and sighed.

"Fine," she mumbled, giving in, handing the purse over to us. Alice goes to open it first and grabs her cell phone. We open it up to see that it was from the Seattle Police Department.

"Why is the Seattle Police Department calling you? Is this Emmett like trying to annoy you or something because I'll give my brother a good smack upside the head?" I asked her.

"It can't be. This is the phone number for the Jail..." Rosalie trailed off. We all look up at Nessie who bites her lip.

"Who is calling you Ness?" Alice demands. She sighs, giving in once again, and flops down onto one of the chairs.

"It's my 'dad' okay. It's Mr. Masen," she grumbled.

"Why is he calling you?" I question.

"He wants bail money okay, and he keeps on begging me to forgive him! It's really stressing me out," She said.

"Ness you shouldn't be stressing out. You're pregnant with twins and this isn't good for your health," Rosalie told her.

"Yeah, Ness you should do something about it," I say.

"I don't know what I can do. He keeps on giving me a call at least once a day, but it's just annoying me. I've tried to tell him I don't want to help him, or I don't want him in my life, but the guy doesn't listen!" she cried out, flailing her arms at us.

"Look I can ask Emmett to do you a favor and maybe have them prevent him from calling you. I'm sure it won't be a bother," Rosalie said to her.

"Fine, just don't tell Edward, and make sure he doesn't find out. He's going to be pissed," Nessie sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Ness calm down. No one needs the stress now, especially you," I tell her.

"I know. I just have a lot going on, you know? With my book, and you know what, Jake and I don't even live together and we're expecting twins! I mean I have to figure out some living arrangements with him," Nessie said.

"Don't worry, I'll help you guys with that," Alice chirped, "I think Seth is going to move into the apartment above that dog grooming business him and Maggie are sharing, but in the meantime he's going to be crashing at Maggie's place."

"Isn't Heidi going to be jealous?" I point out.

"Who the heck knows. In my opinion, that bitch needs to lay off of Seth. She isn't good for him, at all," Alice said.

"You think? It's getting quite ridiculous. Damn it, if Seth doesn't dump her, I will!" Rosalie mumbled.

"How would you exactly do that?" I quip.

"Emmett's my fiancé, I think I can come up with something pretty creative," she remarked.

"That's true," I say.

All of a sudden my phone buzz and I look to see it's Edward. I smile as I go to open the text.

_I miss you beautiful. Love you xx _

I love it when Edward sends me texts like this. Sometimes when I'm on my break he'll send me cute little text messages like this. It's just a little thing he started ever since he got a job at the hospital. One time when he first started he use to have to work much later. I would sometimes get a little lonely, and somehow I think he knew that, even though I never told him anything. He then just started to text me messages like this during my lunch break and ever since then he just kept sending them_._ It's one of the many things I love about this man. I couldn't wait to see him later tonight, and just be in his arms. Or we could do other things...

I go to reply back to his message: _Love you too xxxx can't wait to see you home. _

"Aww did my brother send you one of his little texts?" Alice asked, trying to look at my text.

"Yes, in fact he did. God I love this man," I smile dreamily as I put my phone away.

"Awww you guys are such a cute couple," Alice gushed, "anyway about this family tree thing, how do I find out about my family?" she questioned as she went to take a sip of her coffee.

"Maybe town hall could have records, or the library. Maybe find information from Carlisle and Esme, and from there you can investigate your family. You should really do it Ali," Rosalie said.

"Maybe we'll find out if you're really physic," Nessie teased with her sister.

"I think I am, physic. You know having great parents like Esme and Carlisle, I forgot I came from a different family. I always viewed them as my parents, and you and Edward as my siblings, it never really affected me. Plus to consider the fact I was basically an infant when they died," Alice said.

"We'll you're just lucky you don't have an alcoholic father who won't leave you alone," Nessie grumbled.

"Well you shouldn't keep this to yourself long. After all, Edward might find out. Edward Sr. over there might start to bother him as well," Rosalie pointed out.

"Oh great, then I'm totally screwed. Edward will kill me," Nessie mumbled, burying her face into her hands.

"Hey girly, remember, no stress," Alice said to her sister.

"Right, forgot," she mumbled.

"Hey why don't we talk about baby names?" Rosalie suggested, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah! Bella do you have any yet?" Alice asked me.

"I have no clue, it's honestly hard to come up with a name, and it was the last thing I thought was going to be hard. For a girl was thinking of maybe using one of our mom's names, or maybe try coming up with something creative like try and combining names. But for the boy I was also thinking of naming one of my sons after Charlie or Carlisle. But I really want to name a son after Edward, though I don't know how he'll feel about that. I really need to talk this over with him," I say to the girls.

"Oh well I'm sure whatever you pick will suit them. Maybe after their Auntie Alice..." I chuckle at my pix of a friend and give her a playful nudge.

"Funny, you know Emmett wants me to name one of them little Emmett," I chuckle.

"Well if you don't Bella, he's going to make sure one of our kids will be named after him," Rosalie joked. We all laugh at this. Knowing my brother, he's going to get a little Emmett one way or another.

"Well what about you Ness? Any names?" Alice asked her sister.

"I was thinking of maybe Sarah if it's a girl for Jake's late mom. I'm sure he'll love Sarah, but I don't know either. I have to talk it over with Jake as well, not entirely sure. It's the last thing I thought of honestly," Nessie shrugged as she took a bite of a donut.

"Oh shoot, lunch break is over girls. The kids are going to come in soon," Rosalie announced, looking at the clock on the wall.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later," I say as I walk out with Alice and Nessie. I then part my way to the Elementary School. I smile seeing all my students enter the classroom. I'm going to hate having to leave them, but I have three babies I'm going to have to take care of. I sigh as I go to begin class.

* * *

I enter my apartment later on that day after class to find that someone else is already here. The lights are on and I can smell the stench of spaghetti and hear pasta boiling on the stove.

"Hello?" I call out into my apartment.

"Hey love," I look to see Edward enter from the kitchen. I couldn't help but smile as I wrap my arms around him. He isn't suppose to come home from work for another hour.

"Hey baby, why are you home so early?" I question curiously.

"Well my boss let me come home earlier so I decided to make my lovely pregnant girlfriend a nice dinner." He smiled, giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Edward you didn't have to," I tell him.

"Well you make dinner almost every night, and your pregnant so I want you to rest," He said to me.

"Well that's very sweet of you," I smile as I hug him tighter to him.

Edward goes to lead me to the table where he has dinner all set up. I couldn't help but smile as he set the plate in front of me. All I have to say is that I probably have one of the best boyfriends in the whole entire world.

"So you know we're going to find out the genders this week," I muse as I take a bite of my spaghetti.

"I wonder what they'll be. You think we could get all of the same gender?" He wondered.

"I don't know. I think it'll be pretty crazy if we have all girls," I giggle. Edward's face had a slight wave of panic at the mention of having three girls.

"Well if we have three girls, no boy is ever getting to them until they're twenty- no forty. You hear!" I couldn't help but laugh as I go to kiss his cheek.

"Aww you're already the over protective daddy," I tease with him. He chuckles.

"Very funny, but I'm serious. No boys."

"Well I want at least one of each. I'm hoping for one girl and one boy in here," I say, pointing to my now slightly bigger stomach. It wouldn't be much longer until people will see that I'm pregnant. After all, I'm carrying triplets. I'm going to look like a whale soon.

"I hope so to. It'll be nice to have a little boy and a little girl. I wonder what the third will be then," Edward mused.

"Who knows, I'll love them all either way," I say.

"Yeah..what about names? Do you have any in mind?" Edward asked me.

"I was actually talking about this with the girls today," I confess with a smile

"Really?"

"Yeah. Though I have not much of a clue to picking a name. Maybe for a girl using one of our mother's names," I tell him.

"I'm sure we'll figure out a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl," he grinned at me. I smile back.

"But for a little boy...I want to name him Edward," I admit to him, bitting my lip slightly. I was kind of embarrassed and nervous to say this to him. I have no clue how he feels about having one of our sons named after him.

"Love, you want to name the baby after me?" he questioned, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah. We can call him Eddie for short or E.J. Maybe it'll stop people from calling you Eddie," I say. He chuckles, but runs his hand through his thick messy bronze hair.

"I don't know...I'll do it if you want love but we do have a lot of time until then," He mentioned, "that and I don't know if I want to name the baby after me because of my so called father is named the same..." he trailed off a bit.

I could tell he had a small fear of becoming like his birth father, and I don't blame him. _Mr. Masen_ was cruel to him and Nessie, so I understand why Edward might feel a bit scared of becoming a father, but I know he'll be a damn good one. After all, he is a damn good boyfriend. I guess coming from a broken homes, it makes you scared of starting a family of your own at times and you can become insecure about some things. Though I have overcome my fear of divorce. I know Edward isn't going to leave me, and I won't leave him.

I know Edward will prove that he's going to be a great father, and maybe a future husband, that is if he proposes. Maybe my stupid fear now has him scared of marriage, but I doubt it. Edward has had the idea of marriage set since he gave me the promise ring. Well, life you can sure be one big pain in the ass at times.

"Edward look you'll never, and I mean _never_, be like him. You are a better man than he ever was and you'll never leave me or our children like that," I go to grab his hand and take it in mine. "You're the most loving and sweetest man I know. You'll be a great father, you're a wonderful boyfriend, and I know our future together is going to be bright," I tell him softy. "I for one am going to love you forever, and nothing will ever change that," I whisper, blushing slightly, as I recite what he told me the day he gave me the promise ring.

"I know, this is why I love you so much," he smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile as well as I go over to sit in his lap. It felt nice to have his fingers run through my hair as I rest my head against his chest. I go to take in his scent and listen to his soft breathing for a moment.

"I'll love you forever my Bella," He mumbled into my hair.

"And I'll love you forever my Edward. Forever and always," I say as he holds tight to me.

"So if we do name the baby Eddie can we name one of the girls Isabella?" he asked me, and I groan.

"I don't know," I shrug.

"Oh well I'll make sure one of our kids is named after you, maybe we can call her Izzy instead of Bella," he teased.

I roll my eyes and his his chest playfully. I go to look up at him and plant a kiss on his lips. I move around so I'm sitting on his lap to face him. His hands go to pull me closer to him and I felt a small little moan escape my lips.

"Hey you want to-"

"Yes please," I moan as he makes kisses trailing up my neck. God this man will be the death of me.

"We can do this without hurting the babies, right?" I nod, confirming his response.

"To the bedroom!" I giggle as he scoops me up into his arms. Next thing you know we're in our bedroom and I'm unbuttoning his shirt.

"I love you."

"I love you too," I whisper as I go to kiss his lips.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I know some of this chapter was a bit mushy. I felt like there had to be some Bella and Edward romantic moment this chapter. Okay with genders and names, next chapter you will probably find out the genders. With the names, as I said in the last chapter I have all the names ready for the triplets and the future kids. I tried to take a name from most of you who suggested names, and I know they're suggested for Bella and Edward or Nessie and Jake, but I used most of them for future kids. You can tell I didn't want to give away what I might name the kids in this chapter, or say any names yet because even though I have them set I think I might be rethinking the arrangement of some names so they're still kind of in the process. Plus they aren't going to be mentioned till the birth, it's something I planned a long time ago actually. Anyway please review and you guys rock! **


	33. Growing Families

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Growing Families **

(Bella's POV)

Today was the day we would finally be finding out about the genders, and I was excited. Actually that's an understatement. I was bursting with excitement. I felt like Alice in a Black Friday Sale. You know speaking of Black Friday, that's coming up. I know Alice is going to be dragging me to that with Rosalie and Nessie. She told me that we can use Ness and I as a weapon since we're pregnant. Alice is a military sergeant when it comes to Black Friday. You know back when were in college there was a time when she got arrested for fighting with a woman over some dress. Edward and Ness ended up bailing her out so Carlisle and Esme wouldn't find out. They still have yet to find out this day. Also speaking of Alice she got some information from Carlisle and Esme about her family, but it's not a lot. She actually started researching the other day actually. Well in all technicality Alice hired someone to help her trace her family lineage.

"Today's the big day!" Nessie squealed as she came into the apartment followed by Jake.

"I know..what do you want?" I ask her.

"A boy and a girl. I want one of each," she said.

"I just want a girl and a boy. The other can be a surprise," I say.

"Imagine if you have all girls, that'll be the funniest thing to see Edward with three little girls." Nessie giggled.

"Yeah, well if we have three little boys it's going to be a bit hectic for me," I say. "I just want one little girl at least."

"Yeah, I think it'll be cute to see a little girl have Jacob wrapped around her little finger, or even with my brother. I know he's going to get over protective of his daughter, twenty bucks," Nessie teased.

"I know," I say with a smile.

"Who's betting?" Emmett questioned with a mischievous grin as he opened the door.

"No one is. After what we saw with you and Alice, forget about it," I say. He rolls his eyes at me and goes to ruffle my hair.

"So are we going?" Rosalie asked as she came in, leaning against the door

"Yep. Alice is meeting us up there with Seth and I think he might be bringing Maggie," Nessie said.

"Edward!" I call out to my adonis boyfriend.

"Coming love!" he said as he entered the room. I couldn't help but admire how handsome he is at the moment.

"Are we ready to go?" he asked. I nod as I take his hand and we head down to the doctors with the others. Sure enough when we arrive Alice was there with Seth and Maggie.

"Hey guys!" Seth greeted us. "Guess what! Maggie and I got the building and we're going to set up our business!"

"Aw that's great man," Jacob congratulated him.

"Thanks, now I saw you guys go and find out what those babies are!" Seth smiled.

"Oh the anticipation is just killing me!" Alice sung as she hugged onto Nessie and I.

"When we find out, I call for a celebration! I say we go to Embry's tonight!" Seth exclaimed.

"Yeah! We haven't been there in awhile," Nessie said. "Speaking of Embry's, I wonder when Quil and Claire are coming up. I haven't heard from her in awhile," she mused as she went to look at her phone quick.

Jacob shared a look with Seth and smirked at her last comment. I know that Jacob and Seth are planning to surprise Nessie with the arrival of her best friend. Quil and Claire arrived last night from Portland and were planning to surprise Nessie at the restaurant. She hasn't seen them in ages so I know she's going to be happy.

"Well I can't wait to celebrate!" Emmett exclaimed. "I wanna party!"

"Okay calm down Emmett." Rosalie chuckled. We all go over to head over to the waiting room where I wait for my name to be called. I was just bouncing in anticipation.

"Isabella Swan?" a nurse finally called out.

"That's us," Edward said. I smile as I take his hand. The nurse leads us to the room, and I go to sit down on the seat with Edward next to me. A new nurse then came into the room and went to do something with our papers. The strange thing was I noticed that she had familiar crappy looking fake blonde hair.

"Lauren?"

"Oh hey Bella. Edward," she sneered, turning around.

"Oh good lord," I mutter.

"You're a nurse?" Edward questioned slowly.

"She's a candy striper actually." I look to see Bree enter the room, eying Lauren slightly.

"You're a candy striper?" I ask her and she nods.

"My parents think I went to nursing school, and long story short I um am volunteering here to make it seem like I'm a nurse. So I suggest you don't tell them," she warned.

"Why are you here then?" Bree questioned. I could tell she was pretty irritated by Lauren.

"I was told to give you this okay, calm down," she mutter handing Bree some paperwork. She then marched off and Bree sighed.

"Sorry about that, she's a bit um dramatic at times," Bree mumbled.

"I know, we went to high school together. She came by the other day asking for a place to stay, but my friend Rose kicked her out. We never got along..."

"Welcome to the club," Bree mumbled. "She is annoying the hell out of me, excuse my language. I wonder how long she's going to be here."

"I don't think it's going to take her parents long to figure out she's not a nurse," I mentioned.

"I know...anyway back to these babies. Ready for the genders?" Bree asked. I nod eagerly and take Edward's hand as she places the gel on my stomach and goes to place the device on. My heart pounded as I saw our little peanuts on the screen.

"Well looks like everything is okay...I see you have a little boy," she smiled.

"A boy!" I grin, looking at Edward. He smiles as he holds onto my hand some more.

"And baby number two..is a girl!" Edward couldn't help but grin as he goes to kiss my forehead. We have a girl and a boy now, we just have to see what baby number three is.

"Hey one of them looks like he's waving," I mummer to Edward.

"Love..I don't think that's his hand." he chuckled. I turned bright red as I burry my face into my hands. Edward goes to kiss my head again.

"Well number three is a boy. Congratulations, you have two boys and a girl!" Bree exclaimed.

"Oh thank you so much," I tell her.

"No problem, how about some pictures?" Edward and I both nod as she goes to get our pictures.

"Two boys and a girl!" I squeal in an Alice like manner.

"No one is going near our little girl until she's forty!" Edward said. I laugh as I go to kiss his cheek.

"Well she has two brothers in there that I'm pretty sure won't let her go near boys. After all if they take after their father they won't be letting their little sisters go around boys for awhile," I tease. He chuckles as he hugs me close.

When I get out I see Ness jumping up in the hall with Jacob.

"So?" I ask her.

"A boy and a girl!" She exclaimed. "We got both!"

"Congrats!" I tell them as I go to hug her and Jake.

"What about you guys?" she asked us.

"Two boys and a girl." I say with a smile.

"Well that little girl is going to have two brothers and over protective Dadward over here to protect her from any men," Nessie teased. Edward rolled his eyes at his sister, giving her a playfully nudge.

"Hey I let you date Jake when you were fourteen," he pointed out.

"I know, but you did freak out when we had our harmless little marriage back in the third grade." Nessie giggled as we headed out of the office area.

"Yeah I did, but you were eight Ness," He said. She chuckles as she went to give him a side hug. Soon we are in the focus of the others and they all come running over to us.

"What are they!" Alice shrieked.

"Well Ness and I are having a boy and a girl," Jacob smiled as Nessie hugged onto him, smiling as well.

"Oh guys that's great!" Alice exclaimed as they all went to hug them. We came up to view behind them, ready to tell everyone the big news.

"Bella? Edward? The genders?"

"Two boys and a little girl," Edward stated proudly.

"It's a little Emmett!" Emmett cried out as he went to scoop me up in a hug. I couldn't help but laugh a bit as he hugged me.

"Emmett you know I'm not naming my unborn son Emmett, right?" I say and he sends me a puppy dog pout.

"Come on Bells, I know you can't resist it!" I laugh.

"Ha! That means Eddie and Jake both have little girls. Let me guess, no girls for both until they're forty." Seth chuckled.

"You got that right. And if it's not me watching my little girl I have two little boys to watch out for her as well," Edward snorted.

"Yeah well the first guy she brings home has to go through me first," Jacob muttered.

"You guys realize we have a couple of years until that happens." Rosalie chuckled.

"Yeah, but then again they could have childhood sweethearts," Nessie said. We all chuckle while Edward and Jacob scowl.

All of a sudden Alice's phone began to ring.

"Oh that's for me, I have to take this quick! Sorry guys," She murmured as she dashed to outside. We all slowly followed behind as she walked and talked to someone on the phone.

"Well also you'd never believe who we saw as a candy striper," I said to my friends.

"Who?"

"Lauren," I grumble.

"Oh that bitch, why the hell is she a candy stripers? I thought candy strippers were people who actually want to help the hospital out," Rosalie growled.

"Yeah well apparently she's trying to fake it so her parents think she's a nurse. I don't know what else she's up to and I don't want to find out," I mumble.

"Well let's look forward to our babies. I'm sure Alice has to start planning their nurseries." Edward chuckled. I smile as I hold tight to his hands. Two little boys and a little girl. Oh, I couldn't wait to see my little angels.

I look to see Alice hang up her phone and lean against the wall of the hospital. It began to pour and I frown seeing her just stand there.

"Alice? Ali? Are you okay?" I ask her. I felt Edward was right behind me, confused why I wasn't running to the car with the rest of them. Alice looks up towards me. She has such a shocked and stunned expression on her face.

"That was from the private investigator I hired to help me find information about my family," She breathed.

"What is it?" I ask her.

"Bella, Edward...I have a biological sister," she said softly. Edward and I both share a look with each other before turning to Alice. I did not expect that.

* * *

**A/N: Drama! I know! Sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger. So anyone predict the genders right? I actually planned on having two little boys and a little girl for Bella and Edward's kids since the moment I decided to make them triplets. In the future let's just say that little girl is going to have to brothers and a daddy Edward to keep boys away from her. Anyway my lovely readers, I can't update next week. I know it sucks that I'm leaving it off on a cliffhanger, but I'm leaving for vacation this weekend and won't be home for about a week. So I can't update because I will not have access to my stories which I'm actually pretty bummed about, but I'm going to see a bunch of family I haven't seen in ages and there will be tears. Sorry guys, but please review and hang in there till then. You guys rock! **


	34. A Celebration, a Mystery, and More Drama

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**A Celebration, a Mystery, and More Drama **

(Edward's POV)

I watched as Alice leaned against the wall of the doctor's office. We had just found out the genders of the babies when Alice got a phone call from some private investigator she hired saying she has a biological sister. There was nothing but pure shock on Alice's face. She was even shaking a bit. Great, first Jasper heads off to war for a year and now Alice has a biological sister. What next? One of us finds out we have a clone? Not to sound like a jerk, but there's been a lot of stuff going on in our lives at the moment.

"How?" Bella questioned Alice.

"I'll tell you in the car, come on," Alice said as she dragged us over to Seth's SUV he used to drag us all here. When we entered the car everyone turned to Alice.

"What's going on Ali?" Nessie asked our sister noticing that something was up.

"Look guys...I have a um bio sister," she said, scratching the back of her pixie head. Everyone gasped and went wide eyed looking at Alice when they heard her say that.

"You aren't kidding, are you?" Seth asked. Alice shook her head.

"No. I have an elder sister named Cynthia. Apparently she lives out here in Seattle," Alice whispered.

"Wow, when I said look up your family history I was hoping we'd find out if you were part gypsy or something, not that you had a long lost sister," Nessie said.

"Well I did actually find out about that," Alice piped up. "And yes, I actually do descend from a group of gypsies."

"Ha! I knew it!" Nessie exclaimed.

"Wait so you really are physic or something?" Emmett questioned her.

"I guess I am. The investigator found out that I came from a long line of traveling fortune telling gypsies. Looks like I may have gotten that gene!" Alice exclaimed.

"Well anyway, what about this Cynthia? Do you know anything about her?" Bella asks her.

"And why didn't the cops know about her?" Rosalie added.

"I don't know, but she lives out here in Seattle and I plan to find her soon. She even goes by my old last name, Brandon, so I don't think it's going to be that hard. Oh, wait till Jazz hears!" Alice said as she went to flip her phone out.

"Why don't we put that away from a bit," Seth said, placing the cell down, "and go to Embry's for dinner. I for one am starved and wanna party. Plus Ali, no one wants anymore drama for the day."

"Fine," Alice huffed, shoving the pink iphone into her purse. Soon we were speeding off to Embry's Bar and Grill, and when we got there we headed into our normal booth in the corner.

"What if my sister isn't really my sister? What if this is all fake?" Alice said as sat down and grabbed the nearest menu. "But I don't feel like is. Somehow I know this is real," she muttered.

"Well maybe it is real. It doesn't hurt to try and find out," Rosalie said.

"I guess it doesn't." Alice sighed as she flipped through the menu, looking at all the choices. I turn to Bella as she looked up and down the menu.

"Hey," she said, grinning. I smile as I go to peck her cheek.

"How are you my love?" I whisper into her ear.

"I'm good," She replied skimming the menu. "But don't you think it's crazy, Alice has a sister she never knew about. How did that fit in when the police tried to find family members. They told her she didn't have any living ones," Bella said, puzzled a bit.

"I don't know. There's something else going on with it, but for now let's relax," I tell her. She smiles as she snuggles into my side.

"So two little boys and a little girl. That means we can have a little Edward." she grinned up at me. I chuckle as I kiss her forehead.

"Well see love, but if you do name one Edward I'll have to name one Isabella," I say. She groans and buries her face into my side.

"What? It's the way to show how much I love you," I whisper to her. She smiles and goes to kiss my lips.

"And naming one of them Edward is my way," she teased with me. "I love you."

"I know. I love you too," I say as I go to kiss her lips.

"A hum!" I look to see Emmett clear his throat. We pull apart and I'm pretty sure Bella's blushing scarlet.

"Hey you two, hold it up with the love fest. I know you two love each other very much, but give us a break!" Emmett groaned.

"You're one to talk Emmett," I said. He huffed and I just chuckle as I go to wrap an arm around Bella and we begin to look over the menu with each other; her head resting on my shoulder. Soon one of the waiters came over and took our orders. After ten minutes he came back bringing us our food. I got the veal parmesan while Bella got the mushroom ravioli. Emmett also ordered our table a basket of fires and a big pint of sprite.

"Too the new babies! A Little Emmett, of course, a Little Eddie, a possible Little Bella, a Little Nessie, and a Little Jake!" Emmett announced holding up his mug of sprite. We all clink our glasses together and cheer for the new babies. Then we go to dig into our food and began to talk with one another and laugh.

"Nessie!" I heard some call out all of a sudden. My sister looked up from her menu and gasped when she saw someone. Jacob smiled and shared a look with Seth.

"Claire!" She exclaimed, running out of the booth to her best friend. On the way she smacked her purse off the table, letting all of her stuff fall to the floor. I smile though, Ness really did miss her best friend. I also notice Quil is right behind them with a smile.

"Quil! Hey bud, long time no see?" Nessie chuckled as she went to hug the both of them. Jacob then went out of the booth with Seth to go greet them as well.

"Oh my gosh Ness, you got big. Oh I can't wait to meet the babies!" Claire squealed going to look at Nessie's bulge.

"Yeah well I can't wait for the little angels to be born, by they way it's one of each!" Ness told her.

"That's great! And it's even better that I can be around when they're born," Claire said. Ness then gasped and went to hug her tightly.

"You're moving here!?"

"Yep, can you believe it? I really can't wait to meet the kiddos!" Claire said hugging Ness tight.

"Ness got her stuff all over the floor, she really was excited." Bella chuckled as she went to kneel down to help Alice go pick it up, but I stopped her.

"Here I got it," I say as I go to pick up her stuff with Alice. I didn't want Bella to be kneeling with her being pregnant, even though she is about three months now. As I place some of Ness's stuff back into her bag I notice her phone has one missed call..._from the Seattle Jail?_ I frown as I look to see Ness is too occupied with Claire. I go to open up to see she's got at least fifty calls from the jail.

"Um Edward? What are you doing?" Bella hissed at me.

"Huh?" I ask.

"Edward?" I look to see Ness starring at me. "Why are you going through my phone?"

"Why is the jail calling you?" I question. Her eyes widened and her faces goes pale. _Bingo!_

"Give me the phone," She ordered me. I shook my head.

"Not until you tell me why your getting calls from the jail," I say to her.

"Edward!"

"Nessie!"

"Ness what's going on?" Jake questioned, going to her side.

"Nothing, look Edward it's nothing. Okay. So give me the phone back, now," she said, motioning me to hand her the phone.

"Ness tell him!" Rosalie hissed at her.

"Ness it's for the best," Alice said. I even saw Bella nod. What the heck where they hiding? I noticed Emmett, Seth, and Jake seemed as puzzled as I do.

"It's our bio dad," she mumbled. I frowned at her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I snap at her. "And you all knew?!" I question, looking at the other three girls including my girlfriend.

"Edward I told them not to day anything," Ness said to me before I could say another word. "I didn't want you to know."

"Why didn't you want me to know!?" I cry out.

"Because I thought he'd leave me alone Edward! What the heck was I suppose to do!" she yelled at me.

"Come to me! I'm your brother, he's my dad too, and if he's bothering you tell me so I can go kick his ass!" I say to her.

"No! Edward just don't-"

"Ness he harassed you, broke into my apartment, and made you cut your forehead resulting in you getting stitches! The guy is bad news, you should have came to me!"

"Well maybe I was scared!" she snapped back.

"Guys you're causing a scene!" Seth hissed through his teeth. I turn to see many people from Embry's were looking over to see the family criss happing over here. I groan as I drag Nessie out to the back. When the door is closed I sigh and lean against the building. I take a deep breath and let my breathing even out. I think I just lost my cool in there.

"I'm sorry Edward. I really am," Nessie told me with tears pricking her eyes. "I didn't know what to do, okay?"

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have flipped out like that, but don't ever do that to me again. Got it?" I say to her. She nods and the smiles softly at me.

"What are we going to do though? Rosalie told me she'd try and get Emmett to make him stop calling us but that won't stop him from getting other numbers you know. Like what if he started harassing Mom and Dad," she said.

"He won't because I'm going to talk to him myself," I mutter.

"Wait? What?" she questioned.

"You heard me. I'm talking to him myself. I think I'm going to do this the civil way," I say to her.

"I want to come to," She said.

"Ness your pregnant with twins and-"

"I need to face him to Edward. You don't have to be the hero in this. Just let me help you and I'll let you help me. Got it? We'll face our fears together," she said.

"I'm not scared-" she narrowed her eyes at me and I sigh. I then pull my sister into a hug and look out into the Seattle streets. I saw a light rain begin to softly hit us.

"I hate that he's doing this to us," She muttered into my shoulder.

"I know, but it's what we have to deal with. Don't worry. Tomorrow during my lunch break I'll pick you up and we'll go to see him. Okay?" she nods and hugs me once more.

"I love you Edward. Your the best brother a girl could ask for. I'm glad I have you," she said. I chuckle as I hug her back.

"I love you too Ness," I say as I kiss the top of her head. "Now come on, we should tell the others. Plus it's raining," I say to her. She chuckles as we head back inside. We then slip into our booth where the others are talking away. Bella sends me a soft smile as I sit down.

"Edward I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Ness didn't want me to say anything- look I'm sorry about not saying anything to you. And it's not Ness's fault for not telling you. Maybe I should have said something-"

"Love it's okay. Ness and I talked it out. Don't worry," I tell her as I brush some of her hair back and tuck it behind her ear. She smiles at me before she goes to lean against my shoulder.

"So you two figured it out?" Alice asked out loud to Ness and I.

"Yeah...don't worry we got it covered," I say to her.

"Alright, just don't leave us in the dark if you two are going to do anything stupid," she said.

"I'm pregnant Ali and Edward's going to be a father. That's not happening anytime soon," Nessie told her.

"So anyway this Cynthia? When are you going to try and find her?" I ask Alice, changing the topic.

"I don't know. I'm going to talk to Jazz tomorrow and see what he thinks of this. Until then maybe I'll try to locate the right Cynthia Brandon," Alice said.

"There's more than one?" Ness questioned. I go to raise my eyebrows at Alice.

"Yeah...there's about twenty in this area."

"Well good luck with that," Emmett snorted, taking a sip of his soda.

"You know you can help. After all you are a police officer!" Alice said to him.

"Yeah, I do not track missing persons. It's not my department. Alice just get a decretive to do it for you," Emmett mumbled.

"Fine, maybe I will!" Alice huffed. I chuckle with the others as we begin to talk some more. Soon it's late and time to go home.

That night I walked with Bella into our apartment. I had my arm wrapped around her as we crashed onto our bed. She sighed as she rolled onto my chest.

"You're going to see him? Aren't you?" Bella whispered. I frown and raise my eyebrows at her.

"How do you know?" I ask her.

"I know you too well Edward to know you're not going to do anything about it. I think you should go with Ness. I think it'll be good. For the both of you," she said.

"Thanks," I mutter into her hair. She sighs and turns her head to rest it on my chest. I begin to brush my fingers through her hair as we just lay on the bed together.

"Everything's going to be okay Edward. I know it will. Soon we'll have three little angels and everything will be alright," She whispered.

"I know. God I love you so much. I am so lucky to have you," I whisper to her. She chuckles and turns around to peck my lips.

"I am lucky to have you. I love you too. More than my own life," she said reciting what she told me at the hospital when I was sixteen and I was lying on what I thought could have been my death bed.

"And you are my life," I say. She smiles as she kisses me some more. I grin as she goes to take my shirt off and I go to kiss her some more.

That night I lay in bed with Bella across my chest sound asleep as I looked to see the rain hit our window and the lights from the city sparkle through. All I had to say was that I had to be the luckiest man ever to have a girlfriend like Bella.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back! Actually I've been back for a few days now from vacation, it's just I've been really lazy since I got home. My sleep schedule got completely screwed from the time zones and the plane, ugh it's just been a mess. Also I wanted to finish up one of my other stories, _All That You Are,_ because I've been dying to get it done for awhile so now that's a weight off my shoulders. So anyway I'm back and here's the new chapter. Also I wanted to bring up the fact I'll be setting up a tiny POLL in about a week or two about how I should write the next story to the Ever Since We Met now soon-to-be trilogy. Would you wish it to be written ****like how this story, Ever Since We Met: All Grown Up is; how it's getting played by day/months in a way or ****would you like it to be written like Ever Since We Met where I skipped through the years. I can do either and I think the poll should be ****put up by the time the next chapter is posted. Anyway I might also be positing a story that I wrote almost a ****year ago for the hell of it before I had a fanfiction account, so I might tell you guys about that soon. ****Also what are your thoughts about Nessie and Edward seeing their dad? Or Alice's bio sis? Like? So in the end I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and until the next update please review and love you guys :)**


	35. Jail Talks

**I do not own twilight!**

**Jail Talks **

(Nessie's POV)

I sighed as I go to head out to the parking lot of the school I work at. I was hoping to go to lunch right now. Ever since I got pregnant the weird mood swings and cravings began. _Fun. _But back to lunch, right now I should be eating my turkey sandwich with the girls talking about whatever drama or nonsense is going on in our lives, but today I have bigger fish to fry. I rub my stomach as the Seattle cool breeze hit me. I pull my dark black jacket closer to my body as I try to spot my brother's shiny silver Volvo.

Today Edward and I would be meeting up with our birth father. _Goody_. I needed to do this though. I needed to face my fears and tell him off, or at least try to get him from calling me once a day. Once Edward found out about my dad calling me at least once a day he said we would be setting up a meeting with him at the jail to figure this whole thing out. I was a bit nervous, especially going to a jail when I'm pregnant with twins. When I told Jacob he freaked out a bit, but I told him I needed to do this. Anyway I would be safe. I have Edward there to protect me if anything happens and there were millions of cops and guards around the premise. Nothing bad was happening anytime soon...I hope.

The other girls were all meeting up during their lunch break to try and start calling all the Cynthia Brandon's in Seattle. Alice was determined to find this long lost sister of hers, and I don't blame her. I would want to know too, especially after thinking you were an only child for your whole entire life. It was almost like how I came into the Cullen family and met Edward again after five years. Siblings separated at young ages, reunited again after years. The only difference between Alice's situation and mine is I didn't have to wait all these years to find my brother, or even find out he exists. When I got put into foster care I knew that I had family somewhere in this world. The only problem was I was a small little four year old and I didn't know where they were.

I hear tires drive on the wet parking lot; breaking me out of my train of thought. I look up to see it's Edward's Volvo and I go to take a deep breath. _Here goes nothing, _I thought as my brother pulls up to me. I go to climb in the passenger's seat right away and close the door behind me so the rain can't come into his precious Volvo.

"Are you ready?" he asked me as he pulled onto the main road.

"Yeah," I mutter. "I just want this over with."

"Same," he agreed as we got closer to the Seattle Jail. It was a big white building you think you'd only see in movies. We entered the parking lot and soon we were entering the area were we would meet our dad. It was set up in a room filled with other visitors. I stayed close to my brother as I looked at all the criminals talk to their loved ones. I had my hand over my baby bump. That's when I spotted him. Old grayish-brown messy hair and dark brown eyes. I whimpered a bit, tugging my jacket over so he wouldn't see my bump, but I think I was only hoping he wouldn't see it. I'm pretty sure he did though.

I sit down next to my brother so we're facing our father.

"I'm surprised to see you two here," He muttered.

"We need to talk," Edward said. I nodded along with my brother.

"What? She's done yapping her mouth?" he asked looking at me. I frown.

"No, I just nodded," I growl, my hand still over my baby as if to protect my babies from their physco 'grandfather'.

"Fine..well what you do want to talk about?" He asked, leaning back in the chair in a bit of a casual way.

"Well one, stop calling Nessie. We are going to have it that you cannot contact us anymore. If you send one of more call to my sister or anyone else in our family I'll gladly make sure you never leave this jail again," Edward threatened.

"Fine. I'll stop calling," he agreed. I sighed mentally. At least that is over with.

"And we want to talk about us three," Edward said.

"Us three? Why not call us a family?" my father questioned, getting up from his leaning position so he was facing us. He had his hand together across the table while he looked at my brother and I.

"We're not a family," I said, with a bit of a growl on the end.

"How come? I'm your father and your my kids," he said. Edward and I both frown at him.

"You're not our father. Carlisle is. You abandoned Ness and I. You left us both fending for ourselves at very young ages. There are still things I can remember from this day from when I was little of you throwing bottles around like a drunk, or brining home women you called your 'friends'...And then the fire. Don't think I didn't forget about that, and I don't think I'll ever forgive you for it," Edward said to him sternly.

"And for putting me up for adoption," I add, "I spent years in foster care. I've seen things I will never ever forget even though you don't think I'd remember that stuff since I was only a four year old, but I remember. I have been hurt and abused in all ways possibly. I was never okay until the Cullen's found me after years of trying to search for me. They are good people and if you ever harass them I will gladly kick your ass," I say to my 'father'.

"Understandable," he grumbled. "I guess I shouldn't be one to judge. I'm not exactly parent of the year."

"You think," I snort at him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I just want to be forgiven though," he said softly.

"I can't," I say. "I really don't know if I can. What didn't you get. My life was hell. That is something you, or even me, can't take back. Sure it's in the past and I can't do anything about it now, but it still affects me to this day."

"I don't want to either," Edward piped up. "You, specifically you, made my life hell as well. You damaged my early childhood before Esme and Carlisle found me burnt up in a hospital bed. You almost killed me in that fire and you abused me. As Nessie said, it's in the past, but I still have scars to remind me. I still have it in my memory of what you did. It's something that isn't easy for me to forget," he said.

"I know, and I am sorry for this all...Well maybe I wanted to go off on good terms with you kids...because I'm dying," he said. I frown and share a look with my brother.

"You're dying," I repeat slowly. My brother raises his eyebrow at our 'father'.

"What do you have?" Edward asked curiously, trying to crack our 'dad'. My brother is a doctor so my so called 'dad' won't be able to get away with that excuses.

"Well I have liver failure, and I've had HIV for awhile..." my 'dad' murmured, trailing off a bit.

"What? From the drugs and alcohol?" I asked. He nods.

"Yes. Why can't a man have some peace with his only children before he leaves this earth!?" he said to us. Edward and I are quiet for a moment as we look at our 'dad'.

"Well let's say we are on civil terms," Edward spoke up. "But that doesn't mean Ness or I forgive you. All that crap you pulled isn't something easily forgotten, remember that."

"I understand. If civil is all I'm going to get, I'll take it," he replied.

"Fine," Edward says. I nod in agreement with my brother. "Good enough for us."

We were about to leave the jail, when our 'father' stops us one more time.

"One more thing, congratulations you two," he murmured. I frown, raising my eyebrow at him before sharing a quick look with my brother.

"Huh?" I question.

"I know your pregnant Vanessa. I may be an asshole, but I'm not stupid," he said. I chuckle a bit as I place my hand on my bump.

"Thanks...It's twins," I reply to my father. He smiles slightly at me as he looks at the bump, realizing what moments he's about to miss the lives of his grandchildren.

"And Edward boy," our 'dad' said to him.

"Yeah?" my brother grumbled.

"Be a good dad. I know your girl's pregnant too. Don't be like me," he said. Edward nodded, a bit of a smile played on his face before he lead me out of the room. I took one last look at my 'dad' before heading to the parking lot with Edward.

"So he's dying," I mutter as I slump back in the seat of the Volvo. "So much drama going on, huh?" I mumble to my brother.

"Yeah." he sighs. I go to take my big brother's hand in mine and squeeze it.

"Whatever happens, I'm going to be in your corner," I told him softly. He chuckles as he goes to pull me into a hug.

"Same goes for you Ness. Now, come on. I just got a text from Bella, I think the others want to meet up with us now. Plus I'm curious about Alice's biological sister," he said. I chuckle as he begins to drive through the city of Seattle with the rain pouring down on us.

"Can you promise me that whatever happens, Alice, you, and me will always be siblings. No matter what bio sibling or crazy father comes our way?" I ask my brother. He nods.

"Of course Ness. We're always going to be Cullen's, and Esme and Carlisle will always be our parents. Nothing, and I mean nothing, will ever change that," He said.

"Good." I smile as I look out my window with my brother's classical music playing in the background. I saw a small light shine through the sky as we pulled up to our apartment complex, ready to walk over to the coffee shop together.

As I walked to the coffee shop with Edward, both of us trying to fit under one umbrella, I saw the little beacon of light sticking through the gray clouds once again. Somehow that little light shinning through all those dark clouds meant something. It meant there was hope and better times coming our way.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Okay so here's the next chapter, I know not very funny but there needed to be some sort of serious one when it came to Poppa Masen, I think I'm going to call him that, lol. Anyway so I need to bring up my new POLL. I want you guys to please answer a poll on my profile about how I should write the next story. Either over the years like in the 1st story, or like now were I'm playing it by month/year. Please tell me because I can do either or. By the way, I just learned that this story now has reached 100 followers! I just have to say thank you to everyone following the story, it makes me feel happy that there are 100 people out there who like my story :) and maybe more. It sort of brightened up my crappy day. Anyway please review, I love you guys to bits, and be on the look out for more chapters. **


	36. Laughed Until We Cried

**I do not own Twilight!**

**Laughed Until We Cried **

(Alice's POV)

I groaned as I hung up my phone for the one millionth time. Wrong Cynthia Brandon, again! How many Cynthia Brandon's are there in Seattle? I wish that I had more information about her. It really sucks that I can't find her. I just want to know where I come from. Is that such a bad thing? To want to know a person who is related to you by blood. I've always viewed Carlisle, Esme, Nessie, and Edward as my real and one and only true family, but I just want to know more about my bio family. There was a sister of mine out there in this world that was related to me by blood. I've always had a small little feeling of being left out because no one was blood related to me. I mean Edward at least has Ness, and she has him. But I really shouldn't be complaining. I grew up in a wealthy home with lots of love and happiness. I just wish I could find her. She was the key to my past. The key to who my parents are. Who I am.

"Alice you'll find her soon," Rosalie reassured me in a chipper tone. I frown at her as I go to try to look up another Cynthia Brandon.

"I doubt it. You said that about the last five ones," I remarked. She sends me a sheepish smile as I begin to skim my finger up the list of Cynthia Brandon's.

"I wonder how Ness and Edward are," Bella mused as she took a sip from her cup.

"They'll be here soon," I tell her, "physic, remember."

"Yeah, I remember," Bella muttered as she took another sip.

"You know Alice, what if she isn't really your sister. What if this is all a scam," Jacob said to me. I shrugged.

"I hired a pretty good investigator. I'm sure I have a bio sis," I said to him.

"But Alice, how come you two were separated?" Jacob questioned me, "and why did they tell Carlisle and Esme you have no more living relatives to take you in? It just doesn't add up to me."

"Look at Nessie and Edward," I pointed out, "they were separated."

"Yeah, but they did know about one another because Esme and Carlisle were informed about her," Seth spoke up. "Alice something is fishy about this whole thing. I agree with Jake."

"Well can I at least try!" I cried out. "I just want to know if I have a sister out there!"

"Alright, it's your life. Not mine," Jake said as he took a sip of his coffee and opened up the newspaper.

"Come on guys, Turkey day is this Thursday! We're gonna head out to Forks this week," Emmett cheered as he came to sit down by Rosalie. "Hey! Alice! You have your um shopping day. What's it called. It's named after a color, on a Friday..." I roll my eyes at Emmett as he pondered about Black Friday, my holiest of all holy days. I don't see how he forgets the name when the day is in the title. Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that brain of his. Emmett always seemed to be the Kelso of our group.

"It's rhymes with Jack..."

"You mean Black Friday," I mumbled, frowning at him.

"Yeah! Black Friday!" He exclaimed with a big grin on his face. I shook my head as I took a sip of my coffee. _Goof. _

"Hey, here comes Ness and Edward," Seth said as he noticed the two walk over to the coffee shop.

"Oh, I hope everything's okay with their dad," Bella said in a very worried tone.

I felt bad for my brother and sister. They had a chance to meet a biological family member, but the only problem is he's a dick. I don't know anything about my bio sis or my bio parents, I mean they could've been jerks for all I know. Or maybe I have some physco family member they didn't want me to be in the care of, so they just told Esme and Carlisle that I had no living relatives. This is truly going to end up like _Sister Sister_, or maybe even the _Parent Trap_. Who the heck knows.

"Hey guys," I greet my siblings as they enter the area. Both of them look kind of upset about something. Edward went to sit over by Bella and Ness by Jacob. Bella instantly wrapped her arms around Edward in a hug before he pulled her onto his lap. Nessie went to snuggle into Jacob's side.

"What's the matter?" I asked. I could tell something was wrong right away.

"Well as you guys know, we saw our birth dad," Nessie said, "and we learned that...he's dying. And we're on civil terms with him."

"He's _dying_?" I said slowly.

"He has liver failure and AIDS. He's not going to last much longer," Edward said as he went to go sip his new fresh cup of coffee.

"Are you guys happy or sad about that?" Rosalie asked. The two merely shrugged.

"I mean, he was a real asshole to us and I don't think I'd ever really forgive him...but I mean...Learning that he's dying kind of hit me somehow," Nessie said putting her head on Jacob's shoulder.

"I guess it's just sad that he wasn't really a father and all this crap happened," Edward summed up. It was quiet for a moment until Nessie spoke up.

"So Alice? Any news on this mysterious Cynthia?"

"No," I answered as I looked at all the crossed numbers on the page of Cynthia Brandon's I had. "Nothing at all."

"Sorry to hear that," Nessie said. I just shrugged as I took a big sip of my coffee.

"Why should I care? I mean it's just a key to my past. That's all," I mumble as I slumped back into the couch. I just wish Jasper's warm arms were there to bring me into a nice warm hug. I missed him so much. Sure the video calls helped, but I needed him here with me. Everything sucks big time.

"Alice it's going to be okay," Bella told me. I sighed.

"I know it is, and sorry if I've been a bit of a bitch, but this is really killing me. All this drama. I mean I feel like I'm part in some freaking soap opera," I rant as I rub my temples, "hell, I'm like one of those girls on _The Young and the Restless._ I just need some fun in my life. What ever happened to all the fun we use to have? Hmmm? Because I for one miss it. Anyone else here just hating all this crap going on?" I look all around at the others and some of them shrugged.

"Well we are heading out to Forks this week," Seth spoke up, "maybe it's for the best. Alice is right, there's nothing but drama going on. I say we go to Forks and relive our childhood. Do stupid things before we're in our forties, have kids of our own, and we're going through a mid life crisis! I say we party our asses off!...Even though two of us may be preggo's, we'll go to Forks and be the crazy ass children we once were!"

When Seth was done with his little ranting of a speech Emmett stood up and clapped.

"Bravo little goof. Bravo!" Seth did a bow and we all couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah we should," Bella said, smiling at the thought. "I mean, remember all those times we spent together? Like that stupid party Emmett dragged us to and we ended up running through all of those backyards." We all smiled hearing Bella talk about the memory of our first high school party, "and remember the pomeranian that chased Emmett out of the yard!"

"And then we were all dirty from running through god knows what, and we tried to cover it all up from Chief S by watching T.V." Jacob chuckled. We all laughed thinking about it.

"Yeah well it wasn't funny for me. I was grounded for a whole two months," Emmett muttered, but we saw a smile play on his lips.

"Or when we use to have Christmas at Dr. C and Mrs. C's house," Rosalie said, laughing a bit.

"Ha, remember that Christmas I got that potato launcher," Emmett exclaimed with a big laugh following.

"Hey, remember Bella and Edward kissed under the mistletoe, thanks to yours truly," I said with a big smile on my face. Bella blushed, hiding her face in Edward's chest. My brother chuckled as he held her tight.

"I never thanked you for that sis," Edward said. I smile and shrug.

"It was no problem. I think I wanted you too together more than yourselves," I said. He chuckles as he shakes his head at me. I blow my brother a kiss and he jokingly rolls his eyes at me.

"Or all those times we teepeed homes," Emmett said, "I miss doing those."

"Well you better not do that shit again," Rosalie said sternly to her big bear of a fiancé. "You're a grown ass man. If you do so I'll whip your ass."

"Yes ma'm," he muttered, cowering a bit.

"Well Emmett has always been scared of Rosalie, some things don't change," Edward teased. Emmett scowled at Edward while the rest of us laughed.

"I can't wait for this Thanksgiving now," Seth said grinning.

"I'm sure we're going to have a bunch of crazy family shenanigans about to come our way," Bella said.

We all nodded in agreement before going back to telling stories from our childhood. It was nice to talk about them again, feeling nostalgic. We ended up staying at the coffee shop until it was closing time.

"Let's go to Emmett and my apartment," Rosalie announced, "I don't want to stop partying. I kind of feel young again."

"Babe, you're not that old," Emmett huffed as he kissed her cheek.

"But I mean I feel old. We're getting married, Ness and Bella are pregnant, Alice is married. Damn, time goes by fast," Rosalie said as she shook her head.

"Well how about we savor this time at your apartment," Seth said. "I kind of want to get drunk! Who's with me!"

"No one!" Jacob cheered sarcastically with me. Seth frowned as we all laughed and headed to Rose and Emmett's apartment. When we entered Nessie went to turn their old radio on to a station playing a bunch of songs from today to songs back in the day. Edward and Bella went to get a bowl of chips while Rosalie and Emmett went to go take care of the drinks. Too bad Jazz couldn't be here to do this with us. Maybe I could get him on Skype or something.

"Hey Rose?" I ask my sister in-law as she gets two glasses of water for Nessie and Bella since they couldn't drink.

"Hmmm?"

"Can I use your laptop. I want to try and get a hold of Jazz," I said. She filled the two glasses up with water before turning to me with a smile.

"Oh sure Alice. It'll be nice having him," She said. I smiled.

"Thanks girly."

"No problem pix. Now, come on," she said. I head into the living room with Rosalie where the others begin to gather around on their leather couches. I look towards their big glass sliding doors to their balcony over looking the city. Rosalie and Emmett had an amazing view of Seattle. All the lights in the city shined through the dark stormy rainy night.

"Alright so who wants beer? Or some sort of alcohol?" Emmett asked pulling out a few bottles from their wine cupboard.

"I'll take a beer," Jake said.

"Me too," Edward said.

"Ness and I'll stick to the water," Bella said as she took a sip of her ice water Rosalie got them. Ness nodded and held hers up as well.

"I'll have a Martini," Seth said to Emmett. Seth then went to lick his hand so he could slick his hair back and went to puff up his collar to try to look cool. "Shaken not stirred please."

"Too bad James Bond," Rosalie said rolling her eyes, "I'm not making you a damn martini. Choice of beer or wine. Pick from the above."

"I'll take a beer," Seth said, his voice cracking a bit. I chuckle as I go to lean against the wall; watching as Seth takes the beer and gulps it down.

"What's your poison Ali?" Emmett asked me. "We have everything." I frown at him and look back at Seth.

"I thought Rosalie said.."

"Yeah, I know. She doesn't want him having one...So what'll be?"

"I'll just have a glass of wine, whatever is fine," I said.

"Alright Ali girl," Emmett said. He then handed me my drink and I went over to the laptop to contact Jasper. I smile as I get a connection with him. Soon Jasper's face appeared through the computer screen. He was in a gray wife beater and had his army camouflage pants on. He fiddled his dog tags through his fingers.

"Hey sweetie," he said to me with his classic country looking grin.

"Hey Jazz," I said, smiling back at him.

"Yo! It's Jazzy boy! Man, I miss you!" Emmett said coming over. Jasper chuckled.

"I miss you too buddy," Jasper said. "Not so many more months left, I promise."

"I hope so," Rosalie said as she came over to the screen as well. "We really do miss you bro."

"Same sis, strange without having my twin with me," he teased. Rosalie smiled, but I could tell tears were pricking her eyes.

"So how's Bells and Ness? Pregnancy driving you guys crazy or what?" Jasper asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Why don't you ask them," Emmett said, chuckling a bit as we stepped back to show our two pregnant friends on their boyfriend's laps.

"We drive you crazy Jazz?" Nessie said to him, raising an eyebrow. I could tell she was joking as Jasper hide a bit behind the computer.

"No..."

"Ha, look at that. A military officer scared of two _old_ pregnant ladies" Emmett howled with laughter, slapping his knee. Bella and Nessie exchanged looks before turning to look at Emmett.

"What did you just say?" Nessie asked him. He cowered in fear and gave them a big innocent grin.

"Nothing..."

"That's what I thought," Bella said. We all burst into laughter and I couldn't help but grin looking at my family. Yeah that's right. Family. These guys have always been my family. Always will be.

"So..why are you guys hanging all around Rose and Emmett's apartment..with alcohol?" Jasper asked us.

"Oh, just talking about memories. Going down memory lane. A bunch of that nostalgic crap," I answer for him as I take a sip of the red wine Emmett gave me.

"Like what?"

"The stuff we use to do. You know when were young and didn't have a bunch of worries on our hands," Rosalie said.

"Yeah, like when we use to egg homes for the hell of it," Emmett said with a big grin on his face.

"I thought we were done with all of that?" Jasper questioned.

"Yeah we are..I miss it!" Emmett sobbed out. We all chuckle as we watch Emmett, a grown ass man, cry.

"Well Thanksgiving is coming up," Bella said, "I mean we should do something young and crazy again..that won't cause the death of my unborn children."

"Like egging!" Emmett and Seth cheered.

"No!" we all yell. They both wince and sit down on the couches. I laughed as I looked at Jasper smiling at us. I really did miss him. I just wish he was here holding me as we all shared our wild and crazy stories from the past.

I smile as I turn to my friends and we began the story telling.

(Bella's POV)

I smiled as I snuggled up to Edward. Most of us were drunk; Emmett, Seth, Alice was slightly, and even Rosalie. And drunk Rosalie was something you'd only see once every blue moon. Jasper wasn't on anymore. After about a hour he had to get off because he had to go. We all missed Jasper, but it was nice to see his face even if it was on a computer screen. You know I kind of wish I could drink something right now, but I have three little babies to worry about. Three...wow. I have three kids inside of me. Never really thought of the idea, but whatever. I just can't wait to have my little babies with me and not have to worry about going to the bathroom every five minutes because I have three kids sitting on my bladder.

"Hey Emmy," Rosalie hiccuped, standing up from her spot on the couch. The song _Slide_ by the Goo Goo Dolls came on. I remember I was eleven or twelve when this song came out. Just keeps on adding to all this nostalgia. "Wanna dance with me sugar bear?" Rosalie asked her fiancé.

"Sure thang baby girl," he said. The rest of us laughed as they began to dance around in the kitchen, giggling. I smiled. They were truly happy with one another, even if they are drunk at the moment. I look to see Seth was content with himself as he danced with his bottle of bear and began to sing to the song. Alice didn't really start drinking until Jasper left the chat. Poor thing has a lot going on in her life, all of us do as she said before. Right now Alice was just swaying back and forth and kept on saying, "This is my song."

My head shook in giggles as I watched them with the others.

"Hey I say we dance," Edward said. I raise my eyebrow at him as he takes my hand. I grin a bit as he beings to sway back and forth to the song with me. I smile as I listen to the lyrics. I use to sing this all the time with Alice and Rose in the car.

_Could you whisper in my ear_

_The things you wanna feel_

_I'd give you anythin'_

_To feel it comin'_

_Do you wake up on your own_

_And wonder where you are?_

_You live with all your faults_

_I wanna wake up where you are_

_I won't say anything at all_

_So why don't you slide_

_Yeah, I'm gonna let it slide_

"I loved this song so much," I reminisce as I lean my head against Edward's chest.

"I know love, time does go by fast doesn't," he said.

"Yeah it does," I agree. Soon Nessie and Jake joined us on the dance floor and we all began to dance around the house. I chuckle as Edward swirls be around in my brother's kitchen. My bare feet twirl around on their tile. We were all just laughing and having a good time. Something we needed desperately.

"Oops," Seth hiccuped, losing his balance and falling off the counter. We all stare in shock as he jumps up.

"I'm okay!" We all just burst into laughter for some reason as I get swirled around by Edward some more.

It was so nice to laugh. Ah laughter. The one thing that can cure anything. Broken hearts to saddened minds. Laughter is truly a great gift. For the rest of the night we laughed until we cried.

* * *

**A/N: I feel like it's been a long time since I've written anything for this story. Just wanted to savor my summer a bit more and catch up on the Vampire Diaries...anyway did you like it? I know it was all about going down memory lane and stuff, but I feel like these guys needed a moment like this in their lives at the moment, even if some of them got drunk. Plus it's a bit different for me because I did two POV's for this chapter. It's based on the song by Jason Aldean, Laughed Until We Cried. Anyway so anyone who has answered the poll THANK YOU SO MUCH! I needed up with that decision and I think I'm going to close that poll soon. Also I wanted to bring up that I have a blog now for FanFiction, the link is on my profile, and if you guys want you can find a tap for the Ever Since We Met Trilogy and some of my other stories. It's fairly new so go check that out if you haven't yet. Also I have a joint account with my best buddy since diapers now and we plan to write stories together. We're known as Supernaturaltwihards and it's mostly going to be Twilight crossovers with shows like the Vampire Diaries and Supernatural. Anyway in the meantime be on the lookout for more drama coming into their lives and one hell of a thanksgiving for these guys, Please Review, and I love you all to bits.**


	37. The Magical Day We Call Thanksgiving

**I do not own Twilight **

**The Magical Day We Call Thanksgiving **

(Rosalie's POV)

I grinned as I saw the Forks sign appear in the window. We were finally back in our little hometown and were going to make the best of it. The other day we all had this little talk about the good old days when we were younger. It was very nostalgic and I had one to many drinks that night. I woke up the next day with a pretty bad hangover. I'm not one known to get drunk, but last night I guess was just a night to let loose.

"Yeah! We're home!" Emmett exclaimed as he pulled the car up to Esme and Carlisle's home. I was glad our little road trip was done because I don't think I could take another minute listening to Emmett belt out _Kiss My Country Ass _one more time, or listen to Seth complain that he had no room. Or even having to stop every five minutes for Bella or Nessie to go to the bathroom because they have children sitting on their bladders.

I couldn't wait to see my parents. I missed them and I know the others missed theirs as well. I also know Edward and Bella couldn't wait to tell Charlie and Renee about the triplets. Renee was up here for Thanksgiving ever since she found out about Bella's pregnancy. Bella said Renee wanted to be around her as much as she could now that she was going to be a grandmother. I know Renee would be flying out here with Phil for the birth of the triplets. It's been awhile since I've seen them. I guess after the divorce we'd rarely see Renee. Sometimes when we'd go on vacation with Bella and Emmett when they'd bring us to see her in Florida, or when she'd come up here to visit the kids. But other than that it's very rare to see Renee.

"Can we get the hell out of here! Seth farted so it smells like a freaking dead animal back here!" Alice screamed out as Emmett pulled up to the Cullen home. I wince as she banged on the door.

"Sorry! Okay I can't help it!" Seth grumbled.

"I'm going to puke!" Nessie gaged. I noticed she looked pale white as the others banged on the door.

"Nessie I swear if you puke on my seats I'll get back at you!" Emmett yelled at her.

"I won't as long as you open up the freaking doors!" Nessie screamed in a cough.

"Just open the damn doors you goof," I growled at him as I unlocked them. Everyone else ran out and so did I, not wanting to smell the foul stench that was now occupying the car.

"I'd let that air out for awhile," Seth muttered. I shook my head as we approached the Cullen home. When Esme had spotted us she opened the door up and went to greet us all with hugs. It was nice to see Mrs. C again. She truly was everyone's second mother. The woman was made to be a mother. She was so sweet and caring, and smelt of cinnamon and apples.

When I saw my parents I went to hug tight to them. I missed them, I haven't seen them in such a long time. I know they missed Jazz and I, and they're probably worrying about Jasper every single minute. I really just wanted him to come home already like the rest of us.

"Well dinner won't be ready in awhile, so you guys can go hang around Forks for a bit," Esme told us as she went to taste something in one of the pots. I saw Emmett grin mischievously at his.

"What are you planning?" I asked my bear of a fiancé.

"Football with the guys," He said, smiling. I eyed him warily, I couldn't tell at the moment if he was lying or not.

"Relax Rose, it'll be fine. It's just football," Emmett protested as he grabbed the football and tossed it back and forth in his hands.

I sighed, "Fine, but I swear Emmett if you're about to pull something stupid I'll whip your ass." He gulped a bit.

"Rose, I thought we said the other day we wanted to do fun stuff from our childhood?" he remarked. He did have a point, but I still didn't want him doing really stupid things like teepeeing the Newton or Mallory homes. I eyed him while he sighed, "Rose I promise it's just some innocent fun. We want to do things, like this, when we were younger."

"Don't worry Rose," I turn around to see Edward approach me from behind with the other guys. "He's not going to do anything stupid, we'll make sure of it."

"Like Emmett said, we want to have some nice fun," Seth said as he came over.

"Thanks," I tell them as I begin about to head back into the kitchen, but I stopped. "Hey can the girls join?" I asked as I ran over to where the guys were about to play football.

"I don't know, Nessie and Bella are pregnant," Edward pointed out, "and I want neither playing."

"Well I can play," Alice announced popping up from behind me. I jump up scared, seeing her behind me.

"Where did you come from?" I hissed at her.

"My mom wanted me to get something that my dad left in the trunk. I overheard you guys and I want to join," She chirped.

"Okay..." I said to her. I noticed Bella and Nessie come over.

"Damn, I really want to play, too," Nessie said as her and Bella made their way over to us.

"Ness your pregnant," Jacob said, "I don't want you getting hurt. Even if you won't do much, I still don't want you too."

"Me too," Edward added as he looked at his sister and girlfriend, "I'm sorry, I know you guys want to, but for the sake of the babies don't."

"It's fine baby, we know. Ness and I'll sit out this one. Doesn't mean Rose or Alice won't want to play," Bella said as her and Nessie sat down on the sidelines, or the Cullen's front porch. I share a look with Alice and she grinned.

"I'm not going up against my fiancé and Alice, you guys don't have enough team members," Emmett said.

"Don't worry I got us covered," Alice sung as she pranced into the house. I stare at my sister in law, confused, as she then comes dancing out with none other than Angela Webber and Kate Denali. I smiled when I saw the two.

"Hey guys!" Kate exclaimed as her and Angela came over to greet us.

"Oh my gosh!" I said as I go with the others to greet them. "When did you two get here?"

"Not too long ago, since my aunt and uncle are with Irina and Tanya in California for Thanksgiving and Garrett's overseas, Esme and Alice invited me," Kate said.

"My parents went to see the twins this year in Alaska, so they invited me too," Angela added, "also Ben is inside. He wanted to spend it with me and the rest of you too."

"Hey Ben!" Emmett yelled out towards the house, "get your scrawny ass out here now!"

"Who is it?" Ben asked as he came out with the house with a plate of appetizers. "Is that Emmett Swan?"

"Yep the one and only," Emmett said. Ben smiled as he went to come over to greet us all.

"So what are you guys up to?" Kate asked, noticing the football in Emmett's hand.

"Well we need two players, girls against boys in football," Alice told Kate and Angela. "You girls want to join?"

"Sure," Angela answered, sharing a nod with Kate. "We'd love to."

"You Ben?" Emmett asked him. "Wanna Play?"

"Nah," he replied as he sat down next to Nessie and Bella, "I'll sit over here with the cheer squad. After all I was never much of a football player, I was in band."

"Oh...right," Emmett said, trailing off a bit.

"Alright let's do this!" Alice yelled. Nessie and Bella cheered us girls on as we all got into our positions. We being with the ball, and next thing you know we're beating the guys. Alice was small enough to maneuver around the guys, Kate and I were pretty tough, and Angela had a mean arm. Ben was even cheering the girls on with Nessie and Bella.

"You go Angie! That's my girl!" He yelled as he jumped up from his chair and cheered her on. I giggled as I watched Ben.

"Oh that's it, forget it I'm getting my fiancé," Emmett said all of a sudden, throwing his hands up in the air. I narrow my eyes at him, a bit confused, as he then comes running over to me. I start to run until Emmett gets a hold of my waste and swings me around so I'm not over his shoulder.

"Emmett McCarty Swan you put me down this instant!" I yelled.

"Nope," he said, grinning slyly. "Me Emmett. Me caveman. Me like Rose." I couldn't help but giggle at my monkey man acting like this.

"You know, this is kind of sexy," I purred to my big monkey man. I heard a soft growl erupt from him and the millions of gags from the others.

"Dinner is ready! Oh my-" we all turn to see Esme. She just chuckled and shook her head, "Come on kids, dinner is ready!"

"Wo!" Emmett cheered as he dragged me into the house over my shoulder. He finally let me down inside when reached the table. We all gathered around the table as Esme placed the large turkey on the table. After we said grace, we were about to dig into the food, when Carlisle hit his glass. We all turn to him as he stood up.

"Well thank you all for coming today. I know Esme and I are truly thankful for the family we have with all of you. You aren't just our friends, but everyone here has been family to us. I for one am thankful to be spending my Thanksgiving with everyone here...and I know some of us are far away today for this holiday, and I know we miss them, but let's be thankful that they'e okay over there, and they'll be with us soon. We truly do have a lot to be thankful for, like the new family members that'll be coming into this world, and our family and friends. I am very thankful for this day and for my family..cheers." We all put our glasses up in the air and cheered. Carlisle's speech actually brought tears to my eyes, thinking about Jasper. I saw Alice was in tears as well as my mother as they both dapped their eyes with napkins. As everyone else finished cheering, Bella and Edward went to stand up and chimed their glasses, earning a groan from Emmett.

"Everyone we have some news too," Bella said, placing a hand on her little bump.

"Belly! Eddie! Can't you tell them about the triplets later!? I'm hungry!" he whined. I heard Renee and Phil gasp while Charlie spit his drink all over Seth's face.

"Thanks Charlie," Seth grumbled sarcastically as he whipped his face with a napkin, "now I'll smell like champagne."

"Way to go you big luge!" Bella hissed at her brother. He smiled sheepishly and I went to give him a whack over the head.

"Owie," he mumbled.

"What does Emmett mean by_ triplets_!?" Renee cried out. Bella blushed as she held onto Edward.

"Well Mom, I'm pregnant..with triplets. Two boys and a girl," Bella said. Renee was frozen for a moment before jumping up in the air.

"Oh my gosh, Bella! I am so happy!" She chimed as she came forward to hug her and Bella. Charlie smiled as he got up as well to give them hugs.

"Sorry about that Seth," Charlie said as he went to sit down.

"That's okay," Seth rasped out as he dapped his face. "It wasn't a lot. Kind of burns my eyes though."

"Sorry," Charlie apologized again as he went to pat Seth's back.

"And Ness and I are having twins by the way," Jacob muttered as he took a sip of his champagne. Billy Black, who was also here, spit his drink out and got it all over Seth.

"Damn it, why does everyone need to spit on me!?" Seth cried out. "Huh!?"

"Twins?" Billy questioned slowly.

"Yeah..." Nessie mumbled as she took Jake's hand under the table, "We're having a girl and a boy." Billy then smiled and wheeled over to them to each give them a hug. That seemed to go pretty well. Maybe except for Seth.

"So now that that's over with," Alice said, "let's eat!"

"That is if I can see," Seth grumbled as he wiped his eyes.

"Sorry Seth," Billy said.

"It's fine Uncle Billy," Seth grumbled. "If you excuse me, now I just have to gauge my eyeballs out!" Billy winced a bit as Seth just rubbed his eyes.

Carlisle went to go carve the turkey and gave us each a nice piece. I made sure to get my nice helping of mashed potatoes. All I have to say is, this Thanksgiving was going great.

(Edward's POV)

Once everyone was filled up, all the guys went into the living room to watch the game. I think I was going to be able to get Charlie alone to ask him for Bella's hand in marriage. I was pretty old fashioned, and it seemed right to. I already had the ring and I was debating when I should ask her. There was always today, or maybe Christmas. I know how much Bella loves Christmas.

The ring was my mother's. Nessie said it was fine if I used it to propose, she knew it would look nice on Bella. I couldn't wait to see the diamond on Bella's finger and claim her as mine for good. She is my everything, my whole world. Her and the family we are going to create. I loved her with every being in my body.

"Charlie?" I asked him as I sat down next to him on one of our couches. The others guys were pretty engrossed in the game, Charlie was too.

"Hmmm?"

"I was wondering...look you know I love Bella very very much. She is everything to me and-"

"Let me guess, you want her hand in marriage?" Charlie asked with a smug look on his face. I nod, a bit confused, as he gets up from his position on the couch while the others are still watching the game, not paying any attention to the two of us.

"Yeah.."

"Well I give you my permission. I've been waiting a long time for you to ask me Edward," He said, chuckling a bit. I chuckle too.

"When are you planning to ask her?"

"I don't know..Christmas? Today?"

"Well whenever it is, I'm sure Bella will say yes," he said. "Make sure to take care of her, and you know the drill, if you ever break her heart, I'll kick your ass."

"Me too," Emmett said coming over, "I overheard you guys, plus I figured since Eddie said he was going to ask you. You have my blessing as well."

"Thanks Em," I chuckled. He smiled as he patted my back, "but as my dad said, if you hurt her. It's your head or your ass. You can choose."

"Got it," I said. "I think I'm going to try to find Bella now."

"Alright you go do that." I then head away from the living room to see Bella talking to the girls. I smiled at her. She truly was a beautiful woman. She spotted me and blushed. I smiled seeing her blush, one of the many things I love about her.

I watched as she went to excuse herself and come over to me. I smiled as she stood on her tippy toes to kiss my lips gently. Every kiss from her was like a kiss from an angel. I know I probably sound completely mushy, but I loved her.

"Hey," she said to me.

"Hey."

"I was wondering," she said, "if you wanted to come with me to the meadow? I miss it."

"Of course," I said to her. We both go to slip our coats on and I take her hand, leading her outside towards the woods and over to the meadow. It was really beautiful during this time of the year. It was fall and all the leaves were changing and falling to the ground, getting ready for winter. The mildew smell of wet leaves hit my nose as my feet crunched the leafs beneath me.

When we reached the meadow I smiled as Bella went to go sit in the middle. I went over to her as we both sat down in the exact spot I have her the promise ring all those years ago. I go to take her hand in mine and examine the ring. I could tell she was blushing as I go to gently take it off. I know it was now or never as I did this. It had to be here. The meadow is where everything for us has happened.

"Edward..why are you-"

"Bella," I started out as I held the promise ring up, "I promised to love you forever with this ring? Right? And I promised that one day, I'd replace this ring with another." she nodded, slightly confused where I was going with this.

"Well Bella, today is that day." I watched as he eyes widened and her hand flew to her chest. I could hear her heavy breathes as I took out the ring.

"Bella I love you...I just don't love you, you're my heart, my soul, my world, my everything. I want to grow old with you Isabella Swan, I want us to create a huge family, and I want to be with you until the day I die...so Isabella Marie Swan, will you please marry me?" her eyes filled up with tears as I opened up the box. She smiled as she looked at it, before turning back to look at me with a smile.

"Yes," she whispered. I looked up at her as tears pricked her eyes.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! YES! A million times yes!" she cried out in a joyful sob. I grinned as I picked her up in my arms and swirled her around. We then kissed in the middle of the meadow and it was one of the most passionate kisses we've had. once we were done I placed the ring on her finger and we kissed again.

We both ended up on the meadow floor, her on top of me as we both smiled like we were children again. Her hands were on my chest as she was right over me.

"God, I love you," She said softly. "No one has ever loved anyone as much as I loved you." I smiled as I went to crease her cheek with my hand. I went to kiss her lips as I ran my hands through her hair and she kept her hands right there on my chest.

"You want to tell the others?" She asked between a kiss. I shook my head.

"Nah, they can wait," I said as I go to kiss her lips gently. She then goes to kiss my lips again and I felt her beginning to unzip my jacket and I was struggling to take off hers.

"You really want to have sex in the meadow?" I asked breathlessly, between kisses.

"Yes," she said, blushing a bit, "I know it is strange and hopefully we don't end up with twigs in any um uncomfortable spots like that time Rosalie and Emmett did it on the beach, but I'm sure we'll manage. After all I want to give you something back right now," she said with a wink on the end. We both grinned as our kisses became more heated in the meadow.

"I love you Bella, my heart is forever yours," I whispered to her.

"I love you too, my Edward," she said as she kissed me and I held her in my arms.

She was mine and I was finally hers. After all those years of being together, Bella and I would finally be married, and I couldn't wait for the day I'd see my blushing bride walk down the aisle.

* * *

My love, leave yourself behind,  
Beat inside me, leave you blind.  
My love, you have found peace.

~Sia, My Love

* * *

**A/N: Wedding Bells Are ringing! Surprise, bet you guys didn't see that one coming! Ha!Or maybe you did. Anyway I am excited that I had Edward propose to Bella in this chapter, I was going to wait until Christmas, but I felt like this would definitely be a good little surprise and I didn't want to wait for Christmas honestly. Anyway in the meantime please review and tell me what you think :) More is about to come and I am truly excited for the upcoming chapters. Especially Christmas (; Also to the guest 'MICHELLE', aww honey your sweet. I love to hear that you love the series, and Sunrise. Thanks for reviewing and reading. Btw thanks for pointing out I spelled sequel wrong, I did not notice that and I felt like a real moron not noticing that. Anyway to anyone reading these stories or who's reading the Sunrise Saga, thanks so much. Anyway in the meantime ****Please Review and you guys rock :)**


	38. Engagements and Black Friday

**I do not own Twilight**

**Engagements and Black Friday **

(Bella's POV)

I let a goofy grin escape onto my lips as I walked with Edward out of the meadow. I fixed my bra so it looked like nothing happened and made sure to run my hands through my hair a couple of times to make it smoother. I looked to see Edward had a big grin on his face as he lead me by the hand out of the woods. I had just said yes to marrying Edward, and honestly I was happy. Screw that, I was so freaking happy that I wanted to start bouncing around like Emmett on a sugar high or Alice at a sale. Nothing could ever rain on my parade, well that was until it started to really rain on Edward and I and we had to run back to the house, but other than that I was still happy.

When we entered the home I saw the others were all gathered around in the living room. I looked to see the football game was over and everyone was having dessert right now. I felt my stomach grumble, wanting some of Esme's pumpkin pie. Thanks to my three little babies I wanted to eat all the time.

Emmett was grinning with Charlie as he sent us a thumbs up. Nessie was even grinning at us. I frowned and turned to Edward, who was still grinning like an idiot.

"Where were you two?" Rosalie asked. "It just started to rain and it's getting dark...you do realize you've been gone for awhile." I blushed furiously and Edward stiffed a cough to cover up.

"Bella what's that on your finger?" Alice asked, looking carefully at my finger. "I'd say that is a 2.25 carat diamond ring, that use to belong to Edward's mother and grandmother, that is on your left hand ring finger...which is where engagement rings goes..." Alice paused before squealing so loud I'm pretty sure a glass shattered in the other room. I felt a tiny pixie body attack Edward and I. Alice was hugging the both of us while jumping up and down.

"I call planner!" I chuckled as she kissed both of our cheeks and tears flooded in her brown eyes. Next came the shrilled squeals of my mother and Esme.

"YES!" Esme screamed as our mothers both attacked Edward and I in hugs. I chuckled as I felt myself then getting attacked with hugs and kisses from the rest of my family and friends.

"Congrats baby sis," Emmett said to me as he then swirled me around in his arms. I chuckled as I went to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks brother bear," I said to him. He smiled as he then turned to Edward with a stern look.

"I know it's been about ten years since you two have been together, and I already know you know this since you asked for my blessing, but I swear, and mark my words Eddie, I will kill you if you cheat on her or anything. I know you won't do that, but if something crosses your mind I won't hesitate. Got it," He said to him, pointing a finer at my fiancé. Edward nodded at Emmett, but then my brother let a grin break on his face and went to bro hug Emmett. I then got hugs from Nessie and Rosalie as I shared a loving look with Edward who was getting hugged by his own mother again.

Once everyone was done with all the hugging and squeezing, I looked to see Seth was still sitting down and was scratching his head.

"I don't get it? What goes on her ring finger?" I shook my head as I saw Sue and Leah both smack their hands into their faces.

"Seriously Seth?" Jacob said. "You didn't get what was going on, after all the cheering and hugging that just happened, you still don't know?" Seth shook his head, but then a big grin appeared on his face.

"Just kidding," he said as he then turned to hug Edward and I. "I call last hugs! Ha!" he exclaimed causing me to burst into giggles. I then went to sit on Edward's lap as Seth returned to his spot on the lounge chair.

"I say we need to celebrate!" Emmett announced in a big boom with Rose on his lap. He was in the other lounge chair. "And I think I know how to!"

"How?" I questioned slowly as I looked at my brother warily.

"Come on, only if you're young," He said, looking at our parents. The fathers snorted while the mothers all gave Emmett the evil eye. He grinned innocently as he then grabbed Rosalie and we all followed them outside. There was still a light drizzle as Emmett went to get a football.

"I saw do the annual Thanksgiving football kick off," he said, grinning like a fool. "Seth, you want to do the honors?"

"What does this have to do with the engagement?" he questioned. I nod in agreement with the others as I look at Emmett curious. All that was going through my head was, _what is this goof doing? _He then kneeled down and set up the football.

"Come on, Seth, I don't bite."

"What do you think I am? Stupid?" Seth said as he crossed his arms over his chest and eyed Emmett. "You must think I'm the most stupidest person alive!"

"What!?"

"You're going to pull the football away and I'll fall flat on my back and kill myself! Emmett I watched the Peanuts too, you know!" Seth fumed.

"Well I'm not going to pull a Lucy on you," Emmett said, rolling his eyes as he hoped up and down. "Come on, it's raining. It's an honorable thing to do on this national holiday." Seth sighed as he got a running start.

"Seth," I warned with Leah in chiding tones. We both know, me more so than Leah, that Emmett and Seth equals a boat load of crazy trouble. Leah knows more about Seth and what he can cause. After all, she is the little goofball's sister. She even thinks he's stupid for dating Heidi, when he should be dating Maggie. I'm sure Alice will fix that little arrangement by Christmas.

"What?" Seth questioned. "I doubt Emmett's going to pull anything? Right, I mean it's just a football? I can kick it!"

"Never mind," I said, sighing a bit as he then began to run.

"This time I'm going to kick that ball to the moon!" He yelled as he charged for it. That's when, knowing Emmett, he pulled the football away letting Seth smack his back against the wet grass. I just rolled my eyes as I leaned into Edward and let his arms wrap around me.

"Ha! You fell for that!" Emmett bellowed, bursting into laughter. Seth grumbled as he then flung himself at Emmett and began to tackle him.

"What was the point of this?" Jacob asked as he ripped Seth off of Emmett, who was chuckling like an idiot even though he was getting beat up by Seth.

"What? I can't have my fun, plus I always wanted to try that..anyway back to celebrating," Emmett said. "Who wants alcohol!? I have a bottle of champagne I brought up for something like this? Anyone?" everyone's hand, but Ness and mine, went up. Seth, who was laying face down on the grass, lifted his hand as he slowly got off the ground.

"Make mine a double. Hell, give me the whole bottle you idiot. I think you just broke my back," Seth grumbled as he rubbed his sore back.

"We warned you," Nessie said, shrugging. Seth grumbled something unintelligent under his breath as he stalked towards the house.

Ness and I got glasses filled with sparkling cider while the others got champagne. We poured them in Esme's fancy champagne glasses and got ready to clink all the glasses together.

"Cheers!" Carlisle said. "To Bella and Edward!" I blushed as Edward pulled me to his side and we all clinked our glasses.

I smiled as all the girls decided to go over to look at the diamond Edward gave me. It was an oval diamond that felt nice on what use to be my bare ring finger. I didn't mind showing my little baby off to them as they all awed over it. Even though I'm not one who likes to show off, I think today is perfectly fine to.

I just couldn't help but smile seeing Edward gleam at the thought of knowing I had a ring on my finger and he'd be a father in a few months. It felt nice to know that now I'd be Mrs. Edward Cullen in only a few months, well possibly. We haven't discussed when the wedding will be or anything yet because we were too _busy_. Honestly, I really don't want to be showing on my wedding, but if we did choose to hold if off that means we would have the babies at the wedding. Or I could do it in a month so I wouldn't have to worry about them getting into any trouble. I was about two months pregnant now and surprisingly, even though there was a little bulge, I wasn't showing as much as I thought I would. Maybe the triplets were just torturing me so they could all of a suddenly just sprout over night, making me look like a whale. But if I did have the wedding after their birth I'd be skinny and I can do partying like drinking. I definitely have to talk the wedding date over with Edward.

Later that night after a bunch of partying and showing off my engagement ring, I was enjoying my night with Edward. We were spending the night in his old room. Rose, Emmett, Seth, and Leah went over next door to spend the night at my house, and Charlotte and Peter took Renee and Phil to sleep over there house. Meanwhile Edward, Alice, Ness, Jake, and I all were staying at the Cullen's for the night. Tomorrow Alice would be taking us shopping for Black Friday early in the morning. It may be her holiest of all holy days, but to me it was like hell.

I smiled as I pulled the sheet close to my naked body and went to lay my cheek against Edward's muscular chest. I ran my fingers through his chest hair as we both smiled lovingly at each other. Good thing that Esme and Carlisle were on the other side of the house, and they hopefully they didn't hear anything. Ness and Jake were um too _busy_ in the other room to notice, and Alice, well Alice she was in the middle right between the two rooms trying to sleep, so I think we were possibly torturing her or she was already asleep dreaming about Black Friday sales.

"Edward?" I asked him as I ran my fingers through his soft chest hairs.

"Yeah, love?"

"When do you want to have this wedding?" I asked as I looked up into his green orbs.

"Whenever you want it," he said. "I don't care. If you want to get married next week, hell I'd say yes." I smiled as I rolled on top of him so I could plant a kiss on his lips. He chuckled as he then held me close to his and I went to lay my head again against his bare chest. I could hear the sound of his heartbeat underneath my ear as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"I was thinking either we get married next month, so it's a winter wedding,...or maybe after the babies are born during the summer," I suggested to him.

"I don't know, I feel like that's more up to you baby, it's what you feel more comfortable with," He told me as he brushed his fingers through my brown hair.

"Alright," I said. I then grinned as I went to kiss him again, followed by a giggle. He chuckles as he kisses me even more passionately.

"Will you people stop!" Alice yelled out from her room. "I have an important day, you know! And I swear to god, Isabella Marie Swan- soon to be Cullen- if you don't have your ass up by the crack of dawn then I'll kick it!" I groaned at her and went to kiss Edward some more.

"I should get to bed," I mummer against his lips.

"Screw it," he said as we pulled apart from a heated kiss. "It's the night of our engagement. I say we have some more fun," He said. I chuckle as I go to kiss him once more. Man, life is pretty good. Now I just would have to face Alice's shopping pixie wrath in the morning.

(Alice's POV)

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. It was four in the morning and I had two hours before the mall in Port Angeles would open and they'd have there big Black Friday sale. I was ready to kick ass today, and nobody would stop me. After all, I have Ness and Bella and they're pregnant, so that means the other woman are forced to take it easy when it comes to them. Rosalie was one tough momma and not one to mess with, so she was good at anyone who tries to attack. Too bad my mom couldn't come since she would be heading with Charlotte, my dad, Charlie, and the other guys to the homeless shelter to give out food. After our shopping we'd join them down there to help give food and clothes for the needy. Another reason I buy a lot on Black Friday is because some of it I do buy for people who need the clothing more than I do. Since I was always shopping and I always seemed to have a new outfit every week, my mother or I decided to donate all the clothes I didn't want anymore to things like the Salvation Army or thrift shops.

I get out and begin to bang on everyone's door. I then call Rosalie's phone and head downstairs and begin on breakfast. I looked to see my two friends and sister all looking at me groggily as they made their way towards me.

"Happy Black Friday!" I exclaimed as I went to hug them all. They all groaned as they pulled up chairs up to the dinning table.

"Alice, why are we waking up at the crack of dawn again?" Bella asked me as she rubbed her eyes.

"Well one, the sale starts at six and even though it's four, it takes an hour to get to Port Angeles," I explained. "But this is also pay back for having to listen to you people last night!" Bella and Nessie both blushed while Rosalie stifled a laugh.

"Come on, I want to get going...so move it!" I squealed. They all grumble and groan as I rush them to get changed. Once they're ready we hop into the car and speed down the almost deserted highway to Port Angeles. When we get there some people were there, but I made sure to be in the front. I saw one of the employee's make there way to open the door. He had a feared look on his face as he slowly opened the door, only to get hit by a rampage of crazed shoppers.

I had Rosalie, Nessie, and Bella on either side of me as we entered the first store of the day. It was a battle field of woman tearing apart clothes.

"Okay team, you see a cute top and you like it, you will fight for it. Any piece of clothing you will fight for, got it. We do not give up!" I exclaim like a drill sergeant. Oh, Jazzy would have been so proud of me.

"Aye Aye," Nessie answered. "Now let's do this." I nod smiling as we head into the giant battle field of shoppers.

The rest of the day was consisted of the girls and me battling for clothes. In fact, we already of at least a good forty bags stuffed with clothing. We even had to find some sort of shopping cart just to carry them all. This Black Friday had to be the best yet. With Nessie and Bella being pregnant, they were able to score a couple of pieces of clothing and a plasma T.V. Rosalie was able to use her toughness to get a bunch of clothes and a blender. Me, on the other hand, was absolutely vicious, but I had to keep it on the minimum because there was that one time in college when I got arrested for getting into a brawl at another mall. My parents don't know about that and I'm still not allowed in that mall, even though I just use a disguise to get through when I need to.

We were at the last stop of the day before we'd go join the others at the homeless shelter. I was looking for any last minute tops I could possibly get. That's when I spotted the cutest pink blouse. Perfect for work and dates with my Jazzy when he gets back. I go to take a running start and all I focus on is the top. When two woman were blocking the way as they fought over a top, I did a nice little flip over them. That's when I spotted a fluff of brown hair making it's way towards the same blouse. I inhumanly growled as I ran towards the top, hurling towards it so she can't get it.

"It's mine!" I growled as I grabbed the top from the shelf. I victoriously threw my fist in the air in victory. That's when I saw someone fling themselves at me.

"No, it's mine!" the girl growled, taking it out of my hands.

"I don't think so!" I said as I ripped it from her grip. That's when she gripped on it and the top split in two. I snarled and looked to face the girl. That's when something hit me. She had the same brown eyes as me, but she had dark brown hair rather than my black hair. She looked furious at me, but that's when a flashback hit me.

_"Mary Alice! Don't eat that!" a voice said as the girl took a barbie from me. I looked up to see the brown haired girl with a playful smile on her face. _

_"Don't worry, one day I'll take you Black Friday shopping. Mommy took me this year and I loved it. You're a regular fashionista Mary Alice. You are for sure a Brandon," she said to me proudly. _

_"Cynthia, remember don't let Mary Alice eat the small pieces," a motherly chiding voice said. I looked to see a woman with black hair like me and brown eyes go to stroke my baby fluff hair. _

_"Kay Mommy, but I was just telling Mary Alice bout shopping. She's gonna be a fashion designer like you Mommy. I know it," she said. I let a little giggle escape my lips as the woman went to pick me up_.

I looked at the female again and she raised her eyebrows at me. I shake my head to notice I was starring at her face for a couple of minutes.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "I'm sorry if you got hurt, I don't like hurting people during these Black Friday sales, but I just get really excited. It's just one of my favorite days," she confessed with a playful grin.

"Cynthia?" I asked without thinking. She frowned.

"How do you know-"

"Um let me explain. People call me Alice. But my real name is Mary Alice. Mary Alice Brandon." Her eyes widened as I explained to her who I am.

"No..it can't be," she whispered, starting to tremble. "You died!" I shook my head.

"I didn't," I said to her. Tears began to form in her eyes as she then brought me into a hug. I think I just found my long lost sister, in a sort of a _Sister, Sister_ remake.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Alright so I wanted to post this during Bella and Edward's anniversary, which was the 13th, and if you read any of my other stories like _Sunrise _and my new story, _Family Always, _I said I'd update this story and _Unbroken _either Wednesday or Thursday, but I've been held up with a lot of last minute summer things and I've been trying to enjoy the last few weeks I have until Summer ends. Plus I've been writing an original book this past summer and it's been taking awhile and I really want to finish it up so maybe I could possibly figure out when I want to publish it or if people will even like it, so it's been a bit hectic for me. Plus I was in a bit of a pissed off-upset slump when I found out about Stephanie's Meyer's new interview, which slightly pissed me off and made me a bit sad, but I'm going to keep opinions about that to myself. Anyway how do you like the chapter? Like how they met? Also I need to bring up, there's another POLL! I need you guys to answer a poll for me at the top of my profile about when should Bella or Edward's wedding be. Or tell me in the reviews. I just want to know wether most of you want it after Bella has the triplets or before. So either vote in the poll or tell me in the reviews. In the meantime please review and keep on the lookout for more chapters :) **


	39. A Forgotten Past and a Scare

**I Do Not Own Twilight**

**A Forgotten Past and a Scare**

(Alice's POV)

I smiled as I looked at my long lost sister, who's brown eyes were filled with tears. Who thought, of all the days, I'd find my sister in a Black Friday sale.

"I can't believe it's you." She gasped as she looked at me. "You look just like mom."

"I do?" I asked eagerly. "I don't remember much, after all I was a baby. I get flashbacks here and there."

"Funny thing is that I knew I would find you soon. My friends tease me saying I'm physic," She said to me, chuckling like it was stupid.

"No way," I said looking at her with wide eyes. "My friends make fun of me for having a physic instinct!"

"Wow this is freaky." she giggled. I giggled with her as we helped one another up.

"You know I have been trying to find you for the past couple of weeks," I tell her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I found out through a private investigator that you were alive and living somewhere in Seattle, where he didn't tell me," I explain to her as I went to go pick up the torn half the shirt.

"Oh, shit. Sorry about the blouse," Cynthia said as she looked at the torn shirt. I shrug.

"It's fine. I have plenty of clothes," I said to her like it was no big deal, which it was.

"Oh okay. I can't wait to hear about everything, where you've been for the past twenty six years," Cynthia said to me.

"Well I want to know about our family, so tell me everything!" I said to her as I go to link her arm with mine.

"Alice? Who's this?" I turn to see Rose, Bella, and Nessie make their way over towards us. Bella seemed to notice something was up, probably why our resemblance. She has always been the observant one. I did notice her color seemed a bit pale. Pale even for Bella. I hope she was feeling okay.

"Is this a new shopping buddy or something?" Rosalie asked me, motioning to Cynthia.

"No...um guys this is Cynthia," I introduce her to the girls.

"Cynthia?" Nessie questioned looking at Cynthia. Her eyebrows raised as she took a closer look at her. "As in Brandon?"

"Yep," I answered her. All of their eyes go wide as they look at Cynthia and then back at me.

"Anyone feeling a sense of déjà vu?" Rosalie said. "No offensive, but this is just like Sister, Sister."

"So this is your long lost sister?" Bella asked, confirming what I just said. I nod as I give Cynthia's arm a hug.

"Yep!"

"It's so nice to meet you!" Nessie exclaimed as she went in first with a hug. "I'm Vanessa, but everyone calls me Nessie. I'm Alice's adopted sister."

"Adopted?" Cynthia questioned, looking at me. I nod as I link my arm with Nessie's now.

"Yep. Nessie is my adopted little sister. I have a brother as well. A very nice couple, Carlisle and Esme, took me in. I love them both very much. If it wasn't for them I would have been in an orphanage or foster home somewhere," I explained to Cynthia. I then turn to Rosalie and Bella.

"Cynthia, these are my best friends, Rosalie Hale and Bella Swan. Rose is also my husband's twin and Bella is my brother's fiancé. Bella and Ness are both expecting sometime next year," I explain to my biological sister, motioning to my friends.

"You're married?" Cynthia asked me. I nod.

"Yes, to Major Jasper Whitlock Hale," I said proudly, holding up my ring finger. "He's in Afghanistan right now."

"Oh, well I'm sure you're proud of him," she said to me.

"I am," I mummer softly thinking about Jasper. I had a few more months to go. I just like to reassure myself that the months will fly by quickly, but so far that hasn't happened yet. I know he's going to be so proud of me when I tell him how I found Cynthia.

"What about you?" I asked her. "Do you have any kids? Husband?"

"Yeah, I've been married for about three years now to my husband, Alistair. We have a two year old daughter named Mackenzie," she told me, smiling at the thought of her daughter. "I'd love to introduce you."

"Why don't we do it tonight? You can meet everyone," Nessie suggested.

"How?" I asked her.

"We're going to the homeless shelter. Cynthia, you and your family are glad to join us. We're going to be giving to the needy and then head back to our parents place," Nessie said to her.

"Are you sure?" Cynthia asked.

"Yes, and maybe you can then tell me what happened to you after our parents died," I said to her.

"I'd love that very much," Cynthia said with a smile forming on her face.

Cynthia went up to the cashier to pay for some items with Rose and Nessie while I stayed outside of the shop with Bella. I noticed Bella seemed a bit off though. All of a sudden she seemed to get a bit dizzy. Her face seemed even more paler and a bead of sweat was forming on her head.

"Bells, are you okay?" I ask her as I go to her side. She nods as she wipes her head with her shirt.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied hastily. "Just tried, that's all."

"Are you sure?" I asked her. "You don't look good, you should rest."

"No I'm fine," She said to me. "Don't worry. Go learn more about your sister, I'm fine."

"Bella-"

"Alice, I'm fine," she reassured me as she looked up so our eyes met. She did seem fine, but I was still wary of the situation. Bella wasn't the type of person who liked to tell people she was in pain, but if the babies were in danger Bella would say something. Right?

"It is just with the pregnancy, that's all. Sometimes I get a bit dizzy. It's nothing," She told me as she got up and plastered a smile on her face.

"If you say so.." I still eyed my best friend warily until the others came out. Soon I was chit chatting with Cynthia about a bunch of stuff. I learned that Cynthia is a fashion lover like myself, she's been designing some clothes of her own, and she has physic feelings like me. As I got to know her I got to see her eccentric and happy side, something she said we get from our mother. I also learned my sister was trying to find me as well for the longest time, but since I never use Mary or my old last name, it kind of made me hidden for awhile so she was never able to find me. I call finding Cynthia fate today.

We headed towards the cars. Cynthia said her husband and daughter should be meeting up at the car this time because he took her out for the day while she shopped.

When we reached the cars I heard a nasal voice behind me, "Look, why isn't it the Swans and Hales."

None other than Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley came prancing over with a bunch of shopping bags. Jessica still hasn't changed since the last time I saw her, which was probably graduation. She was still Lauren's puppet.

"Lauren. Jessica," Rosalie said curtly, glaring daggers at them. "What do you two bimbos want?"

"Well we just wanted to say hello to the most annoying people on the planet," Jessica quipped, trying to insult us. I growl at her and she stepped back.

"Lauren Mallory? Aren't you the candy striper I saw making out with that doctor?" Cynthia questioned. Lauren turned a bright white.

"Oh hey Mrs. Taylor, long time no see?" Lauren mumbled, scratching the back of her head.

"Yeah, last time I saw you were getting dragged out of the hospital by your parents," my sister remarked smugly. Rosalie grinned and went to pat Cynthia on the back.

"Alice, I'm loving your sister."

"Sister?" Lauren asked, looking at me.

"Yep, Cynthia over here is my bio sister. We got separated," I explain to them.

"I can see where the cat fight gene comes from," Lauren muttered.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"Let's just say I don't take kindly to anyone who tries to hit on my husband, especially when you tried to force a kiss on him," Cynthia scoffed as she growled at Lauren.

"Hey look at the time- gotta go! Bye!" Lauren yelled as Jessica and her darted out of the parking lot.

"Damn," I said to my sister, giving her a pat on the back. "Nice job. Rosalie is the only woman I know who can make those two want to shit their pants." Cynthia chuckled as she got her keys out.

"Thanks I guess, the bitch really gets on my nerves," Cynthia snorted.

"Welcome to the club," Rosalie muttered.

"So how do you know her?" I ask Cynthia.

"I am a secretary at the hospital she works at," She explained.

"No way, that is the same hospital Bella and I go to get our check ups. We saw her at our last appointment. Wow, Alice she's been under your nose all this time," Nessie said. We all laugh until I heard the laughter of a little girl.

"Mommy!" a loud pitch of a young girl exclaim. I look to see a cute little girl with two brown pigtails and bright blue eyes come rushing to Cynthia. My sister swings the girl up in her arms and hugs her tight.

"Hello my lovely wife," a man with blue eyes and shaggy brown hair said to my sister as he kissed her cheek adoringly. "Who might they be?" he asked her. I could tell he was British by the sound of his accent.

"Babe, you won't believe it but this is my biological sister. Mary Alice! I found her baby!" Cynthia said to her husband.

"That's great honey," He said as he went to kiss her lips. He then turns to the rest of us with a crooked grin. "Hi I'm Dr. Ali-"

"Alistair Taylor. My fiancé works with you," Bella exclaimed. "Dr. Edward Cullen."

"You're Edward's girl!" he said looking at Bella. "He's always talking about you. He's absolutely in love with you that boy. By the way, congratulations on the triplets," He said, motioning to her stomach. "He never stops talking about you."

"I love him very much too," Bella said, blushing at the thought of my brother. Those two were just so cute. I noticed her color seemed not to change. I was worried about my friend, but at the same time excited to meet my sister.

"Well ain't this a small world." Nessie chuckled. Ness seemed to be in the joking mood tonight. Must be a pregnancy thing.

"This is my sister Mary Alice," Cynthia introduced me to her husband and daughter.

"Nice to meet you," Alistair said as he shook my hand.

"Same."

"Hiya, I'm Mackenzie!" my newfound niece said. "I'm three!" she held up the three of her fingers. I smile as I go to shake her hand gently.

"Nice to meet you Miss Mackenzie. I'm your Mommy's sister. I'm so happy to meet all of you," I said addressing the whole family.

"Same," Cynthia agreed. "Now come on, we're going to meet Mary Alice's family!"

"You can call me Alice, by the way," I said to her. "Everyone calls me Alice."

"Alright Alice," she said. She then turns to her daughter, "Come on baby let's get you strapped in." I smiled at the long lost family that was mine. I guess I finally knew where I really did come from. I had a biological sister who's been trying to find me as well all these years, and I still couldn't believe it.

"I'll drive," Rosalie announced as she took the keys. "The rest of you look exhausted, especially you Bells. Get a lot of sleep last night?"

"No, I'm fine," Bella said quickly to Rosalie. She eyed her carefully before heading towards our car. I let Nessie and Rose go first as I walked behind with Bella.

"You should tell Edward or someone about your dizziness. Bells, you're pregnant with triplets. You shouldn't be doing this, of all the times," I said to her.

"Alice, I'm just tired. That's all. I promise it's nothing to worry about," she said.

"Fine, but I swear to god Swan if anything happens to you I'll never forgive myself."

"Ali, just don't worry about me and be happy. You finally got your sister back and the key to your past. You need to know what the hell happened," She said to me as we climbed into the back seat.

"Alright, thanks Bella," I said to her.

"It was nothing, just be happy Alice. If anyone deserves happiness it's you, especially with Jasper and everything."

"Thanks..for being a good friend," I tell her. She smiles as she goes to hug me.

"Aww you girls can really make a bitch cry," Rosalie teased from the front.

"Do you want a hug too?" I asked her. She chuckled.

"No I'm good."

"You know, aren't I suppose to be one of the emotional ones?" Nessie remarked, followed by a giggle. We all laugh as we have Cynthia's car follow us to the homeless shelter. It was a cute little building that seemed friendly. My mother and father have been helping out here for awhile. That's what makes them two of the most respectable people in Forks besides Charlie's dad for being the chief and the Hale's for donating a lot of their money for the schools and intuitions.

When we arrive I meet Cynthia up at the entrance and lead her into the homeless shelter. My parents spot us immediately and go to greet us followed by the boys.

"Hello, who is this?" my mother asked, looking at Cynthia and her family.

"Alistair, what are you doing here?" Edward asked him.

"Well actually I think Cynthia and Alice should answer that question," he said motioning to his wife and me.

"Wait, did he say Cynthia?" Edward asked slowly. I nod eagerly as I go to Cynthia's side.

"Everyone this my biological sister, Cynthia. Alistair is her husband and this is my newfound niece, Mackenzie." I motioned to all of them. Esme smiled as she went to greet them first with hugs.

"It's so nice to meet you Cynthia. Dear, I wish we knew about you sooner. We hate to see siblings separated. Edward and Nessie, our other children, they were separated too but we were able to get a hold of Nessie a few years after we adopted Edward. But I'm sad to say when you're parents...when they past, they told us you didn't have any other family members," Esme said to her. Cynthia frowned at this.

"Wait, no other family members...Aunt Chelsea!" Alistair then quickly covered Mackenzie's ears as Cynthia turned an angry red. "Ugh that little, excuse my language, but that little bitch. I knew she would do something like this to mom and dad. She hated mother since the beginning, I don't know how this was going to solve anything!"

"Who?" I asked her as Alistair then took his hands off the clearly clueless Mackenzie's ears. She just looked at us all innocently with her big blue eyes.

"Aunt Chelsea, dad's sister. She didn't like mom and was always trying to ruin our family. She told me everyone died in that car wreck. I believed her, considering I was five at the time, but then I found out one day when I looking through some old documents that Aunt Chelsea put you up for adoption and bribed someone at the hospital to tell them you didn't have any other relatives so you'd be put under adoption. That's when I started to try to find you, but after a while I gave up thinking maybe you really did die..turns out I didn't know what your new last name was and you've been going by Alice all these years," Cynthia explained to me.

"She seems like a real bitch," I said, thinking about my newly found 'Aunt Chelsea'. She nodded in agreement.

"A big one. Good thing I left her in Mississippi, or I'd still be living down there. You see she was trying to keep me down in Mississippi-"

"Wait, I was born in Mississippi?" I asked her. She nods.

"Yep, Biloxi, Mississippi. Sweetheart, you're really a southerner," Cynthia said to me.

"Alice, now thinking about it makes sense why you were the only one in the second grade about to spell Mississippi," Emmett teased with me. I rolled my eyes as I then focused my attention back to my long lost sister.

"So go on, what did this bitch do?" I ask her.

"She tried to make me stay in Mississippi, but I refused. I ran away with Alistair on my eighteenth birthday and the rest is history. We started a family and I couldn't be happier," she told me. "But as much as I was angry with her, she's actually dead now. She died from an overdose. She did raise me and she did watch over me, even though she was evil, so I still get a bit sad about it." Her expression seemed a bit grim.

"Sorry to hear about that," I told her.

"It's okay. Hey, what about you? What has your life been like?"

I go take a seat with her at the nearest table and tell her about my life. I told her about my friends and family. I told her all about Jasper and about how much I love him. I even told her about my job and we thought about designing together. We decided to catch as we both passed out clothes to the homeless. Soon memories and pieces of distant dreams started to piece together in my head. Soon the picture was clear and I could see my past again almost. Cynthia was the key all along. Now I remember what my father looked like and how he use to call me Mari-bug, and how my mother was almost excited for everything. Though they were still pretty distant, considering I was a baby.

Cynthia and I were all talked out and it was starting to get late. We would be heading to my parents soon and Cynthia said they had to turn in because they were going to go meet up with Alistair's family the next day.

"Well Alice, I hope we can meet up again soon," she said to me.

"We will. How about lunch, on Monday? Around noon, do you know Quil's?"

"Yeah, I've past it a couple of times," She said.

"Well how about we start by having lunch together every Monday maybe?" I suggest.

"I'd love that Alice," She said. We then hug, and I give Alistair a hand shake goodbye and Mackenzie a hug. Once they left I decided to join Bella in helping out with sorting some of the old clothes. As I approached her I noticed she was starting to get dizzy again.

"Bella?" I asked her.

"Yeah?" she muttered as she leant against one of the counters. She clutched her chest as she gasped for some air. "I can't breath...my chest hurts."

"Don't worry, I'll get Edward. Edward!" I yelled out to my brother as I gently support Bella. Next thing you know Bella's knee's collapse and I saw her eyes roll back. I yelp and with the help of Emmett we caught her before she could fall. Emmett goes to hold his baby sister bridal style as we carry her into the back room away from the commotion.

"Bella!" Edward cried out as he ran after them. Once Emmett got her on the couch he ran to her side.

"What the hell happened to her?" He demanded as our family crowed around her. He was at her side with Emmett. Charlie and Renee came up close too.

"Why did she faint!" Emmett boomed, wanting to know about his baby sister as well.

"She was dizzy and then she just fainted. She was feeling dizzy at the mall and when I asked her if she was okay she told me she was just tired!" I felt frustrated hot angry tears fall down my cheeks.

"Shhh Alice, Bella is fine. She just fainted," my mom soothed me as she pulled me into a hug.

"We need to get her to the hospital," Edward said as checked her over. He goes to check her pulse and the rest of her vitals with my dad. "Her heart rate is low. We need to go there, now! She is pregnant! The babies could be affected by this too!"

"Son, go. The rest of us will follow," Edward picks Bella up in one swift move and goes out to his car. My dad, Emmett, Rosalie, Charlie, Sue, Phil, and Renee go as well. The rest of us decide to finish up quickly so we could head down to the hospital. Somehow I felt like this was my fault. Oh Bella, why'd you have to be so damn stubborn sometimes.

(Edward's POV)

I look at my fiancé, who was hooked up to and IV along with a bunch of other monitors. I go to take her hand in mine as I just closed my eyes for a moment. Last time I was in her position. Now I understand how she felt. The others were in the room as well as they all nervously waiting for her to wake up. I know Alice felt like crap considering she had asked Bella how she was, and my girlfriend, being the stubborn girl she is, told her she was fine. Well Bella wasn't fine. Her blood pressure dropped and she fainted. Bree said it was normal for a pregnant woman's blood pressure to drop and I guess combined with exhaustion and a bit of stress, Bella just fainted. Bree said it was just a little scare and she should be okay. Sure I felt angry about it, but I couldn't do anything about it. Blaming it on someone wasn't going to make this better. I feel like Bella has too much going on now and she deserves some time off. Maybe considering she still is in work and we have a wedding to worry about now, it could be a bit of extra stress.

Emmett looked like he wanted to cry as he held Rosalie tight to him, Nessie and Jake were waiting patiently with the other parents, Charlie looked nervous as well as Renee, my dad was checking over Bella's charts, and Seth was playing with the remote for the other bed. Alice was holding onto Esme as she looked at her best friend in fear. I was sitting next to Bella and held her hand.

I go to touch Bella's round bump and sigh. I loved this woman and these babies so much, if anything were to happen to them I'd just die. I never want to lose any of them. As my hand touched Bella's hand I heard a mumble. I look to see her stirring, which goes doesn't go unnoticed by the others.

"She's waking up," Seth exclaimed as he jumped up from his seat.

"Give her space," Carlisle ordered as everyone slowly approached. "Let Edward be the first one she sees."

Soon Bella's brown orbs fluttered open and she turned to look at me. That's when tears hit her eyes.

"Shhh, Bella. Calm down...God, you had me worried," I said as I pulled her into an embrace.

"I'm so sorry. This is my fault. I'm going to be a horrible mother," she said, sobbing into my chest.

"No you're not. You're going to be the best mother ever," I said as I soothed her. It doesn't help her get to clam down when hormones are all over the place.

"Love, it's okay. Everything is okay," I told her gently. "You just gave us a scare, that's all. The babies are fine and so are you." her head finally retracts from my chest and she goes to kiss my cheek gently.

"Thanks..I love you," She said.

"I know, I love you too," I told her as I went to rub her hand.

"Isabella Marie don't do that to me again!" Alice scolded at her best friend. I know Alice was scared out of her mind today.

"Sorry Alice," Bella said, wincing.

"It's okay..I'm glad to see that you're okay," Alice said as she went to hug Bella. "I felt like it was my fault."

"It wasn't Alice," Bella reassured her friend. "It was me, I should have listened to you. I was stupid that way."

"Bella-"

"No it was. I don't want you to feel guilt. It's no one's fault," Bella told her. Alice sighed and just gave up. I knew she didn't want to fight with her right now, but I knew deep down my sister felt like crap still.

"You did give us quite the little scare there Bells," Charlie said to her as he went to hug her next.

"You had Emmett over here crying," Jacob teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"Hey I thought my baby sister was on her death bed!" He protested. We all chuckled as Bella then motioned for him to come over.

"That is very sweet of you Em. You're a great big brother," she said going to kiss his cheek. He smiled as the others went to go greet her with comforting hugs.

It was getting late and everyone was now leaving. Bella was just going to stay over night to be observed and in the morning I could bring her home. I think we needed a vacation soon. Christmas was coming and I was going to make it the best Christmas for her. I needed to find the perfect gift though. After what just happened, even if this was a tiny scare, she needed something special.

Alice was the last to leave, but I stopped her midway before she could leave.

"Alice, don't blame yourself," I tell my sister.

"But Edward, I should have done something. I was too wrapped with my sister and-"

"Alice. No," I tell her. "Just listen to me, okay?" She nods her head and I continue, "You deserved to see your sister and you shouldn't be held back from getting to know her. But look, it's not your fault. It's no ones. Don't worry, Bella and the babies are fine. I promise everything is fine. You were only trying to help Bella, you never did anything wrong." she sighed and went to give me a tight pixie hug.

"You are a really good brother, no one can replace you or Nessie. As much as I love having a biological sister who I relate to, no one can replace you two. You're always going to be my family too," Alice told me softly. "Make sure to look after Bella," she ordered me as we pulled away and she headed towards the door.

"I will." I chuckle as Alice then left the hospital. I then turn to Bella who was looking at her hands.

"I feel stupid and selfish. And guilty. Just a bunch of bad things," She muttered. I sigh as I go to sit next to her.

"It's not your fault. You're just very emotional during this time. Bella, you are doing great and you're going to be a great wife and mother. Never doubt yourself," I whisper to her.

"Thanks, I don't know what I ever did to deserve you," she said.

"I don't know what I did either. My angel," I said as I go to kiss her head. She smiled as she went to kiss back gently.

"Edward, stay with me in the bed," she pleaded.

"Bella-"

"Please?" I sigh, giving into her, as I climb into the bed with her. I pull her tight to my chest and let her head rest against it. I could feel heartbeat begin to slow down in her chest and her breaths become more even. I rest a hand against her baby bum and kiss her forehead. I just couldn't wait for the day she'd become Mrs. Edward Cullen and I couldn't wait for when we would become parents. So back to Christmas...what to get Bella?

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so did you like this chapter? Like Cynthia? Liked the Drama with Bella? With all the medical stuff, look my only recourse was the internet so bare with me. Anyway I want to bring up that there are only about ten more chapters until this story is done. I don't pre write this story, unlike some of my other stories, but I planned out the remainder chapters the other night and it's getting very near the end. Though I might add some chapters along the way, but for now it's going to be ten. Right after a very exciting Christmas that's when we'll get close to the birth of the babies! Ekk I'm excited to write those chapters considering the birth of one of them will be very interesting. I have their names and I really can't wait to start _Ever Since We Met: Parenthood_. I can't wait to write about protective Dadward. Damn, these stories really has become like my own babies. lol. ****Btw anyone who has been missing Jasper, he'll be coming round the mountain soon (wink wink)** Anyway love you guys and please review :) 


	40. Tis the Season to be Jolly

**I do not own Twilight**

**Tis the Season to be Jolly**

(Edward's POV)

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked Bella for the one millionth time. She was taking a sick day off from work and was relaxing in our bed right now. I just brought her home last night from the hospital. Bella fainted the other day at the homeless shelter, and it scared me out of my wits. Bella had low blood pressure and was in a lot of pain. Good thing the babies, or Bella weren't harmed. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to either.

"I'm fine dear," Bella said, giggling as she went to cup my face. I had her propped in the bed, tucked in the sheets like she was a young child. I know Bella hates feeling needy, but in this case I don't think she wants to risk the babies anymore. I even called up the school for her to tell them she was going to be on leave soon. I think it was stress from work and everything else going on in our lives that got to Bella. I'm worried for her, but she's been looking better. Her color was much brighter and she seemed to be perfectly fine. For all that I know she could be in pain, but she's just hiding it. I know Bella well, and I know that she is a master when it comes to hiding her feelings or pain.

"Just ring me if you need any help," I told her as I took her hand in mine.

"I will, besides Nessie is coming over, and Rose and Alice will be joining us after they're done with work. I'll be fine," Bella reassured me as she took her free hand to brush her finger tips against my cheek. I sigh.

"Just make sure to come home soon though. I'll miss you," she said.

"I'll try to come home as quick as I can. I'll miss you too, love." I kissed her forehead before I left the room. I felt some pain hit the pit of my gut. I hated leaving Bella. Whenever I left Bella, I felt like I was leaving a part of me with her.

I head into my car and drive straight to the hospital. Now that I was away from Bella, I needed to think of a perfect Christmas gift for her.

There are so many possibilities...

A book? She owns almost every novel she's ever loved.

Jewelry? I don't know how she'll feel about jewelry.

Maybe I could get her a puppy? No, we're having triplets. We don't need a puppy in the mix at the moment. Maybe when the kids get older, but I don't think we can take care of a puppy when we have three infants to worry about.

I think Jake was debating wether to get Nessie a puppy for Christmas, but I think we talked him out of it considering he's going to have to give all of his attention to the twins.

Snow was softly falling against my windshield as I drove up the block. I saw the Christmas decorations and smile. Christmas. The time of joy and peace. This Christmas was going to be special. I just know it.

Alice was planning to throw a Christmas party this year at her boutique on Christmas Eve, and after the party we all planned to head to Rose and Emmett's for a little get together. Then on Christmas we all will go over to Forks in the morning to spend it there with our parents. We're planning to stay there until New Years.

Alice was excited to be spending this Christmas Eve with her sister. Cynthia and her family couldn't spend Christmas with us since they were planning to head to Alistair's parents house for the day. Though, they will come up to Forks to spend New Years with us. Esme invited them since her and Carlisle wanted to get to know Cynthia and her family better.

Cynthia was defiantly a huge surprise for everyone, especially how Alice found her. Leave it to Alice to reunite with her long lost sister in a Black Friday sale. It looks like the shopping gods were on her side that Friday.

I think back to gift ideas as I pulled into my parking space at the hospital. I sigh as I head out of the car. Right now I have to put them on hold. Maybe the guys can help me at lunch.

~oOo~

I step out of my Volvo and headed towards the coffee shop to meet up with the guys for my lunch break. I needed them to give me ideas for the perfect gift for Bella. It's just Jake and I stumped with gift ideas. Emmett already has his, and even Jasper, who's miles away, has already got Alice a gift.

I quickly send Bella a text message before I enter the coffee shop to see how she's doing.

_How are you doing?_

It didn't take long for me to get a response back from her.

_Im fine. I miss you thou. _

I smile and go to respond with, _I miss you too. I'll be home soon. I love u. _

My phone vibrated five seconds later with a new text from Bella.

_Ok. Love you too. Xxxx_

I smile, shutting my phone off before I walked into the coffee shop. I look to Emmett, Seth, and Jacob were sitting at our usual spot. I go to take a seat right across from them on the single love seat.

"Howdy Eddie boy, how's my sister?" Emmett said to me as I sat down.

"She's better. Much better. Ness is spending the day with her, and Rose and Alice are going to be heading over there after they're shifts are over. I'll be home later tonight..,but it's killing me to be away from her," I mumble as I think I'm still hours away from seeing Bella.

"Man all three of you are whipped," Seth teased.

"Hey, how's your love life little buddy. Do you need the 'talk'?" Emmett asked him in a teasing tone. Seth rolled his eyes.

"Look, Heidi and I...it's complicated."

"No it's not! You idiot, dump her!" Jacob said to Seth.

"I just...She doesn't want us to! The bitch keeps on stopping me each time I try to bring it up! It's annoying. It's always about her! Heidi, Heidi, Heidi! Seth wants to speak sometimes too! Plus, I don't really want to see her anymore. I've been spending time with Maggie in planning our business. We have the blue plans and decorations all ready to go, we just have to decorate and then we'll be set up for business," Seth said to us.

"Seth, Maggie is the one for you. I don't want to sound like a chick, it's the last thing I want to do, but you are a dummy! Maggie is the girl you're suppose to spend the rest of your life with!" Emmett ranted as he flung his hands in the air in aggravation.

"Fine, I'll give Maggie a chance. Shesh, you people are viscous!" Seth grumbled as he leant back against the couch.

"Dude, Heidi is using you! She doesn't love you, never will!" I sum it up for him.

"She's a bitch. Get ride of her before I get Rose to get ride of her for you," Emmett said.

"Fine, I will, but let _me_ take care of it." Seth sighed as he rubbed his temples before going to sip from his coffee.

"Did you even have feelings for Heidi?" I asked him.

"Well, I thought I did, but not anymore...I have feelings for Maggie, it's just I don't know how to win her over. I don't know how to ask her out!"

"Why didn't you say something!?" Emmett said incredulously. "You could have asked me, genius. Don't worry step brother of mine, I'll help you win Maggie over and dump Heidi," Emmett said as he gave Seth a pat on the back.

"Thanks, much appreciated," Seth said, sighing as he went to rest his head in his hand.

"So when is Alice's surprise coming? Christmas Eve for the party?" Jacob asked, reverting the subject.

"Yeah," I answered him. "We even have to get Garrett's as well for Kate since she'll be coming to the party, too."

"I can't wait to see the look on Alice's face." Emmett chuckled.

"Same, she's going to love it. She was so devastated when Jasper told her he couldn't come for Christmas. I felt horrible, but in the end it's going to pay off," I admit as I go to sip my coffee.

"Oh hell it will...I miss Jasper. You people aren't the ones I really want to arm wrestle with, no offense," Emmett said to us.

I shrug. "Hey, so where are we giving her the present? At the party in front of everyone?"

"Yeah. Jasper also wants it to be a surprise for Rose, too. I say we head back to the house, pick it up and get it all ready, and then we just wheel it over to the boutique right away. The only ones who know are me, you guys, and Ben since he's going to be helping out with Garrett's."

"Alright, we'll tell the girls that we were going to pick up something quick from the house quickly...maybe booze?" I suggested.

"That sounds like a good reason to escape. Good thinking," Emmett said to me.

I nod as I then decide to look through some catalogues for present ideas for Bella. So far I'm still dealing a blank.

"Need help getting a prez for my sister?" Emmett questioned me, noticing my frustrated look. He was coaching Seth right now on how to deal with relationships while Jacob was doing the same as me.

"Yeah," I mumble.

"Dude, it shouldn't be hard, no offense," Jacob said to me. "You have known her since you were five and she knows you inside and out, and vise versa."

"I know...it's just I want it to be special. You know?" I said as I skimmed through the newspaper. I was currently looking at a house for sale in Forks. It was a two-story, big, white home. It was perfect for starting a family. There was a lot of property and space for the kids to roam around and had enough bedrooms for our family.

"Oh shit," I said as I went to glance up at the clock. "I have to head back guys." I got up from my spot on the couch and grabbed my brief case.

"Same, see you later Eddie boy. Take good care of my sister!" Emmett yelled out to me as I rushed out of the door.

When I got back to the hospital I decided to take the time to go through some papers before I head out on my runs. I look up at the clock. It read two o'clock. I don't get out until six. This is driving me crazy. I needed to be with Bella.

"Hey Edward," Alistair said to me as I entered the break room to copy a few files.

"Hey Al," I greet him as he walks over to me.

"How's Bella? Cynthia mentioned that Alice mentioned to her that she fainted after we left," He said.

"She's better. I think it was just some stress, but she's all better now," I tell him as I finished up with the copies.

"That's good...I wanted to tell you and the rest of your family this, but um thanks," Alistair said as he leant against the wall a bit awkwardly. "Thanks for welcoming Cindy to your family like that...her Aunt has never been good to her, and well, she's needed a real family for a long time."

"Anyone in Alice's eyes who is family is our family as well. Alice was excited to meet her too. My sister has been dying to meet her ever since she found out about her existence," I told him sincerely.

"Thanks again though," He told me as he went to give my shoulder a gentle pat. "You guys gave her a home."

"Well I'm glad Alice and her reunited," I told him. We then part and that's when it hit me. _Home_. I think I know what to get Bella now, it might be difficult, but I think I can get it by pulling a few strings. I just know she's going to love it.

(Bella's POV)

"So Bells, any ideas on what your getting dear Edward?" Nessie asked as she took out a bottle of dark blue nail polish. Nessie was over and we were waiting for Rose and Alice to come over here to hang out with us, but they were caught up at work and should be here in fifteen minutes.

"I don't know...maybe a piano. I know how much he misses having an actual piano and not a keyboard," I said, motioning to the old keyboard Edward obtained. I know he missed his grand piano, but there is no room in this apartment. Though, I could always make room for Edward.

"Nah, you should totally get him something to remember. This is both of our last Christmases before we become parents and have to lie to our kids about Santa Claus," Nessie said in a joking tone as she shook the nail polish bottle.

"I remember when you found out, you cried for a whole hour. The others felt so bad, especially Edward," I said as I went to rub her back. She shrugs.

"I'm pretty sure we all did," Nessie said as she started to paint my nails. "I remember when Emmett found out the tooth fairy wasn't real. He was going into the ninth grade and was crying like a baby."

We both laugh as we talk then about some current events, like the babies. That's when Alice and Rosalie came barging into my apartment.

"The party has arrived!" Alice announced as she entered will a bag filled with clothes and a bunch of stuff that screams 'Alice' and 'makeover'.

"We're not having makeovers? Right?" I ask her warily. She merely grins as comes over to my side of the bed.

"Nope. We're having one."

"Drat," I mumble, snapping my fingers, as Alice plops on the bed and begins to do my make-up. Nessie decided to do Rosalie's as we all sat around on my king sized bed.

"So? Who's excited? The most wonderful day of the year is only a few weeks away! Who's pumped?" Nessie asked us as she applied red nail polish to Rose's long nails.

"I am. I got Emmett the perfect gift. A big old flat screen, just for him. Now I hope he's going to give me that nice little jewelry set I asked for," Rosalie said as she grinned at the thought.

"I don't know, even though Cynthia will be joining us for Christmas Eve, which I'm pumped about...it's still not going be Christmas without Jasper," Alice said, sighing as she went to add blush to my cheeks.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "He can't go on leave or at least just come for just a few days?"

"No. They aren't allowing him to come home for the holidays!" Alice said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Ali, don't worry. I'm sure you'll see Jasper soon," I said to her as I went to hug her small little body.

"Alice, I know my brother. He won't disappoint you. He'll come home. I promise," Rosalie said to her as she went to brush Alice's black spiky hair with her free hand. Nessie sighed as she looked at her sister and scooted over so we were now all in a group hug.

"Aww I love you guys," Alice said, followed by a sniffle. We all chuckle as we break away from our group hug.

"Gosh, all these hormones and emotion!" Rosalie teased. We all laugh as we continue with our make overs.

It then began to get late and everyone had to go back home to turn in for the night, leaving me alone.

I decide to patiently wait on the bed for Edward and started to read _Pride and Prejudice. _I haven't read this book in awhile. I feel like my nose is always in an Austen novel or one of the Brontë sisters' novels. There isn't a novel by them that I haven't read.

I put down the novel after awhile. I needed to think of what to get Edward. There were so many things I could get him. A box set for Debussy, books he's been wanting to read, or even better...I think I have an idea. A wonderful and amazing idea. I've been saving some money for a rainy day that'll cover this gift. Edward does deserve it, he's always putting up with my hormonal ass for being pregnant. I know how much he wants a new one. I should call Rose, Alice, and Ness tomorrow if they are in the mood to help me play mission impossible for Edward's gift.

I grin. Looks like I have the perfect gift for a perfect guy.

I hear the front door creak open and the sound of footsteps echo in our apartment. This just indicates that Edward was home. I sit up in the bed as I eagerly await my fiancé. I grin when I see Edward's head appear in the doorway.

"Hey love," he greeted me as he walked over to me and planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Hello my lovely fiancé, I missed you," I purr at him. He chuckles as he goes to crawl into the bed with me.

"I missed you, too. Sorry I was late, I just had to clear up some things with work. Not a big deal," he told me, cupping my face gently.

"That's okay...I love you," I whisper to him.

"I love you too my beautiful angel." my lips then crash onto his as we begin to passionately kiss. His hands running along my body.

Later that night I lay against Edward's bare chest, half awake as I thought some more about Christmas. Edward was sound asleep. He was probably exhausted from his long day at work. His breath tickled the top of my head as his chest rose with every breath he took.

I turn my head so it's looking out the window. I smile when I see snow is slowly starting to float down upon us. This just makes me more excited for Christmas, and even more excited to get Edward's gift.

~oOo~

The month of December went flying past me in the blink of an eye. I got Edward's present the other day, and it was all ready for him to see on Christmas morning. I could already picture his reaction. He's going to be like a little kid on a sugar rush, or he's going to be like Emmett in a Walmart shopping cart.

"Are you ready love?" Edward asked me as he entered the bathroom. He was in a white button down dress shirt, black slacks, and his bronze hair was perfectly tousled.

"Yeah," I answer as I smooth out my emerald green dress. It was the color of Edward's eyes and had small little silver snowflakes on the hem. Alice gave it for me to wear for her party.

Alice throws this Christmas party every Christmas Eve at her boutique. Normally it's her employee's, some of our co-workers, and friends. Angela, Ben, and Kate were planning to come out here too.

"You look beautiful," Edward whispered into my ear as I take his hand.

"Thanks." I blushed as we headed towards Edward's Volvo. We then drive straight to the party where we were greeted by Alice. She looked all decorative with her red velvet dress and red santa hat.

"Merry Christmas," Alice sung as we entered.

"Hey. Merry Christmas," I said as I went to hug her. Edward was right behind me as he went to give his sister a kiss on the cheek.

"Rose, Ness, Emmett, Jake, Seth, and Maggie are by the couches in the back with Ange, Ben, and Kate. I'll meet up with you guys in a bit with Cynthia after I'm done greeting all the guests," Alice told us.

"Alright my dear," I said to her.

"Wait! I almost forgot, Heidi is here too," Alice hissed to me.

"No! He brought her? Why?" I whined. I hated Heidi. She's nothing but rude and obnoxious. Plus she has no respect for Seth.

"I don't know. His girlfriend. Maybe she forced him to bring her here. Who the hell knows why. Just go enjoy the party, last time I saw her she was at the bar. I swear if Seth doesn't dump her tonight I'll do it for him," She said to me. I chuckle as I then head out with Edward towards the others.

"Sleigh Bells! Merry Christmas!" Emmett boomed as he jumped up to give me a hug.

"Merry Christmas to you Emmy Bear." I chuckle. After Emmett's puts me down I go to greet the others. I smiled when I saw Angela, Ben, and Kate sitting down on the nearby couch. I haven't seen them since Thanksgiving.

"When is Garrett coming home?" I asked Kate as the others all grouped off into small conversations.

Kate and Alice actually started to talk over the phone after Thanksgiving a little more often. If anyone knows what Alice is going through, it's Kate. They've been able to relate with one another since both of them have husbands overseas serving in the military. I'm glad Alice and Kate air this stuff out to one another because I think it's helped the two out tremendously.

"Good. He's coming home for good in two months. That's when he'll be done with his contract...I'm so proud of him," Kate said to me, smiling at the though of Garrett.

"That's good," I told her.

Cynthia joined us moments later with a cute little Mackenzie dressed up in a little santa outfit like her aunt. Alistair looked happy and so did Cynthia. Alice and her were just beaming that they could spend Christmas Eve with one another this year. They haven't spent a Christmas with one another since Alice was a baby.

I looked around our group of friends to see Maggie was smiling as she sat down next to Seth. The two were having a good conversation and looked so cute together. Seth seemed so happy with her, and Maggie seemed to come out of her shell with him. They were so perfect for one another.

That's when she-devil Heidi came over. I groan with the others as she looks at Seth.

"Seth, I'm bored. Let's go home," Heidi demanded.

"No, Heidi. This is my friend's party. I'm not leaving it," Seth told her sternly.

"Well I say we have to, and that means you have to!" Heidi protested, flailing her arms up in the air. "Plus why are you still talking to this little miserable red head. Please Seth, you have me? Why would you want to stoop down so low and date someone without any taste and smells like a rotting potato!" Heidi ranted. Everyone in the room was silent as they stared at Heidi. Poor Maggie looked like she'd burst into tears, and Seth...well, Seth looked furious. Before Rose, Alice, or I could do anything Seth stood up.

"Don't you dare say that about Maggie! She's the best girl I know! She plays Xbox, loves dogs, has the cutest little laugh, she's allergic to walnuts, and she loves cookie dough ice cream. By the way she has the prettiest red hair in the entire world and I like the way she smells. In fact she doesn't smell like rotting potatoes, she smells like a spring meadow! She has better taste than you and honestly I don't know why the hell I dated you in the first place you selfish woman!"Everyone looked at Seth with pure shock. Maggie looked the most shock, but a small smile was spreading on her face.

"I need to do something I have wanted to do for a long time, but I've been such a wimp." he then stood on top of the coffee table and looked at Maggie.

"Maggie, I don't expect you to even want to go out with me, or even hang out with me for dating Heidi...but, I love you! That's right! I LOVE MAGGIE O'MALLEY EVERYONE!"

Maggie didn't waste time after she heard those words as she flung herself at Seth and kissed his lips.

"I love you too, Seth," Maggie said to him.

We all smile and clap as the two kiss on the table.

"Booyah! Go Seth!" Emmet boomed, sounding like Ron Stoppable. Maggie and Seth pulled apart from their kiss, both blushing as they saw everyone starring at them. I'm glad that he finally told Maggie his feelings. Looks like we won't be seeing Heidi any time soon.

"Ugh!" Heidi cried out. "Seth!

"Get out of here you bitch!" Maggie sneered.

"No!" Heidi said. "Seth, stop this right now. We're going home!"

"No," Seth answered.

Maggie decided to take matters into her own hands as she then dumped a glass of wine on top of Heidi's head. She looked so pissed once Maggie was done with her. Heidi didn't say a word as she then ran out of the place in frustration.

"Way to go Seth! Finally you idiot!" Emmett congratulated him with a pat on the back as Seth jumped off the table.

"Why thank you," Seth said to him before turning to Maggie. "My lady." He held his hand out for Maggie so she could get down from the table. She giggled as they both stepped off of the table.

"I'm so proud of you, Seth. You finally got the girl, and make sure to bring her to see Leah, your mom, and my dad. I'm sure they'd love to meet her," I said to him. He nods, smiling smugly, as he takes Maggie somewhere private.

"Aww I'm so proud of him." Alice sighed.

"Our little Seth is finally a man," Emmett said. I chuckle with the others.

"They are totally in the closet doing it," Alice snickered.

"Probably are...anyway, Ben! Jake! Eddie! I need you for something!" Emmett called out.

"Oh yeah," Edward murmured as he headed towards my brother.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. It's a surprise." Edward winked at me. I shook my head as the guys left the area. I decided to talk to Rose, Kate, and Angela until they came back.

When the boys entered the boutique again they came back with a huge box. A really huge box. It was wrapped up in bright red wrapping paper with a big green bow on the top.

"What the heck?" Alice said as she walked towards them. "Who is this from?"

"Jasper. He wanted us to give it to you," Emmett told her as the other guys headed towards their girls. I noticed Seth was out of the closet with Maggie now, looking a bit dazed, but was holding up a video camera.

"We also have a gift for Kate as well from Garrett," Ben added as he went over to Angela.

"What's going on?" I whisper to Edward as he comes to my side, wrapping his arms around my torso.

"Oh you'll see," he said to me, kissing my cheek gently. What the heck are these boys up to?

"So what? Do I open it?" Alice asked as she poked at the box. Everyone surrounded her in curiosity, wondering what was in the big box from Jasper.

"Yeah go for it," Emmett told her as he went over to Rosalie. He was grinning with excitement as Alice carefully got closer to the box. I know that look on his face. That's the look Emmett gets when something exciting is about to happen. What, I don't know.

Alice went to tear the paper off and when she opened it out popped someone. But it wasn't just any person. Right in front of us was a tall blonde solider with blue eyes, a grin on his face, and a red santa hat on his head.

"Jasper!?"

* * *

I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas

Is you

~Mariah Carey, All I want for Christmas

* * *

**A/N: SURPRISE! Jasper's back! I really miss writing in the southern fellow's POV, which is next chapter btw. Anyway did you guys like the chapter? Like how Seth finally got rid of Heidi? Wondering what Bella and Edward's gifts for one another are? Well you'll find out next chapter. I also wanted to bring up the fact about less frequent updates. I'm starting school soon and I'm in a fall sport, that's been taking up most of my time. That means that updates might not be as frequent as they use to be. They could be, but I'm not 100% sure since I don't know how my school life will be. I will try to update one of my stories once a week, but I'm not sure. Just be warned that I'm not going to be able to update as fast as I did in the summer. Anyway in the meantime, please review and be on the lookout for new updates :) **


	41. Christmas

**I do not own Twilight!**

**Christmas**

(Jasper's POV)

I couldn't believe I was doing this. I was practically jumping out of my seat as the plane landed in Seattle. The clouds were darkening and the skies were slowly beginning to let soft snowflakes hit the ground. After spending the last couple of months in Afghanistan, I needed a nice change from the desert. All in Afghanistan was dirt, dust, and more dirt. I needed to see a pine tree or something soon. Maybe a drop of Washington rain. I wanted to feel that snow touch my skin, and most importantly I wanted to have Alice in my arms.

Alice. Gosh, she's going to be excited. I missed my angel with every bone in my body. I had to endure days and days without her. The only contact we could have was through a video camera, but it was never enough. I needed to touch her. I needed to hold her.

"Time to go, man," Garrett said, nudging me.

Garrett was on leave around the same time as me. He is in a different platoon as me, so I don't see him often. It's nice to see a familiar face though, and it's nice that we can both head back to the states together.

I nod as I look at my friend, and I go to grab my carry on with him and exit the plane with a great feeling of happiness.

Many of the people look at us as we walk through the airport in our army uniforms. Some nod, and others give us thankful smiles.

"I'm beat. I just want to see my Katie again," Garrett told me, sighing, as we went to go grab a quick cup of coffee. We were waiting for Ben to come pick us up from the airport. Angela was riding with Kate since Ben told her he had to pick up something quick for the party, which she seemed oblivious to...or Ben gave in and told her everything. He isn't the strongest when it comes to Ange. He's like putty in her hands.

"We'll see them soon man," I tell him reassuringly, patting his back.

"I know...I need a coffee though man. I'm exhausted," Garrett announced as he headed towards the line. I head with him where we both wait online. Right when we get the coffee my phone rings, indicating it's Ben.

"Come on, Ben's here," I told Garrett.

"Great!" he exclaimed as we then traveled towards the entrance of the airport. When we exited the building, none other than Ben Cheney was waiting for us with a big grin.

"Hey! Guys! What's up!" He exclaimed as he walked over to us.

"Ben! Man, I missed you," I told him as we went to give one another a bro hug. Ben and I chuckle as we break away and he goes to turn to greet Garrett.

"Benny!" I heard Garrett tease with Ben as he goes to give him a huge squeeze. I laugh at my friends. Garrett has been known to be a goofball just like Emmett and Seth.

"Funny," Ben tells Garrett. He merely chuckles as he goes to give Ben a playful knock in the shoulder. "Alright, come on you guys. The others are at the party by now and we need to get this show on the road."

"Got it," I said as we climbed into Ben's Toyota.

We drive for what seems like forever. The whole drive there I fiddle with my wedding ring while Ben and Garrett catch up. All I can think of is Alice.

I let my head lean against the window and watch as we pass familiar buildings covered in Christmas decorations and snow. I notice the coffee house and smile. I couldn't wait to go there. I needed myself a good quality cup of coffee.

That's when we reached the apartment buildings and I smiled. Home.

"Come on, the other guys are all ready in Bella and Edward's apartment," Ben explained to us as we climb out of the car.

"Let's do this!" I said as we head up to the apartment. The moment I knock on the door, it flies open almost automatically to the face of a very happy Emmett. I smile seeing him.

"Hey, Em," I said nonchalantly. He grins and goes to pull me into a bear hug.

"Jasper! My man!" He exclaimed as he then put me down. I chuckle as I go to give him a nice good punch in the shoulder.

"Someone wanted a hug," I tease with him.

"Ha, well I missed you, man! Arm wrestling hasn't been fun 'round here!" Emmett protested with a grin on his face. I chuckle as I turn my head to see Jake and Edward.

"Jasper!" Edward said as he comes to greet me. I smile as I go to give my brother in law a good bro hug before going to greet Jacob.

"So, are you guys ready to get the show on the road? Alice and the rest of the girls will kill us if we don't get back soon. They'll think we ditched them or something," Emmett said, rubbing his hands together.

"Alright...So who's going in the box and who is going to come up from behind in surprise?" I asked, motioning to the large box Emmett got. I notice it doesn't have a lot of air holes...lovely.

It was Emmett's idea to do the box. I personally just want to surprise Alice and my sister. I don't need some stupid present thing, but he said Alice will get a kick out of it and he wants something to film. I really don't care, so I agree. It was either going to be me or Garrett going into the box, while the other comes right out after to surprise their wife.

"You are, since it is Alice's party. Come on Jazz," Emmett coaxes me as he opens the top of the box. I sigh as I go to carefully step into it. The things I do for love.

"Wait! He needs this on his head! Seth said to!" Jacob said as he went to place a red santa cap on my head. I growl slightly as they all get the wrapping paper to up to wrap the box.

Soon the top is all closed up and I'm in a dark empty space. I could hear them moving me on what seems to be a large cart. Wonder where they got it from?

I could feel us moving towards Alice's shop. From the elevator we make our way through the apartment building lobby and onto the sidewalk. Alice's boutique is a good block away, and I was getting anxious.

That's when I heard the sound of laughter enter the box. I smile. This has to be her shop.

"What the heck?" I heard her voice, I smile even wider. It's Alice's voice, along with a bunch of others, but it's my Alice's. This was it. "Who is this from?" she asks curiously.

"Jasper. He wanted us to give it to you," Emmett answered her as he pat my box. I slightly growl. I want out. Now.

"We also have a gift for Kate as well from Garrett," Ben added.

"So what? Do I open it?" Alice asked as she poked at the box.

"Yeah go for it," Emmett walks away.

That's when the tearing of paper began. I smile as the last of the paper is torn. Once Alice opens up the box I pop out with a big old smile. I look to see my friends and family surrounding the box with shock or grinning expressions. I notice Seth in the back with a video recorder and his arm wrapped around Maggie. He looked a bit ruffled up. Did I miss something?

"Jasper!?" I snap to look at Alice. A wide smile spread across her face as she then launches at me.

"Jasper! You're home! You're home!" She sobbed as she held tight to me. I smile as I go to hold her tight to my body. She smells of cinnamon and she still feels like my Alice.

"Yeah baby. I'm home. I'm home," I told her as I rocked her back and forth. We pull away after a moment and I felt her lips smash against mine. I grin as I kiss her more passionately. I forgot how it feels for her lips to touch mine. Damn, it feels so good.

After a couple of minutes of kissing we decide to finally break apart to face the others. My sister is in tears and the corners of her mouth are slightly upward.

"Jasper!" Rosalie cried out as she then ran to me and hugged tight to me. Her arms wrapped around me as I felt tears hit my uniform. I smile as I hug my twin sister even tighter.

"Hey Rosie," I said to her. She pulled away from me, smiling.

"Somehow I knew you'd be home for Christmas...call it twin telepathy." Rose giggled. I chuckle as I pull her into another tight hug. When we pull away I look to see Bella and Nessie approaching.

"Jasper!" Bella smiled as she went to go give me a hug.

"Hey Bells, how's the three little ones?" I motion to her stomach, which was bigger than the last time I saw it.

"Good." she smiled as Edward came up behind her and wrapped an arm tight around her.

"Hey Jazz," Nessie said as she went in for the next hug.

"Hey Ness, how's life?"

"It's good." she giggled.

"Jasper! My man!" I look to see Seth emerging from the crowd with his arm around Maggie.

"Seth! Please tell me you two are going out!" I said as I looked at the two in front of me. Seth and Maggie both smiled and nodded.

"That's my boy!" I exclaimed in a teasing tone, as we both go in for a big bro hug, squishing him a bit. "Guess you're not a moron after all."

"Har har har." Seth rolled his eyes at me as I let him go. He then goes to bring Maggie closer to his side.

"Well welcome back, Jasper. It's great to see you again," Maggie told me, smiling.

"Thanks, Maggie."

"Wait! There's another surprise!" Emmett yelled out to everyone, referring to Garrett.

"Oh yeah!" Seth grinned as he got the cam corder out again.

"What is it this time? Let me guess, you got Garrett to fly out as well?" Angela chuckled as she came over to us with the other girls. The guys and I all share look at each other.

"Ummmm..."

"Katie!" Garrett called out to her as he stepped into the doorway.

"Oh my god- Garrett!" Kate squealed as she ran straight at him like a rocket. She rammed right into his chest, knocking him right onto the floor. We all chuckle and cheer at the sight in front of us.

"You're home!" Kate whispered excitedly as she held as tight as she could to Garrett.

"Yeah. I'm home Katie girl. Merry Christmas." Garret kissed the top of her head.

Alice comes to my side like a magnet and goes to snuggle close. I smile as I go to kiss the top of her black spiky hair and make sure to hold extra tight to her.

"You're home," Alice said softly as she went to grab my hand.

"So I take it you liked the surprise?" I ask her, smiling. She grins wildly and goes to hug me around the neck this time.

"Jazz, I missed you so much...This is the best Christmas present ever," she murmured into my shoulder.

"I missed you too, Alice. I never want to let go of you again," I mumbled into her hair.

"Me either," she agreed as her grip became tighter.

"Hey, Jazz. There is someone I want you to meet," she murmured, motioning to a girl who looked a lot like her. She gave me a soft smile as she went to lean into what looked like her husband. A small little girl was in her arms. Something tells me this is Alice's sister she was telling me about.

"This is Cynthia. She is my bio sister," Alice explained, motioning to them. "This is her husband, Alistair, and daughter, Mackenzie."

"Nice to meet y'all," I said, letting my old southern accent make it's way.

"It's a pleasure. Alice has talked so much about you," Cynthia said to me, smiling as she held her hand out.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well." I smile as I go to shake it. I greet Alistair and Mackenzie before grouping with the others.

"So, let's party now!" Emmett exclaimed. Everyone cheered as we went back to the party. The whole night I had Alice glued to my side, and I never wanted her to let go of me.

Later that night, after we finished cleaning up Alice's boutique from the party, we headed back to Emmett and Rose's apartment. I smile as I enter the familiar apartment. They have Christmas lights all around the apartment and decorations in every corner. It truly screamed Christmas.

"Looks like this Christmas is going to be a white one," Rose mused as she walked up to her window. There was snow slowly falling against the window sill.

"Probably. In the meantime who wants some egg nog?!" Emmett exclaimed from the kitchen, holding up the container. "Let me guess the only two who don't want theirs spiked is Ness and Belly Boo?"

"You got it!" Seth said as he flopped onto the couch with Maggie on his lap.

I go to take a seat on my sister's leather couch and pull Alice right onto my lap. She grins at me before snuggling into my side. I missed having her in my embrace so freaking much. I never really think to appreciate the little things like this sometimes. For example, Alice's touch. I missed the warmth on my skin every time we made some sort of contact.

I missed it all.

"Here is everyone's drinks!" Emmett sung as he handed out the egg nog. I nod in thanks as I take it from his hands.

"So who's ready to listen to some Christmas tunes and watch some specials?" Rose asked as she went to turn on the radio before sitting down on Emmett's lap with her drink in hand.

"Yeah!" Seth cheered. We all nod in agreement as the sound of a familiar song fills the air.

_I'm dreaming tonight of a place I love  
Even more than I usually do  
And although I know it's a long road back  
I promise you_

_I'm dreaming tonight of a place I love  
Even more than I usually do  
And although I know it's a long road back  
I promise you_

_I'll be home for Christmas  
You can count on me  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents by the tree_

_Christmas Eve will find you  
Where the love light gleams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams_

"Well this Christmas I don't have to worry about you being away," Alice whispered. I sigh as I went to kiss the top of her head again.

"I declare a toast!" Jacob announced as he held up his mug. "To Christmas, Jasper's homecoming, new family members, and this lovely egg nog."

"Cheers!" Everyone said, smiling as our glasses all clinked together. I grinned as I pulled back and hugged tighter to Alice before going to sip my egg nog.

I chuckled when I saw Alice get an egg nog mustache on her upper lip. She began to chuckle as well, pointing to where I had one as well. I grinned as I went to plant a kiss on her lips. Kissing. Another thing I missed like hell.

"Let's dance!" Rosalie announced as she went and dragged Emmett up. "Come on baby, I love this song. White Christmas!"

"Coming my angel," He announced, grinning giddily, as he pulled Rose into his arms. I watched as my brother in law lifted her up so she was dangling in the air as he danced with her.

"Jazz, let's dance," Alice exclaimed as she pulled me off the couch. I nodded as we both began to head towards our own corner. I went to twirl Alice around before brining her to my chest. She giggled as we swayed back and forth to the music.

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the tree tops glisten  
And children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow_

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_  
_With every Christmas card I write_  
_May your days be merry and bright_

"I really missed you, Jasper. I don't think I can stop saying that to you," Alice said to me softly as I spun her around.

"I know, Ali. I missed you too, babe. I promise it won't be long now. It'll go by so fast you won't even realize it...For now, let's just spend the time we have together."

"I think I'd like that." Alice grinned as she looked up at me with her dark chocolate eyes. I smile as I lean down to kiss her once more.

"Merry Christmas...I love you," I whispered to her.

"I know, I love you too my, big old solider." We both chuckled and danced for the rest of the night.

~oOo~

(Bella's POV)

My eyes flutter open to the bright white of the snowy Christmas day. I look to see my head was against Edward's bare chest and his arms were tight around me like a cage.

I grin again thinking about what day was today. Christmas. It was finally here. I couldn't wait to show Edward his gift. It was absolutely perfect, no doubt about it.

I turn over so my chin was against Edward's chest. His chest rose up and down with every deep breath he took and his eyes were closed tight. I smile as I watch him sleep for a bit, brushing my fingers through his hair. I didn't want to move until Edward would wake.

I think my touch slowly woke him up as his eyes finally cracked open. I smile seeing his evergreen eyes. After blinking a couple of times, the corners of his mouth came upward and he went to bring me closer to his chest.

"Merry Christmas, love."

"Merry Christmas, baby," I said as I went to kiss his lips. "We need to get up. We have a trip ahead of us this morning. Our parents are expecting us around one."

"Can't we just stay in bed for a bit?" He asked playfully, pulling me into his side. I laugh as I curl into him and go to place a kiss on his jaw.

"Not now, tiger. You need to see your gift, and your mother and Alice will have our heads if we are late."

"Alright, alright, alright. I'm getting up!" He said, chuckling as he rose from the bed. I smile as I go to plant one more kiss on his lips.

"I love you," I whispered to him.

"I love you, too," He said as he went to cup my face with his cheeks. Edward gently went to plant a kiss on my smiling lips.

"I'm going to make a quick breakfast, and get ready. Kay?"

"Okay, I'll help," he said to me.

"You don't-"

"I want to. Plus it'll be a fun Christmas activity," He said, grinning.

"Alright." I give in as we head over to the kitchen. We both decide on pancakes and soon we get into a nice steady rhythm in the kitchen. I handle with the cooking of the pancakes while Edward goes to stir the ingredients together.

When were done we decide to get some of our chocolate syrup, sprinkles, and whipped cream to decorate the pancakes.

"Want some more whipped cream?" I asked Edward as we went to finish up the decorations on our Christmas pancakes.

"Yes please," he said, smiling like a little boy.

I chuckle as Edward decides to squirt some whipped cream into his mouth. "Want some?" he asked me as he held up the can towards me.

"Sure." I grin as he goes to squirt it in my mouth. I laugh as the whipped cream misses my mouth and gets all over my face. There was a playful grin on Edward's face, so I decide to grab the can out of his hands and go to squirt it at him.

"Oh, you are sneaky." He chuckled as he went to pick me up in his arms. I giggle as he carries me to the couch and lays me on it gently. We both laugh as he goes to kiss my lips.

"We need to eat and get ready," I remind him in between kisses. "Trust me Edward, I would like nothing more than to spend this morning kissing you, but we need to get moving. Alice and your mom will kill us." I moaned as he begins to kiss my jawline. God, this man will be the death of me. I wish I could kiss him all morning. Maybe I can, once we get a nice little private time at the Cullen's house.

"I know, sorry babe." He chuckled as he kissed my lips. "I just can't resist myself."

"Me either," I purred as I then pull him closer to me, kissing him more passionately. We both laughed.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! You better be getting ready!" I heard Alice yell from the outside of the door. "We are on a tight schedule! And I know right now you're sucking face with my brother!"

"How the hell-"

"Don't ask. Never ask," I said to Edward quickly in a teasing manner. He chuckled as we rushed to the bedroom to get changed. I get into a green v-neck sweater and a black shirt with black ballet flats and stockings. Edward was in a nice light red dress shirt, black slacks, and he tried to tame his messy hair but he didn't succeed very well.

"Come on, we need to get going. Plus, I need to give you your present. You need to see it before we head to Forks," I said to him as we traveled downstairs.

"Aw, well babe you have to wait until we get to Forks. Your present is there," he murmured as we headed into the elevator.

"Edward, you didn't have to get me anything," I protest as we begin to head down towards the garage.

"I have to. I am your boyfriend, and it's Christmas, Bella. I want to give you this gift," He said to me.

"Fine." I sighed as we headed towards our parking spot. "Ready for the best present ever?"

"Alright." He chuckled as I decided to head over to him and cover his eyes with my hands, even though it's a fail considering I'm a good couple of inches smaller than him.

When we reach the parking spot, he gasped. "Hey! No peaking!" I tease.

"Sorry," he muttered, but I could sense the excitement in his voice.

"Well, Merry Christmas, Edward." I took my hands off to fully reveal the brand new Volvo model that wasn't even at dealers yet. Rose, Alice, and Ness helped me buy and arrange everything with the car.

The car had a big green bow on the hood and a little sign on the back that read "Merry Christmas."

"How?" Edward asked in pure shock.

"Rose, mostly. She was able to pull off everything for me. That's why I'm getting her a nice little bracelet. Anyway, Merry Christmas to the best fiancé ever." I go to kiss his cheek and he blushed a bit.

"Love, this is wonderful. Now I can't wait to show you mine," he said, winking at me.

"I'm worried," I joked with him. He chuckled as he kissed the top of my head.

"Don't worry. You'll love it, trust me," he said to me as he looked at the car some more. I couldn't help but smile when I saw the boyish happy grin on his face.

"So, are we driving it down to Forks?" Edward asked me as he went to sit in the car.

"Yeah. I thought you'd might enjoy driving in your new car," I said to him as I gently touched the car.

"Thank you so much Bella," he said as he came over and engulfed me in his arms. I smiled as I hugged tight to him. I breathed in his scent and smiled.

"Let's go!" He exclaimed once we pulled apart. I chuckled as he went to place the suitcases in the trunk before getting in the driver's side.

We then begin to head on the road all the way to Forks. The whole time I could see some sort of smile on Edward's lips.

The big sign that read Forks appeared in my window. The snow was covering every square inch of dear old Forks. Christmas lights were all over the town along with a bunch of different decorations. I could recall many Christmas's as a kid, just walking with the gang around our tiny little town, admiring the beauty of the wintery white day. It just depended on how long it would take until we would get cold again. Normally I was the first one to bail out.

We pulled up to Esme and Carlisle's house, which is covered with lights and decorations. The Cullen's really went all out this year. I remembered when we used to come here to spend Christmas with them when we were younger. When I was twelve Edward gave me a special necklace that was his birth mother's, and it still hangs around my neck to this day. I remember giving him the box set of Debussy's greatest hits, something he still has.

"Nice ride, Eddie boy," Emmett told him as everyone piled out of the cars. "My sister did good."

"Yes I did." I grinned as I go to look at the shinning silver car. Edward smiled and goes to wrap an arm around my shoulder before we headed into the home. When we enter, Mrs. Hale was the first one to be seen.

"Jasper!" She cried out as she attacked her only son. He chuckled at the surprise attack from his mom as he went to hold her tight. I sighed seeing Charlotte begin to sob as Jasper tried to calm her down. Peter comes out as well and goes to give Jasper a nice hug as well.

"Ya! You're here!" Esme exclaimed from the background as she came dashing over with my mother and Sue. I noticed Leah was in the background, with a boy? Looks like Leah got a boyfriend. Rachel and Rebecca were also here as well with Billy Black. Rachel just had married her long time boyfriend from college, Paul, and Rebecca already had a son with her husband, Solomon. His name is Ricky and is almost a year old, and he is cute as a button. I wondered what Edward and my kids would look like, hopefully like there daddy. I pity the child who gets my looks. I'm nothing but a plain jain. Edward has always been much more attractive than I.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's get this Christmas on? Deck the Halls and Flalalala? You all know the drill," Emmett said as he entered the home, rubbing his hands from the cold.

"Well I have a nice Christmas dinner prepared for the family, so once you guys get settled in we're going to eat!" Esme sung as she scurried back to the kitchen.

"What do you guys want to do until then?" Seth asked as he sat down on the couch with Maggie on his lap. Since Maggie's family is in Ireland this Christmas, Seth invited her to come along. It's the perfect time for Maggie to meet the folks as well, and I think Sue and Charlie like her. Maggie was even able to talk to Leah, who honestly doesn't like to talk to many people. Leah though seems happier with her new boyfriend, who I am learning is named Austin Marks. He was in the grade above Leah, and I think I remember his face from around here. Leah and Austin must have caught up with one another and hooked up.

"You know I think I could always find my old potato launcher. You remember, the one I got like when I was about fifteen?" Emmett said as sat down on the couch.

"I don't trust you with that potato launcher. It sounds like nothing but trouble," Rosalie murmured as she sat down on his lap.

"Why not babe? Come on! Please!" Emmett pleaded, puppy dog eyes and everything.

"Because, it'll endanger the lives of your unborn nieces and nephews?" Rosalie said, coming out like a question.

"Fine...maybe we could get Christmas egging. You know, egg homes and then leave fruit cakes on their front steps when we're done!"

"No, Emmett. I thought we were over that?" Jasper said, raising his eyebrow at Emmett.

"Come on!" He whined.

"No!" We all say at the same time, in scolding tones. Emmett pouted as he pulled Rose closer to him on his lap.

"Fine. How about a snowball fight?"

"Yes!" Seth exclaimed, jumping up from the couch with Maggie. "Yes! I haven't had one of those in forever!"

"Screw the snow ball fights, there is enough snow to go to the old hill in Forks. You remember the hill we use to sled down?" Jasper said as he came over with his arm wrapped around Alice. "We haven't been there in years!"

"Lets!" Emmett exclaimed.

"After dinner though. It's ready!" Esme called out to us as she danced over towards the dinning room. "I could use some help with setting up though."

"On it!" I said as we all gathered around to help set up the dinner.

We all gathered around the table and took one another's hands. After saying a quick grace we were about to dig into the food when Carlisle decided to make another one of his infamous speeches.

Carlisle stood up with his glass in hand and cleared his throat as he began, "First off, before we eat, I want to say Merry Christmas, and it is a Merry Christmas indeed. Jasper is home and we're all surrounded together as a family. This Christmas is the first of many new Christmas's filled with the laughter of future children and is preparing for all the love this family will create. Once again, Merry Christmas and we may begin!" We all held our glasses high up in the air and cheered.

That's when we dug in, and I was starving. Carrying three babies means you are hungry every second of the day. Everyone was either smiling or laughing as we talked about past Christmas's and memories.

I had at least a good three helpings of ham and turkey before I was stuffed. The whole table was cleared out and there wasn't even a crumb left. I think we wiped out Esme and Carlisle's whole kitchen.

After dinner was the gift giving. I got a bunch of clothes from Alice, jewelry from Rose, _The_ _Help_ from Nessie, a what to expect when you're expecting book from Maggie, a big teddy bear from Emmett for the babies' nursery, a collection of Charles Dickens novels from Jasper, a wolf necklace from Jacob, and diapers from Seth. My parents and the others got Edward and I bunch of baby related things this Christmas. I know there is going to be much more considering I didn't even have my baby shower yet.

Though I still have not gotten my present from Edward. I really wonder what it is.

"Now, come on! Let's go!" Emmett cheered, bolting out of the door like lightening.

"Emmett, a kid trapped inside of a grown up's body," My father mused teasingly.

"Yeah. And he's your son," I said to him, clapping my hand on his shoulder. My dad chuckles and goes to give me a small little side hug. I really missed my dad. I breath in his scent to see that he still smelt of coffee and the newspaper. I don't see him as much as I used to, or my mom, but I was used to that. My mom lived in Florida for most of my life, so I only saw her once in awhile.

"Come on guys!" Emmett called from outside. "I've got the sleds and everything!"

"Wait, won't we endanger the babies? What if we fall off?" Nessie asked me as we both went to put knit caps on our heads.

"You're right," I said to her, my eyebrows furrowed together. "Maybe we shouldn't."

"Yeah. I agree. Let's just watch. Sledding might not be such a good idea with kids on the way," Ness said, giving me her arm. I chuckled as I linked it with mine and we followed the others through the snowy forest of Forks.

We reached the biggest hill in Forks, and I smiled. So memories flooded in my head. I couldn't recall one bad memory here. Just great ones.

"We'll be going up. Don't mind watching?" Edward asked me as he secured one of his gloves.

"Nope. I'll just laugh when you guys fall," I teased with him. He chuckles and goes to gently kiss my lips.

"See you at the bottom, love."

"See you too." I winked at him as I watched my fiancé let his inner child out with the others. Nessie and I sat on a nearby log and waited for them to come down. Christmas, the one time of the year where family and friends come together for moments like those.

I smiled to myself before turning my head to look at the top of the hill. Something tells me it was going to end with one of Emmett's crazy shenanigans.

(Edward's POV)

"So...who's ready for a nice little race? Just like we're nine years old again," Jasper said as he placed down the old sleds at the ledge. I look at them closely. I don't know how we use to fit in these. I remember sharing one of the sleds with Emmett and Jasper. Now Emmett's the size of a black bear and Jasper is a big old guy in the army, so I doubt we can fit in there all together now. Anyway it would be kind of awkward if we did it now. Three grown as men sledding in a tiny sled together. Funny, but awkward.

"I say we make a bet. Losers have to run around the house naked while the winners watch!" Emmett announced as he went to go place his sled down.

"No thank you. Try something else," Jacob said. "I do not want my bingo to get frost bite."

"Too much info there buddy," I said to him, patting his back.

"How about the losers have to teepee old man Marcus's house. He's like eighty, so I doubt he still has the ability to use his shot gun," Seth said.

"Great..." Rosalie muttered.

"I thought no more teepeeing!?" Emmett yelled out.

"Well just this once. It is a holiday," Jasper said, shrugging.

"Wait, did Seth just say shotgun?" Maggie questioned, fearfully.

"Yeah don't worry about it. Last time he ever used it was when we were in High School and sped past his private property," Seth reassured her.

"You never know," Maggie mumbled.

"Why old man Marcus though?" I ask lamely.

"Because. He's the most annoying man in Forks and he's been annoying to us on more than one occasion. So come on," Emmett said. I sigh and I give in. I just hope we win. I don't want to risk going over to Old Man Marcus's property. Eighty or not, he still might have that shot gun.

"Well I think it sounds good. Not very threatening. Old man Marcus won't do anything. Let's do this," Alice said as she walked over to the sled Jasper placed on the ground. "I say we have couple races. There are four sleds. Maggie and Seth in one, Rose and Emmett, Jazz, and me...and _Jake and Edward_?"

"What!?" I look at my sister and then at Jake. "I am not sledding with my little sister's boyfriend. It's weird!"

"Well too bad. You can always walk down, and you know how long the walk is," Alice said. I share a look with Jacob and we both groan.

"So you want the front or the back?" Jacob asked me.

"I don't know," I mutter.

"Look, Jake you go in the back and Edward you go in the front since you're smaller than Jake!" Alice said, sitting us down in the sled.

"Hey!"

"Sorry bro, it's true." Alice shrugged, followed by a giggle. I roll my eyes as I scoot up to the front of the sled with Jacob in the back of me. This was awkward...

"I'm not liking it either," Jacob mumbled as he awkwardly hugged himself. "Maybe just imagine I'm Bella-"

"No, Jacob. No. That isn't going to help," I mumble as I hunch over to grip to the reigns of the sled.

"Alright! On my count!" Jasper yelled to us. "One your mark...get set...GO!"

With a push from Jacob we go speeding down the hill. The wind was blowing in my face, the flurries of snow flakes and ice hitting my cheeks, and the scent of pine trees filling my nose. I really felt like I was nine again.

"Edward, watch out for that rock," Jacob said to me as he pointed towards an incoming rock.

"I have it!" I mumble as I tug on the reigns. I think I tugged too hard because next thing I know, they have snapped.

"Uh oh..."

"Why did you just say uh oh?" Jacob asked me. I smile sheepishly as I hold up the broken reigns.

"Oh crap," Jacob grumbled under his breath. "You realize we're going to fly off now. Right?"

"Yeah..."

The rock approached us and next thing you know Jacob is hugging onto me as we both scream, flying out of the sled in mid air. My face hits the snow and I could hear Jacob fall in the nearby snow pile. It kind of reminded me of a scene from one of those old cartoons or silly movies.

"Ow."

"Oh my gosh! Are you guys okay!?" Bella asked us, alarmed, as she rushed over to our side with Nessie.

"Yeah. We're okay," I grumble as I get up with Bella's hands guiding me to stand up.

"Just a little banged up," Jacob mumbled, rubbing his back.

"Why were you two sledding together anyway?" Nessie asked, a smile forming on her lips.

"Well you two can't sled, so apparently it was a couple's sled race, and Edward and I got stuck together. "

Both girls giggled at us. Jacob was about to make a remark when the others come sledding right by us.

"Whoah! You guys beat us?" Emmett asked indecorously as he got out of the sled with Rose.

"Um yeah!" Jacob exclaimed, grinning. He gave me a nudge and I grinned as well.

"Yeah. We won. We don't have to teepee Marcus's house. You lose."

"Dang it," Emmett mumbled, snapping his fingers. "Well at least I can teepee again! Woo!"

"Well, this is one hell of a holiday. That's for sure," Maggie mumbled.

"Hey where's your sled?" Jasper questioned, seeing that our sled was no where to be seen.

"Ummmm?"

All of a sudden I hear a rustle and look up to see that our sled is caught in the tree. It then falls down and falls down on Seth.

"There is it," Jacob said, pointing at the sled on top of Seth.

"Seth! Baby, are you okay?" Maggie asked as she went to lift it off of him.

"It's always me!" Seth cried out.

"Yeah, it is." Emmett chuckled.

~oOo~

While the others went to go teepee old man Marcus's house, I decide to bring Bella to her Christmas present. All she has to do is say yes and then we're all good. We have enough money for it. In fact, I have enough money to last me a lifetime. I don't to be depended on my money all the time, the money I have from my family, but in cases like this it's nice to have extra money.

"Where are we going Edward? Something tells me this isn't another test drive in your car," Bella said, smirking slightly.

"Well, we're going to your Christmas present," I told her, smiling from ear to ear.

Bella raises her eyebrow as she looks out the car window. "Where is this present exactly that we had to leave the house?"

"Oh, you'll see," I sung. Bella giggles as we then pull up to her present.

"Edward, what are we doing here?" Bella asked slowly as she looked up.

In front of Bella was a white home. The same white home I saw in the newspaper with the all the land and a new little red swing set in the front.

"Merry Christmas, Bella. And welcome home."

"You aren't joking. A house!? Edward!" Bella gasped, her hands flying to her mouth.

"It's for us. Our family. It can be ours, if you just say yes."

"Yes, oh yes," Bella whispered in awe as she the turned to me and kissed my lips with full force. I bring her close to me as I kiss her more passionately.

"You want to check it out?" I ask her, holding up the key. "It's all yours."

"Well it's yours as well." Bella chuckled as I placed the key in her hands.

"Yeah, well it's your present. Enjoy," I tell her. We head out of the car and into the empty home.

When we entered we were greeted by a large hallway that let to all around the house. There was a big star case by the entrance and a chandelier hanging above us.

Our footsteps echoed through the empty house with every step we took. I followed Bella until we reached the family room. The living room was one of the largest rooms in the house and had the biggest windows, overlooking the forest. Right now snow was beginning to fall softly like little snow pixies and begin to stick to our new home.

"Edward...this is just..wonderful," Bella breathed. I wrap my arms tight around her as we watch the snow fall. An idea creeps into my mind as I head towards the nearby cabinet. Inside was an old radio the previous owners left. I go to turn it to the nearest radio station were the song _Merry Little Christmas _begins to play.

"May I have this dance, Miss Swan?" I hold my hand out for Bella and she grins.

"Of course, Mr. Cullen." Bella takes my hand and I go to drag her close to my body. She rests her against my chest as we sway back and forth to the song.

As we danced I felt a vibrating in my pocket. I go to take my phone out to see it's from Seth.

_Old Man Marcus might still has his gun. Emmett got stuck in the fence. Help!_

"Crap," I curse as I look at the screen.

"What is it?" Bella asked me, alarmed, looking at the screen. "Oh god."

"Should we go and get them?" I ask her.

"Nah. Five more minutes," Bella said to me mischievously. I was about to say something when Bella's lips cut me off. I grin against them as I pull her close to me.

My phone vibrates again and we both groan.

_His gun still works! COME NOW!_

"We should go," Bella said quickly.

"Yeah," I agree. "Just one more thing." I go to kiss her lips once more and bring her close to my body.

"I love you," I whisper.

"Love you too," Bella whispers back.

On the third vibration of the text we leave the home and head to old man Marcus's house. When we get there Emmett is stuck in the fence and there is the distant sounds of Old Man Marcus.

Once we are all home we gather around the fire place to dry off and watch old Christmas movies. My perfect Christmas ending is Bella in my lap and my hands on the babies.

It was truly a perfect Christmas.

* * *

Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Let your heart be light  
From now on your troubles will be out of sight, yeah  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Make the Yuletide gay  
From now on your troubles will be miles away, oh  
Here we are as in olden days  
Happy golden days of yore, ah  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
They gather near to us once more, ooh  
Through the years we all will be together and  
If the fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bow, oh yeah  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
They gather near to us once more  
Through the years we all will be together and  
If the fates allow, oh yeah  
But 'til then we'll have to muddle through somehow  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now

~ _Merry Little Christmas_

* * *

**A/N: Soooo? How do you like it? Love the Christmas surprises? Love the sledding? It's the longest chapter I think I ever wrote for this story! Wowzer! Sorry I haven't been updating as much as I use to, I've been busy with school and life so be expecting this on the weekends and days I have free time. Anyway, my lovely readers, this story is coming to an end soon. Hard to believe it, but not many more chapters after this. As I said before though, there will be another story coming up, and that will be the last. You'll get to see the gang as parents, and honestly I want to hear what you guys want to see! Plus there will be some sort of outtake story that I haven't figured out yet. Maybe that'll be up once the last one is done. Also I got a TWITTER, just for fanfiction. You guys can follow me through that for all my updates and what not. Make sure to check it out. You can accesses it through my profile or just find me as sibuna82twihard. Btw songs used in the story; _I'll be home for Christmas, White Christmas, and Have yourself a merry little Christmas. _**

**In the meantime, please review and be on the lookout for more updates :) **


End file.
